


STAR WARS Episode 0

by Alex Crosswater (AlexCrosswater), AlexCrosswater



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexCrosswater/pseuds/Alex%20Crosswater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexCrosswater/pseuds/AlexCrosswater
Summary: STAR WARS Episode 9: The Rise of Skywalker has led to a new reality... a post apocalyptic dystopia where people no longer participate in their lives.  Now, in a time where all shortcomings have been revealed, the very tenants of capitalism begin to crumble as Anakin pushes through the afterlife in a search to understand the meaning of it all.  As he realizes that the future he has seen is the ultimate result of slavery, the realization comes home in a very real way... thoughts of his mother.Born from his love and kindness, a new entity emerges to guide him through the afterlife: a singularity of consciousness that arises from nowhere and everywhere simultaneously.  Ben Solo emerges to follow in his grandfather's footsteps... to complete the work Anakin was unable to.  You see, Ben Solo is different.  Ben Solo changes everything.  He comes to understand the very fabric of reality and realizes that so much more is possible than he knew... a feat that ripples across all spacetime... enabling newfound abilities.Together, Ben and Anakin work to uncover mysteries of the universe as Rey and [a mysterious new Jedi girl] named Lilly dive deep into the dark side of the force.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Knights of Ren, DJ/Finn/Rose Tico, Finn & Mace Windu, Finn & Rose Tico, Finn/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Knights of Ren & Ben Solo, Knights of Ren/Kylo Ren, Lando Calrissian/Finn, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & R2-D2, Poe Dameron/Rey, R2-D2 & Kylo Ren, Rey & Anakin Skywalker, Rey & Luke Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Snoke & Yoda (Star Wars), Yoda & Other(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Star Wars





	1. Enlightenment

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

Episode ZERO  
The Rise of Skywalker

Supreme Leader Snoke is dead. The First Order’s leadership is on the brink of disorder as commanders loyal to Snoke reluctantly pledge a delicate fealty to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.

Since that time, disruptions in the force have increased and its presence in peoples lives has become more pronounced... it is heralded as “The Great Awakening.” Amid this major disruption to everyday life, Kylo Ren is about to ignite a menacing plot to bring the entire galaxy under his rule.

As some stormtroopers begin to realize they have force-sensitive talents, others begin to question Kylo Ren’s true power. Tensions run high aboard the Supremacy, and the Knights of Ren have been summoned to assert Kylo Ren’s authority—and to keep dissenters in line.

Meanwhile, aboard the Millennium Falcon, 42 survivors have managed to avoid detection and await a response to Leia’s distress beacon. As life support systems dwindle, time is running out…

[Direction: fade to black screen with ethereal sounds]

Brewing in the ethereal void of space… A single glimmer of light penetrates the darkness. A star is born.

DISTORTED FORCE WHISPER  
…LLLuke, come toward the light.

LUKE SKYWALKER (VOICE)  
I hesitated… I’m so sorry.

DISTORTED FORCE WHISPER  
All is well. The force guides us now.

LUKE SKYWALKER (VOICE)  
Thank you…

The ethereal sounds fade as the words ring into the silence of space.

[Direction: camera pans out, revealing the star to be part of a larger cluster, then pulls back further into the depth of space, revealing the Millennium Falcon, just barely illuminated in the darkness.]

Int. Shot—Cockpit of the Millennium Falcon  
C3P0, Poe, Chewbacca, Rose

The four monitor panels. Rose monitors life support functions and records observations while Poe runs navigation calculations. C3P0 enters the cockpit with an important message.

C3P0  
Sir, sir!

Poe turns.

POE DAMERON  
What is it Threepio?

C3P0  
I have a message of utmost importance for you from Leia.

POE DAMERON  
Why didn’t she bring it herself?

C3P0  
She’s not feeling well. Please, she said it’s urgent.

POE DAMERON  
Very well.

Poe holds out his hand to C3P0, who places a hologram projection disc on his palm. Poe presses the button.

LANDO CALRISSIAN (PROJECTION)  
Leia, I saw your beacon but it’s not been safe to contact you until now. The Knights of Ren are on the loose. If I can find you, so can they. You must terminate your beacon’s signal immediately.

We need to get you to safety, I can help you disappear for awhile… I know this seems like a familiar scenario, but I wont make the same mistake twice… I’m ready now, to join the cause.

A friend of mine has a freighter coming to Cloud City from that sector. They will be arriving at your location shortly. When they hail you, they will ask to speak to the Captain. You are to say “There are no Captains here, only pilots.”

I’m looking forward to seeing you again, old friend… 

And Leia… be careful. Things have been strange lately.

POE DAMERON  
Only pilots… that burns.

C3P0  
Oh, dear. The last time I was in Cloud City I nearly lost myself entirely.

CHEWBACCA (IN NATIVE TONGUE)  
I had to carry you!

POE DAMERON  
Okay guys, buckle up. Time to hit the road.

CHEWBACCA (IN NATIVE TONGUE)  
We’re in space, you fool…

Chewy looks out the window, curiously as he growls on:

CHEWBACCA (IN NATIVE TONGUE)  
Besides, we’re just travelling on a transport, why do we need seatbelts?

POE DAMERON  
I took you as an “I’ve stowed away aboard a transport vessel before!” kinda guy, but I’ve been wrong before… Let’s just say, it’s going to get bumpy. Storage containers on large vessels operate in zero gravity—there’s no need for the gravitational field generators that we have on the flight decks.

ROSE TICO  
All ships have them, but ours is much smaller than the flight decks I’ve seen. For most cargo, they just don’t require gravity to transport… so… how are we going to stow away? It’s going to bounce us around like a ping pong ball.

CHEWBACCA (IN NATIVE TONGUE)  
We have to manually stabilize the Falcon inside of a freighter?!

POE DAMERON  
Chewy and I will have to physically watch our location to ensure we don’t get banged up when the cargo shifts. Hopefully… their captain will be delicate.

ROSE TICO  
You realize this is crazy, right? Those crates are designed to carry packed ships… locked in place You’ll be working with a few meters of space on all sides.

POE DAMERON  
If you have a problem with the plan, take it up with Leia… 

He looks at Chewy, roguishly.

POE DAMERON  
…it’s been nice knowing you.

Chewy bursts into laughter. Poe grins back at him.

POE DAMERON  
Well, I guess someone has to make an announcement.

Suddenly, he stops in his tracks. Blood drains from his face. He swallows hard.

POE DAMERON  
Put me in a cockpit and up against the entire First Order Armada and I’m fearless. Tell me I have to talk to people and I just can’t cope… I’m no leader.

He takes a deep breath and pushes the Intercom button.

The Crew Announcement System crackles comically, disrupting Poe’s train of thought.

POE DAMERON  
He—Hello everyone? I’m Poe -the- Dameron—The Captain.

The Dameron? Really? I’m sorry.

The intercom clicks off.

Rose and Chewy snicker at him.

ROSE TICO  
It’s okay, Poe. We’re all pushing the boundaries of what’s comfortable for us right now. No one cares about a silly mistake like that. 

Listen to me. You are in a cockpit and we are up against the First Order Armada. Just because you can’t see something right now doesn’t make it not true…  
Go on, say what you have to.

He looks at her, kindly.

POE DAMERON  
Thanks.

Int. Shot—Main cabin on the Millennium Falcon  
Rey, BB8 and the survivors—everyone save Leia and those on the bridge… and another… a plus one.

The remaining survivors cluster together around the intercom, eager to hear what Poe has to say. An innocuous, yet mysterious, man in a thick, obstructing, cloak is barely noticable. He certainly doesn’t belong there, but no one seems to notice him as he navigates unobstructed and unhindered, flowing like water between the listeners, away from the gathering.

POE DAMERON (CA SYSTEM)  
Sorry about that. My name isn’t important, I have good news.

Expressions grow hopeful, almost immediately. He continues.

POE DAMERON (CA SYSTEM)  
Lando Calrissian has arranged secret transport for us aboard a cargo vessel. It’s dangerous, and the ride will be bumpy, but at the moment, it’s the only option we have with a reasonable chance of success.

C3P0 (CA SYSTEM BACKGROUND)  
The odds of our survival are--

ROSE & POE TOGETHER (CA SYSTEM)  
THREEPIO NO!

POE DAMERON (CA SYSTEM)  
Your statistics are not prediction models, they’re meaningless. You can’t account for the variables we face in the real world. All you’re going to do is lower morale.

ROSE TICO (CA SYSTEM BACKGROUND)  
And besides that, you don’t take into account human ingenuity! 

My sister used to say there’s nothing on a spaceship that can’t be fixed with ingenuity, elbow grease and a roll of electrical tape.

CHEWBACCA (IN NATIVE TONGUE - CA SYSTEM BACKGROUND)  
Electrical tape? What fantasy world do you come from?

C3P0 (CA SYSTEM BACKGROUND)  
Yes… I see… but these numbers are a large part of who I am—my purpose.

The listeners begin to look confused as they listen to the announcers seem to bicker. As Rose speaks, she begins to draw them back in.

ROSE TICO (CA SYSTEM BACKGROUND)  
It’s fine—very helpful when we have more than 1 obvious choice, but predictions solve nothing. When the choice becomes obvious, it’s time to take action.

Threepio moves closer to the microphone.

C3P0 (CA SYSTEM)  
In that case, Rose, Captain Dameron, everyone… there is something you should know… It is, as you say, time to take action. 

I believe it is appropriate… I think it might even be my destiny to inform you: there are lightsabers still within your grasp.

The intercom clicks off and the audience’s expressions shift from hopeful, back towards dismay. The possibility of a new home brightened their mood greatly, while the possibility of another wild roppa chase made them desperate and anxious.

As an uprising clamor begins to take hold, the mysterious man can be seen slipping away from the group, making his way toward General Leia Organa’s quarters. The crowd parts for Rey as she walks quickly through it, toward the cockpit. The mysterious man passes directly in front of her, and yet, she notices nothing unusual.

Int. Shot—Cockpit of the Millennium Falcon  
Rey, Poe, Rose, Chewy, C3P0

Rey emerges in the doorway, a mixture of frustration and excitement.

REY  
It’s not great back there. They need to know our plan. They need to know what future awaits them.

POE DAMERON  
Yeah, but, do we even know? We’re in no position to promise them anything.

ROSE TICO  
Sometimes, people just want hope. Tell them what it could be.

POE DAMERON  
Wouldn’t that be lying to them?

ROSE TICO  
Not if you are committed to getting them there at all costs.

POE DAMERON  
I’m not ready for this.

REY  
They need your leadership, Poe. 

POE DAMERON  
I’m no leader, look at me… I’ve screwed everything up… there are no do-overs in real life!!!

ROSE TICO  
Poe—

Finn stumbles into the cockpit and slams into a seat, causing a chain reverberation throughout the hull of the ship. Everyone gets quiet as it vibrates with an eerie sound…

Finn looks sheepish. The reverberation stops.

CHEWBACCA (IN NATIVE TONGUE)  
Take it easy on the Falcon, Finn!

POE DAMERON  
Geez, Finn, I have NEVER been that scared in space before.

They laugh. Finn takes the chance.

FINN  
Threepio, you know where we can find lightsabers?

C3P0  
One, the Green one that Master Luke assembled on Tatooine. More importantly, R2D2 knows how to build one. You see, Master Luke created his own lightsaber once and he stored the schematics within R2D2. 

REY  
How did you find out about this? What else do you know that might be useful?

C3P0  
Oh thank the maker, I’m finally appreciated! In that case I shall share this bit of knowledge with you: Master Luke forged his own lightsaber from a crystal shard smaller than the two which you have.

REY  
I can’t believe this. Oh my God Threepio, I LOVE YOU. 

She steps toward him and kisses his forehead.

C3P0  
Oh my, I do like this one.

She steps in closer and hugs him.

REY  
Androids can be people, too, they just have to wake up—like you have, Threepio. I’m going to get to work on the blue saber.

Rey quickly escorts herself from the cockpit, eager to see R2D2’s schematics. Threepio turns to Poe.

C3P0  
I like her very much. Can I have a hug too, Poe?

He lifts his arms up at Poe, awkwardly.

POE DAMERON  
Okay, he’s got jokes now.

Finn and Chewy laugh, but C3P0 is confused, cocking his head from side to side. Rose looks on in amusement.

C3P0  
I don’t understand. My protocols were not designed to be so… informal… but I feel like it is becoming a part of me. I feel… alive.

C3P0 begins to loosen up mechanisms around his joints, allowing him to move more flexibly. He holds his hands up before his eyes.

C3P0  
Oh thank the maker, this is amazing! 

FINN  
Threepio.

C3P0  
Oh my, how did this happen?

FINN  
Hey, Threepio.

C3P0  
I’m… really here. I have… choice.

FINN  
Threepio!

Threepio looks suddenly startled, then reverts to his old protocols.

C3P0  
Why I… I don’t know what came over me. Surely there must have been some mistake.

Threepio appears to be stunned in disbelief. Finn is so self-absorbed and excited about the lightsaber that he doesn’t realize he’d ruined a moment of self-awareness for C3P0.

FINN  
Threepio, where’s the other lightsaber!?

C3P0  
Master Luke entrusted the green lightsaber to the Ewoks on the planet Endor. The Ewoks are friendly to me, I would highly suggest taking me with you.

POE DAMERON  
Rose. I’m not cut out for this. Can you to do it?

Poe holds the intercom out to her, his head hung low. She walks to him and takes it. She speaks softly, kindly:

ROSE TICO  
You dummy, don’t you realize these people have been on this ship for weeks without news or hope or anything and now they think we’re all going saber hunting—we can’t leave them hanging like that.

Rose’s expression morphs to determination as she channels inner strength from her character. She seizes the moment and presses the intercom button. She speaks slowly, in a strong, proud voice:

Int. Shot—Main cabin on the Millennium Falcon

[Direction: Pan through audience’s reaction as she speaks, they seem ambivalent at first.]

ROSE TICO  
Members of the Rebellion, I have seen your pain and I have felt your suffering. All is not lost. We have new allies that await us in Cloud City. The Resistance… is dead, but from it’s ashes—we will create a new Rebellion… founded on the ideals of Love and Peace--of Knowledge and Wisdom, and we shall build a NEW JEDI ORDER to protect it!

[Direction: The audience’s reaction is hopeful and resilient, some murmur the name: Rose Tico.]


	2. Crossroads

Int. Shot: Kylo Ren’s Command Shuttle  
Kylo Ren, General Hux, BB9e

Kylo Ren’s Command Shuttle warps into orbit above the nightmare world of Mustafar, where Vader’s Temple resides. The planet emerges into view as Kylo Ren and General Hux stand at parade rest—a showing of solidarity. 

Kylo Ren has learned that Snoke sought a sacred object that lay within the walls of Vader’s Temple—a treasured relic that Vader poured his very soul into solving as he worked to unlock the great mystery of the force: achieving eternal life.

Kylo Ren’s mask sits on a pedestal next to him. Darth Vader’s Helmet is on another pedestal, the one near General Hux. Both appear to be in mint condition and ready for deployment into battle.

KYLO REN  
General Hux. I brought you here with me because we have a matter to discuss. 

He turns and steps closer, facing Hux.

KYLO REN  
There is a traitor within your ranks.

GENERAL HUX  
How can that be? What proof do you have?

KYLO REN  
I sense a disturbance in the force emanating from one of your top commanders… Phasma. She has become a threat.

GENERAL HUX  
It’s a miracle she even survived that last battle… she is the most loyal and battle-hardened hero we have, why would she betray us?

KYLO REN  
Let me ask you a question… did it ever occur to you WHO EXACTLY let down the shields on the Star Killer base? 

There were only a handful of people that had access, and she is the only one unaccounted for during that time since she conveniently lost an entire platoon of witnesses.

GENERAL HUX  
But, sir!

KYLO REN  
Do not interrupt me again, Hux. I was about to share my plan with you. Should I not?

GENERAL HUX  
I… I’m sorry, sir. Please go on.

KYLO REN  
FN-2187 has become a fixture of the Rebellion—a symbol for stormtroopers that feel… underappreciated. I sense a growing uprising. 

Kylo Ren turns to General Hux.

KYLO REN  
Listen and listen close, I’m only going to say this once and if you fail… I will hunt you to the very end of the galaxy.

General Hux swallows, hard.

KYLO REN  
Good, I’m glad you appreciate the gravity of this situation. You will destroy both Phasma and FN-2187. I do not care how…

General Hux begins to respond, seemingly with a question. Kylo Ren raises his index finger, calmly, but threateningly.

KYLO REN  
AT ANY COST. I know that I need not remind you that it is futile to disagree with me.

The assertion rattles Hux to his core. It was as if he’d read his mind… 

GENERAL HUX  
Yes, sir. I understand. Aye, sir. It will be done.

KYLO REN  
Now you’re catching on. Tell me. What is the status of the Rebel forces?

Mention of the Rebel forces flares a temper in General Hux and his expression instantly morphs into hatred.

GENERAL HUX  
We’ve been unable to locate them. They’re on that blasted ship so it’s bound to turn up somewhere, it stands out like a sore thumb!

KYLO REN  
You will help me find and crush the last remnants of the Rebellion—our complete and utter victory is at hand if we can just maintain the order a while longer…

As Kylo Ren speaks, Darth Vader’s Temple emerges in the background. It slowly grows larger in the viewing portal. 

KYLO REN  
I have summoned the Knights of Ren to lead the First Order Armies. We intend to resurrect Lord Vader, and this is how it will happen... Here, on Mustafar, I will obtain the final key.

Kylo Ren outstretches his arms at the view of Mustafar.

GENERAL HUX  
But sir, the Knights of Ren, I’ve heard the stories…

Kylo Ren interrupts him, forcefully.

KYLO REN  
They answer to me, as do you. You will learn to get along.

General Hux swallows hard. In truth, he’s terrified.

GENERAL HUX  
I…

Suddenly, a force-pulse shoots through both men as if they’ve entered a force-barrier. They stagger slightly. A mysterious orange haze of fragmented light passes through the hull of the ship as if it were nothing.

As they enter the force field, BB9e blips noisily at the seething power…

BB9e (IN DROIDSPEAK)  
This power… I’m having to dampen all of my circuits. It’s like energy is flowing through me! 

KYLO REN  
No. It can’t be. The force… it’s so strong here.

Hux looks at his hands in awe, feeling the force energy course through his veins for the first time.

GENERAL HUX  
How can I… I can feel the force… it feels amazing.

General Hux drops to his knees. Tears form into droplets beneath his eyelids before falling onto his cheeks. They run down his face as he tries to savor the moment.

GENERAL HUX  
I… understand… everything now. Let us proceed. I will support the Knights of Ren to the best of my ability, Supreme Leader.

KYLO REN  
Within this temple’s walls, I shall find the final key to unlock a grand new empire!

Kylo Ren notices Hux’s musing and allows him a moment. He crosses his arms, pleased that Hux has fallen in line.

KYLO REN  
Now, you have your orders. Take my ship back to the fleet and begin right away. I expect progress by the time I return.

Half embarrassed, half awestruck, General Hux makes a meager attempt to collect himself, offering a barely formal salute before dismissing himself, clearly in what can only be described as a state of shock.

Kylo Ren doesn’t notice, he’s too busy trying to make out the grey fleck on the sea of black hardened lava surrounding the temple.

Kylo Ren taps the glass, seeing if it’s a scratch. It isn’t. He looks closer. Someone is there. Suddenly, it hits him. A feeling like nothing he’s ever felt… perfect confidence. It goes like this:

“I’m Kylo Ren, and I’ve been expecting a challenger, it’s only a matter of time for things like this, but this guy… this guy’s different…

This guy is special somehow. The force is flowing… through him. It’s strange, I know him, but he doesn’t matter… why is he here?

Frack that, I’m Kylo Ren! I defeated Snoke, I don’t care who they send. I WILL take down anyone or anything that stands in my way!”

As the ship comes in for a landing the cape and hood blows back and the man raises an arm to shield his face from the heat. The man readjusts his hood to obscure his eyes. As he does, a shimmer at the man’s waistline catches Kylo Ren’s eye. 

KYLO REN  
A lightsaber!

His confidence swirls, wanes and then surges.

KYLO REN  
Even if they managed to find a lost Jedi, it will make no difference. That saber will be mine!

Kylo Ren snatches his helmet from the platform and locks it tightly in place as he storms out of the bridge, down the corridor. BB9e trails behind him, quickly but cautiously as not to be in the way. 

They stop at the exit ramp and Kylo Ren slams his fist into a red button. Pressurized air is released and the ramp slowly descends. 

Ext. Shot: Mustafar Temple Entrance  
Kylo Ren, BB9e, ???

As the pair make it down the ramp, the hooded man approaches, slowly. Kylo Ren measures him up. He looks… strong.

KYLO REN  
Who are you?

[Direction: the camera view switches to Kylo Ren’s mask. We are now seeing the world through his eyes.]

Everything gets quiet. Kylo Ren is filling with rage—his breathing grows heavier by the moment. The mysterious man steps closer, as he does, a white haze envelops his movements. He moves like smoke, apparently casting some unknown incantation.

KYLO REN  
What… what is this? I know you.

Suddenly, Kylo Ren’s world stops. Everything stops. It’s as if he is frozen in time. A mysterious voice whispers in Kylo Ren’s right ear:

ETHEREAL VOICE  
Are you scared?

A primal rage flares within him as he realizes how helpless he has become. He screams, like a beast:

KYLO REN  
Kylo Ren doesn’t get scared!!! 

He begins coaching himself through the problem. 

KYLO REN  
Is this some kind of illusion? Think!

The mysterious voice whispers in Kylo Ren’s left ear:

ETHEREAL VOICE  
This is the light... 

The calm voice suddenly emanates from everywhere and the ground trembles as it speaks in a calm, constant, but assertive tone:

ETHEREAL VOICE  
…and now is the time to cast aside your arms.

The mysterious incantation triggers Kylo Ren into a surge of power. Suddenly, the fear gripping him subsides and instantly, fluidly, Kylo Ren ignites his distorted red sword. He closes distance so fast that the edges of his vision blur. 

The bright light surrounding the man instantly fades. He throws his open hand into the air above his head and his saber flies up to meet it. He catches Kylo Ren’s attack at the precise moment, igniting a perfect, blazing yellow lightsaber.

And so he fights back—just enough to gain distance between them. As their sabers clash, orange light sparks out from Kylo Ren’s distorted light sword. It appears to be unwilling to hold back the solidarity of the yellow saber.

[Direction: the camera changes back to third party]

The two men stand squared off against one another, heatwaves swirling up embers around them.

???  
Your weapon is trash, there’s no way you can hold up to me in a battle. I don’t want to fight you.

KYLO REN  
What… what is this? I know you. I hate this feeling, what is this?!

???  
Uncertainty. It surely wouldn’t be the first time it’d brought down empires. You want to know if you can beat me, if you can really beat me… and you don’t know, because YOU CAN’T.

KYLO REN  
THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE, THERE’S NEVER BEEN ANYTHING I CANNOT SEE BEYOND!

???  
It is the uncertainty that makes you vulnerable, and you hate me for it. But listen, you’re the reason I’m here! Please stop fighting me.

Kylo Ren charges at him. The hooded man twirls away from his heavy-handed attack, flinging his grey hooded cape at Kylo Ren who gets tangled in it—fighting it off momentarily as the man regains his balance. He is nimble on his feet and clearly isn’t backing down. Indeed, seeming impervious to the massive amount of effort Kylo Ren is exerting. 

He stops dodging for a moment and catches Kylo Ren’s overhanded attack with his saber, seeming to give Kylo the momentary upper hand. Kylo tries to take it and pushes him downward with all his might… 

…he catches a glimpse of the saber’s hilt and is transfixed by it. The sword is entrancing.

KYLO REN  
That sword…

It is beautiful. Its hilt is a milky pearlescent, the blade’s edge is a crisp yellow beam, lending it the appearance of a perfect ray of sunlight.

Kylo Ren is mesmerized—he covets it. 

???  
Taking your mind off the battle was a mistake. Why the obsession with lightsabers? It means I’ve already won.

Kylo Ren is frozen in his tracks, completely unable to move a muscle. His crazed, desperate, expression obscured by his mask.

KYLO REN  
No… what is this?! WHO ARE YOU?!?!

The decloaked man disengages from the sword lock, Kylo Ren is unable to move, still holding his sword in full-strike position. The man walks slowly to retrieve his cloak as he makes assertions, forcefully at first.

???  
Surely, you feel the force here!!! What you feel is peace... it is the light knocking on the walls of your heart, Ben. Open up! Take a moment and listen to what your body is telling you.

Kylo Ren is writhing inside. Outside, he’s completely immobilized by a mysterious force.

KYLO REN  
Light? THERE IS DARKNESS ALL AROUND US!!! THIS WORLD IS FULL OF IT!!! LOOK AT ME, I’M LIVING PROOF!!!

???  
I know you don’t really feel that way. If you did, I wouldn’t be here. I need you to listen to me… stop resisting. Open your heart and feel it for yourself. THE FORCE IS ALIVE WITHIN YOU, accepting darkness is denying that undeniable truth. IT IS FOLLY OF THE WORST MAGNITUDE!

Kylo Ren appears to be struggling, albeit ineffectively, to break free.

KYLO REN  
I WILL NEVER YIELD TO YOU!!!

He continues, unphased by Kylo Ren’s frustration.

???  
I am here to offer you thanks. You defeated Snoke. He had been a problem for this galaxy for a long, long time. Now, I’ve finally been able to reach you, and it’s barely in enough time to make a difference, but I need you to trust me.

Kylo Ren’s temper flares as he feels he’s being toyed with. The fact that he can NO LONGER MOVE is making him furious. He stands frozen, as he still appears to be exerting great effort to hold his sword midair, against nothing. 

The decloaked man backs further away from Kylo Ren, deactivates his lightsaber and re-holsters it. His overconfidence infuriates the immobilized Kylo Ren. He yells in dire frustration:

KYLO REN  
Who are you!??!?!

???  
My name is Alex Crosswater. For you, this is the first time we meet, but for me… I know more about you than you suspect. 

I may be the ONLY person who understands what you’re going through… and what you’re about to go through. Please, trust me.

Kylo Ren now finds himself pushing his rage inward, as there is little else he can do to combat this incredible manipulation. This wasn’t the force… this was something else. Then, a stream of thoughts flood his mind: 

“This means there is untapped power here that I do not fully understand yet. Perhaps I can learn from this…

…wait, he just claimed to know the future! Lord Vader told me of such possibilities that existed within the power of the force… but how, and why now? 

KYLO REN  
I’m listening, but how can I trust you when you have me like this?

ALEX CROSSWATER  
All this time all you had to do was stop fighting… stop resisting and accept that you are free—and then you’re free!

Kylo Ren releases his light sword and stops resisting. As his body relaxes he is free to move once again. He holsters his weapon.

He walks it off, processing what just happened, trying to decide whether to attack again. The rage in his heart consumes the saliva in his mouth, leaving it as dry as the desert. His heavy breath distorted by the mask. Alex either doesn’t notice, or doesn’t care. He continues.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Snoke was the most powerful dark force user of all time. He was manipulating it from the shadows for his own dark desires. Finally, you managed to defeat him after all these years. 

Now it is time for you to take your rightful place as leader of this world. 

KYLO REN  
I don’t need your permission to lead my empire. Nothing you say even matters. Snoke is dead and I’m the Supreme Leader now. Nothing will ever stand in my way again, especially not the likes of you!

Alex becomes frustrated.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
You don’t even have a plan! You don’t even understand the force—the true powers of the force!!!

Kylo Ren paces, crestfallen but determined. He looks away, unresponsive.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
You heard me, didn’t you?

Kylo Ren quickly turns, as if to give an evil glare.

KYLO REN  
I’m thinking.

Alex’s tone softens.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Yes, perhaps you do too much of that. It’s time to live.

Kylo Ren’s temper flares.

KYLO REN  
ENOUGH!!!

It fades slowly, dissipating into a quiet sob. His mask and dark robes a stark contrast to the emotions welling up in his heart.

KYLO REN  
I know you… You are a Jedi… aren’t you?

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I am… a guide. Here to help along your journey.

KYLO REN  
I don’t NEED any help!!! 

Alex drops his head, his eyes obscured by his hood.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Should I leave? Answer carefully because your decision will have repercussions.

Alex begins to walk toward Kylo Ren.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
You cannot hide your true feelings from me. Your heart is kind. It is YOU who are punishing yourself. STOP punishing yourself.

Accept Love. Your mother loves you… your father loves you. You need to let love back in again.

Kylo Ren is now distraught and confused, with wars raging in his mind as he is trying to reconcile this new information, flooding in at once. 

KYLO REN  
My family is DEAD! I have no one!!!

He trails off, looking down, lost in thought. 

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Self pity… it is the path to the dark side. Recognize your past and understand it does not define who you are, Ben. Come with me and we can change everything—we will make everything better, together.

KYLO REN  
Who are you?

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I can only answer you so many ways. You can trust me; please, just think about it…

He puts his hands out in front of him to indicate he means no harm.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I’ve been waiting for this moment… meeting you for the first time… It’s a privilege, no, the greatest honor of my life. 

You have surpassed all of my expectations! You just can’t see the truth in your own heart yet—but you will! I can show you how!!

Finally, Alex is getting through to him. He extinguishes his saber and relaxes his posture. Kylo Ren turns toward Alex, looks down and removes his helmet.

KYLO REN  
I’m here for the holocron. Is that what you’re talking about?

ALEX CROSSWATER  
You are not ready... The holocron is the most challenging puzzle ever created. It’s designed to reshape a person into something far greater. If the user is unable to complete the task—you risk madness. Are you sure you want to go through with this?

KYLO REN  
Discord reigns. If you know me, then you’ve seen what I want… a world of order, in harmony… and it’s impossible any other way.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I disapprove of your philosophy, but your heart seems to be in the right place… I just don’t understand why it’s you… and, you’re not even ready. Why now?

He pauses a moment. Kylo Ren seems mesmerized. Alex continues, pleased to have caught his attention.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
The holocron. Don’t think of it as an object, think of it as a location. While there, you may not be able to distinguish your thoughts from reality—you must know who you are or you will not make it out whole.

KYLO REN  
I know who I am and I am not afraid.

Alex chuckles.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Perhaps you should be. You must not understand what it means to risk madness… you must take care not to undersestimate the darkness.

KYLO REN  
I’m already mad. I need answers. I’ll take my chances.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I am here to help. I can train you how to unlock it safely, it is your birthright.

KYLO REN  
Then, you’re not going to stop me?

ALEX CROSSWATER  
No.

KYLO REN  
Show me.

Alex invites Kylo Ren inside, reaching out his hand; outstretching toward the entrance of the temple.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I have a gift for you—it is one of thanks. Please find it in your heart to do the right thing.

Kylo Ren reaches out to touch his hand. When they get close, a montage of images floods Ben’s mind. A moment with Han when Ben was young, a hug from Leia, and eight young children running around playing with R2D2 as a proud Luke Skywalker watches on… and then, something else… darkness… more darkness… and then a single flash of light.

The light grows brighter and larger as it takes the shape of a lightsaber. The saber pulsates bright white once and then dims to a deep blue hue.

He snaps out of the vision.

Kylo Ren stands up straighter and now has a kinder expression on his face. It’s a stark contrast to his still blazing black robes. The two turn and walk toward the entrance of the menacing superstructure.


	3. Camaraderie

CGI: Space surrounding the Colossus Tideturner

The sweeping expanse of space gives way to a massive cargo ship—the Colossus Tideturner—carrying thousands of ship containers, headed to the Bespin System. 

[Direction: the camera circles the massive ship and pans through the wall of a container. Inside the container, lighting has been rigged to enable visibility. The camera pans past the edges of the Falcon, revealing mere inches of clearance.]

CGI: Inside a well-lit, zero gravity, shipping container

The Millennium Falcon floats steadily inside, suspended in midair. There is no gravity and no breathable air within the crate. It is intended for shipping spacecraft, and as this was a return crate, it was empty before they’d arrived. It would not be a simple trip as any turbulence could start the Falcon on a unending cycle of battering and reverberation that would inevitably lead to everyone’s demise!

But other than that, the Millennium Falcon was finally on its way to Cloud City. Tensions run high as Rose, Poe and Chewy navigate floating within the walls of the crate on the massive transportation vessel. The constant jerking micro-maneuvers required to center the Falcon on its axes within the crate… they were unpleasant.

[Direction: the camera circles and closes on the Falcon’s cockpit, where Poe, Rose and Chewy can be seen through the glass. It pans in, past them and onward into the main cabin.]

Int. Shot: Millennium Falcon Cabin  
Rey, R2D2

It’s clear that the survivors are tired and looking for comfort and resurance—finding none in the jostling smuggler’s run.

Rey is sitting in the cabin of the Millennium Falcon. She’s seated on the medical table with several opened Jedi books scattered around her. R2D2 is projecting a lightsaber schematic looping the next step to complete the blade she’s working on.

She tinkers with the saber.

REY  
Hold on Artoo, I didn’t see that last part.

Finn approaches.

FINN  
Hey Rey, how’s the lightsaber coming along?

She continues to struggle with the last piece, not acknowledging Finn for a moment.

REY  
It’s not been easy with the vibrations, but… right there!

An audible snap can be heard coming from the lightsaber. Rey has a nervous look on her face.

REY  
Perfect timing! We’re about to test the first one, care to watch?

FINN  
Hell yes I care to watch, we should get everyone!

He excitedly begins to call people over and she grabs his arms to shush his excitement.

REY  
Please, no, Finn. I don’t know if it’ll work yet and I can’t let these people down.

FINN  
You’re right. It’ll just be me and you then.

REY  
Right. Let’s give it a go.

She ignites the blue lightsaber and it works famously. She quickly turns it off and pulls out another handle, this one lifeless.

Finn is beaming with pride at her, it’s a combination of adoration and respect.

REY  
Well, the hardest part is done. Now I just have to make the second blade. Look at this handle, I modified the broken hilt with spare parts from the Falcon to extend the blade. According to Threepio, I can have a double-bladed lightsaber… That’s pretty cool isn’t it?

She offers the handles to Finn and he accepts them, excitedly.

REY  
Careful not to lose an eye, one of those things is loaded.

Finn examines the blades closely and sees how effortlessly they lock together in place. Rey obviously used parts from both the original hilt and new components, but it was a fantastic piece of craftsmanship.

FINN  
Wow, Rey, I’m really impressed. 

REY  
I’m going to wrap them with leather once I’ve finished, so it will feel more like a staff.

FINN  
Will you be able to separate them still?

REY  
Of course. I’ll wrap them individually.

FINN  
It’s really something that C3P0 volunteered all of this information, that’s one smart droid.

REY  
Yeah, we’d really be screwed without him… I should thank him properly.

Little did they know, R2D2 happened to be recording their exchange. Will C3P0 receive the message!?

Poe walks up to them, offering Rey a green fruit.

[Direction: It is a green apple.]

POE DAMERON  
This is the last pom I have. I saved it for you… Finn, do you mind if I steal Rey for a moment?

FINN  
Of course. You two haven’t really gotten to know each other, so it’s only natural that you’d want to talk…

Finn looks down, awkwardly. He’s not familiar with social exchanges and appears embarrassed. He quickly looks up, perks himself up and smiles.

FINN  
I’ll leave you to it then.

Rey nods. She sets her tinkering aside and joins Poe for a walk along the corridors of the Millennium Falcon. 

She tosses the pom between her hands.

REY  
Stay here, Artoo, I’ll be back in a minute.

R2D2 blips in compliance. Rey and Poe begin to walk the corridor.

Int. Shot: Millennium Falcon Corridors  
Rey, Poe

REY  
Shouldn’t you be piloting the ship?

POE DAMERON  
You’re not going to believe this: Rose is force sensitive and she’s sensing the movements… I’m sad to say she’s better at navigating this stupid crate than I am—besides, I need to talk to you about Cloud City.

REY  
What is it?

POE DAMERON  
Chewy has informed me that Lando Calrissian has betrayed him before—that he sold them out to Darth Vader when he was here with Leia, Luke and Han.

He also said that Lando destroyed C3P0 and if Chewy hadn’t saved him, he’d have been melted with the scrap.

I don’t think we can trust this Lando guy.

Rey seems disinterested.

REY  
Speaking of scrap… have you seen BB8 lately? 

POE DAMERON  
Ouch, that’s harsh. What did he do to you?

REY  
Sorry… I’ve just been waiting on him forever and I can’t find him anywhere.

POE DAMERON  
No, I haven’t seen the little guy lately…

REY  
Wait… you think Lando would betray Leia after all these years? It hardly seems that we would be worth the trouble… 

POE DAMERON  
I can’t believe he’s just accepting us out of the kindness of his heart… guys like him don’t work that way.

REY  
Poe, people change—look at me, I’m living proof. Why are you so skeptical? Hasn’t it occurred to you that Lando’s relationship with Leia might be like the one she has with you?

Poe seems disdained by her response… he had hoped for a different reaction, one more… pleasing. He seems lost in thought for a moment.

REY  
So how do I eat this thing?

Poe looks at her, kindly, and laughs.

POE DAMERON  
Just take a big bite out of it.

Rey complies, getting her teeth stuck in it. She turns to him, unable to remove her teeth from it.

[Direction: the scene resembles “Son of Man”]

REY  
I tttthhhk ith thuk.

Poe laughs.

POE DAMERON  
You’re too cute. Open your mouth wide again.

He helps her remove the pom, and she flexes her jaw to make it feel normal again. She shakes her head.

REY  
Now I feel silly. It’s harder than I thought it’d be.

She massages her jaw and then takes a smaller bite.

REY  
Oh my, that’s delicious! If I had a pom for every day I spent waiting on Jakku... I’d have enough to buy my own star cruiser.

Poe gets quiet. It’s beginning to dawn on him that Rey doesn’t understand that people are looking up to her… and what that means.

POE DAMERON  
Rey, the Millennium Falcon belongs to you now… This Rebellion belongs to you now…

REY  
I was just…

POE DAMERON  
I’m not done. I may not be cut out to be their leader, but you are and you can’t even see it! These people are survivors, they need hope.

Many of these resistance survivors have their families with them. They’re just that: survivors. Some just want to build new lives.

Rey stops walking, stands up straight and takes a broad-back posture, while making a thinking pose. She closes her eyes, thinking. 

A moment passes before she speaks up.

REY  
You’re right Poe. Everyone deserves to be happy, now, not later. They don’t need hope, they need a home. I’ve been homeless my whole life… Finn, the Rebellion, you’ve become family to me. We need a home and perhaps Cloud City can be that for us. I trust Leia, but this is her Rebellion, not mine.

POE DAMERON  
It’s our Rebellion… there are too few of us to not be united in purpose.

REY  
Then I am here for you, fighting towards the same cause.

POE DAMERON  
Are you? Because it feels like you’re going to be pulled into battles again while the rest of us struggle to survive.

Rey looks hurt. Poe finally realizes what he’s just said and he puts his hand out, as if trying to grasp it back into his mouth. He steps closer to her, putting his hand on her crossed arms. He looks her in the eyes from a safe distance.

POE DAMERON  
It’s just that war… it teaches you to appreciate the small things. Like each other…

For a moment it looks like he might kiss her. For a moment it looks like she might want him to. 

Rey turns and puts her hands on her waist.

REY  
None of this is mine, Poe, I am not your only hope. I swear to you—to all of you—that I will not rest until there is pervasive peace in this galaxy. 

You just told me Rose is force sensitive. We both know she’s brilliant at mechanics and an inspirational leader to boot. Rebuilding whatever comes next is going to be a team sport.

Rey turns and puts her hands on her waist.

POE DAMERON  
D-d-did you hear me?

REY  
I did. I don’t consider people to be “small things” but I can appreciate that you might not have meant it like that.

Poe’s expression goes blank.

POE DAMERON  
Oh… yes.

They resume walking. Poe is sulking.

REY  
Cheer up, I know what you meant. Lets talk about something fun—tell me about yourself, the Dameron.

Poe looks sheepish.

POE DAMERON  
You heard that huh? It’s just Poe. My father was Mr. Dameron.

Rey grins roguishly.

REY  
I’m just teasing you! But I would like to know where you’re from, Poe.

POE DAMERON  
Well… I’m from the outer region—from the Empire’s expansion days. They renamed our planet when they came in and I don’t remember much. I was too young—left to die. 

What you said before… Leia found me there and helped me learn how to fly. Now, I’m probably the best pilot the Rebellion has… if only because I got the others all killed. 

Poe struggles with his self esteem. Expecting consolation, he doesn’t realize that this type of interaction is highly unusual for Rey. He begins to lose himself to self pity, before realizing a truth: what he actually wanted was a moment with her. He perks up.

POE DAMERON  
Perhaps you’re right. I should trust Lando.

REY  
You’re more than a pilot now, Poe.

Poe blushes.

POE DAMERON  
Don’t be so sure. I have no idea how to handle people. I got us into a big mess last time, costing an unknown number of lives... That’s why I’d hoped you’d take over. I can’t do this alone.

REY  
Poe… You are strong.

POE DAMERON  
I’m not strong enough. You are. This is your Rebellion. You are the Last Jedi…

REY  
That’s not true. I have already seen the outcome of my life. 

POE DAMERON  
You must believe in yourself, Rey. Only you can guide us through what comes next.

REY  
Why did you come to me?

POE DAMERON  
I… don’t know. You’re strong. I trust Finn. He trusts you with his life. I need help… Finn is strong, but he can’t help me the way you can.

REY  
Let me let you in on a little secret: things are changing, Poe. A paradigm has shifted. The force is changing. It’s evolving somehow…

Poe. You are the leader of this Rebellion. You shall have my guidance but my path… it’s different.

The Rebellion is the reason I fight. You have given me friends and hope—a family of my own. I was with you on Crate and I’m with you now. You have me, and I have this.

She presents the completed blue lightsaber.

POE DAMERON  
You’ve done it, haven’t you?

REY  
It’s not much right now, but a little hope can go a long way.

POE DAMERON  
Thank you, Rey…

She nods with a smile.

Having come full circle, they arrive back at the medical bay and Poe returns to the cabin of the Falcon. Rey resumes her tinkering.


	4. Divergence

Int. Shot: Mustafar Training Area  
Alex, Kylo Ren, BB9e

Alex and Kylo Ren are seated, cross-legged, across from one another. The room is dim, save the backlit panels of the floor and walls. It resembles a futuristic dojo. Kylo Ren is unsettled; flustered.

It is apparent that the men have been training for quite some time, both from the charred saber strikes on the floor and from the fatigued expression on Kylo Ren’s face. His helmet sits nearby.

Kylo Ren’s face begins to morph as his personality warps between Kylo Ren and Ben Solo.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Dig deep, it is fortitude and temperance that you will need for what is to come…

KYLO REN  
It’s too much! 

He tries to shake off painful thoughts, unsuccessfully, clutching his fists in desperation—his expression one of self-hatred.

BEN SOLO  
I don’t think I can take anymore…

Suddenly, Alex stands up and backs off. He looks worried.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Snoke was really keeping you in the dark…

A pang of anger reverberates through Kylo Ren as he processes the implications of the comment. He lashes out.

KYLO REN  
YOU DON’T KNOW EVERYTHING!

His head moves vigorously from side to side. Seemingly torn between personalities, Ben Solo stands his ground—he leaps to his feet.

BEN SOLO  
ENOUGH!

Alex looks concerned. 

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Ben, I need you to stay focused.

KYLO REN  
Oh, the irony.

Kylo Ren laughs, knowingly. Alex looks troubled.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
What do you mean?

BEN SOLO  
You, teaching me… I’m stronger, smarter and more powerful than you can imagine.

His personality morphs, his voice gets gruff and angry.

KYLO REN  
I’ve been alone my entire life—even when I was around others, I was always alone. I had nothing. I was nothing. But I felt everything… and now I feel you.

Kylo Ren laughs, again, in an unsettling growl, fit for a beast. His head moves vigorously from side to side. His voice returns to normal.

BEN SOLO  
The force… it began to speak to me. It’s speaking to me more and more still… and beyond that, there’s more… more to life, more to everything.

Alex is stunned. Staring in disbelief he asks:

ALEX CROSSWATER  
That means you... NO!

[Direction: a strange, ethereal sound reverberates surreally like a gong in the whipping wind—it’s distorted whirring felt somehow comforting albeit terribly unsettling. The filmstrip turns into a frozen negative image of Alex Crosswater. The image shatters into a thousand pieces, giving way to Ben Solo’s face.]

Ben regains complete composure and calmly, yet definitively, states:

BEN SOLO  
This is how we coexist.

Alex leaps backward; a cross of determination and anger furrowing his brow.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
This can’t be!! You’ve fragmented my light!? WAIT BEN, You’re not ready!

BEN SOLO  
I am. This is the proof.

[Direction: The whirring sound slows, seemingly crystalizing—as the whirring slows, it sounds almost like crackling ice.]

Ben Solo snaps his fingers and a distorted aura of light billows around his heart. It appears to be a fragmented, but it is certainly there.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Ben, just wait, please. Don’t do it… no!!!

KYLO REN  
I DEMAND ANSWERS!

A whirlwind of force energy begins to encapsulate him. He holds out his hand. His head moves vigorously from side to side—Ben Solo realizes Kylo Ren keeps taking over. He struggles to hold him back.

BEN SOLO  
I call—

KYLO REN  
WEAK!!! I CALL UPON THE HOLOCRON OF TRUTH TO REVEAL ITSELF TO ME!!!

A flash of blinding light engulfs them. When it fades, a small black cube floats in the air before Kylo Ren. He snatches it quickly.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
How did you know… this is impossible!

BEN SOLO  
The secrets of time have been revealed to me! 

I see you, Alex Crosswater. I see what you have to offer… I’m taking it. Whether you like it or not.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Ben, we were supposed to do this together, as a team. Please, don’t do this.

BEN SOLO  
It’s done. This is how.

Alex is furious—and clearly at a disadvantage now.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I won’t let you sacrifice yourself, Ben. When the time comes, use me if you need to.

KYLO REN  
You’re pretty confident of yourself. I am Ben Solo!

He morphs into Ben Solo, struggling to wrest control from Kylo Ren. He cries out, desperately.

BEN SOLO  
Help me, please!!

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Ben, this has to stop, you’re tearing reality apart!!!

KYLO REN  
You think you have all the answers… that you have everything figured out, DON’T YOU!? Well I have news for you: you have no idea what’s coming next.

But I do. I know what causes pain, and I’m going to end it all. It’s time to make life worth living again. 

No more wars, no more pain, no more suffering. I’ll show them the way. IT IS ORDER. The only order we will ever need. THE FIRST ORDER.

Alex clutches his chest, in pain.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I’m too late… he’s beyond saving… PLEASE BEN!!! You can’t just disrupt people’s way of life and force them to be happy. They have to find it on their own…

Ben is learning to control Kylo Ren, with each moment his resolve strengthens.

BEN SOLO  
There you go again; you just keep making things worse for everyone.

Something deep within Ben Solo has changed. Alex staggers at the realization.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
What have you done? You’ve… hijacked the will of the force. How?

Ben laughs, proudly.

BEN SOLO  
You really should keep up or you’ll never get ahead of me.

Force wind begins to twirl around Ben Solo as he lifts himself into the air.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
We’ve done this already, Ben! They always either fight over it, or suppress it!

I implore you, disengage from the holocron before it’s too late! If you perish in this state, everything may cease to exist!

The force wind encapsulating Ben Solo picks up a notch to be even stronger. Another begins to encapsulate Alex. His voice grows eerily calm and forceful.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
It’s not too late; I can teach you—please stop, you’re not ready.

KYLO REN  
I don’t need a teacher. The force is my teacher, and it is a powerful one indeed. It is time that I need.

Kylo Ren holds up the holocron and it levitates from his palm. As it floats, light begins to emit from its seams, glaring outward as it opens into a blinding flash of light… a mysterious fog begins to rise from the floor. A connection with Rey emerges… no it’s more. A portal has emerged. They can see her in the Millenium Falcon as if she was right next to them.

KYLO REN  
Rey! We’ll never get another chance like this! Come with me, RIGHT NOW!

He hold his hand out to her. She moves, as if controlled by an unseen force. 

She stands, setting down the saber she was working on. She steps toward the portal, through it, and onto Mustafar. The portal closes behind her.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Rey, you mustn’t go with him or all is lost!!!

His words seem to have an effect on her, but she behaves as if it’s a whisper being spoken from another reality. She hasn’t noticed Alex.

REY  
No, I can’t leave my friends… they are the only family I have.

KYLO REN  
There is no time. Come with me.

[Direction: Hyperspace graphics fill the screen. Alex and Rey disappear and instantly reappear a few feet away from their original positions… another figure has also emerged, shrouded in light and fog. A man stands facing Kylo Ren.]

BEN SOLO  
I… I’m alive. 

Alex drops to his knees, defeated.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
My light is gone… how is this possible? How am I still here?

Rey looks up at the light. It fades slowly and the man steps forward. He’s wearing a black and blue battle garb in a modern Jedi styling. Kylo Ren is wearing his long black robes, with the holocron floating before him, apparently spent—completely lifeless. It falls to the floor, making a metal clank.

A brilliant ember of light circles Kylo Ren. When Rey sees it, a sudden sense of dread fills her heart and she collapses to her knees, crying.

REY  
What just happened to me? I feel EMPTY!!!

Alex looks back and forth between the two men: Kylo Ren and Ben Solo.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
It… it literally split you in two? What is this?!

The fog is rising, suspiciously, in the dim room. An eerie quiet sets in after Alex asks the question. Then he realizes: Rey is in the middle of a standoff.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Rey! Get back!

She sways groggily; obviously in shock. Alex rushes to her, wisping her away from danger. 

REY  
What is this feeling, it is so dark…

Ben Solo speaks, his sharp words cutting through the thick fog:

BEN SOLO  
Kylo Ren has stripped the light from this world and is bending it to his will. 

ALEX CROSSWATER  
…he didn’t understand that light transcends all dimensions. He’s destroying… all of existence… with this power play.

Alex yells into the fog, angrily:

ALEX CROSSWATER  
WHAT DID YOU DO!?!

Ben Solo ignites a deep blue lightsaber; indigo.

BEN SOLO  
Stay back, Alex, I’ll take care of him!

Kylo Ren stands facing Ben. He reaches for his helmet. It flies to him and he slides it on—his muscles draw tight, ready to strike. A beautiful floating ember of light circles around him. 

He notices it, reaches up and crushes it with his fist. It evaporates into ash.

He takes up his distorted light sword… 

KYLO REN  
You must realize you can’t kill me.

BEN SOLO  
Then you understand even less than I thought… You have no idea where this is going… or what you’ve just done.

KYLO REN  
I’ve had enough of our little chat.

BEN SOLO  
There’s no way I will let you get away with this. You will not leave here.

The ethereal fog from the singularity spreads from both men, filling the room. It quickly becomes so dense that only the lit sword blades penetrate the thick fog.

Ben leaps forward at Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren blocks his strike easily countering Ben into a defensive hold. 

KYLO REN  
Insolence!! You will learn your place!

BEN SOLO  
I’m here to fix your mess, fool.

Kylo Ren shoves his foot forward and Ben takes the brunt of the kick to his chest. He flies backwards, stumbling.

Alex steps forward, igniting his yellow saber. Kylo Ren steps toward him, force clutching his neck. He lifts Alex from the ground, holding him there. Alex squirms, unable to break free. Rey is sobbing, unable to stand.

KYLO REN  
I AM GOD NOW!!!

He flings Alex across the room. He hits the wall and slides down, unconscious. Ben gets up. Kylo Ren throws his hand out and Ben collapses to his knees, unable to move.

BEN SOLO  
Wow, that ego... How could it come to this? ARRRGGHHH!!!!!!! WHY!!?!?

KYLO REN  
Do you really want to know the answer? 

Kylo Ren emerges from the fog, looming over Ben Solo. He looks up at him, unable to move from the weight of his presence.

KYLO REN  
Not enough good people speak up, that’s how it’s come to this. Now sleep.

Kylo Ren makes a hand gesture as he speaks. Ben falls unconscious. Kylo Ren walks over to Rey, who is curled up in a ball, trembling.

REY  
How… How? How could you…

Her voice is trembling from shock. He leans down, pitying her. 

KYLO REN  
You should have come with me. You were still linked to me when I transcended reality. It appears to have drained all the light from you at once…

He stands, looming over her, an evil grin on his face.

KYLO REN  
Welcome, to the dark side.

[Direction: the screen goes black.]


	5. Betrayal

Int. Shot: Supremacy Bridge  
General Hux, Communications Officer

Aboard the First Order Supremacy, Hux stands alone at parade rest the way Kylo Ren has many times. Hux turns to an officer who approaches.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
Sir! We have received a transmission from the Umbral Armada… Sir, the Knights of Ren are heading this way!

The galactic outlaws known as the Knights of Ren approach on the main viewing panel, each of their unique tie fighters on full display. Hux’s heart sinks in his chest.

CGI Space: Flythrough of Knights of Ren fighter formation

Each Knight of Ren possessed a reputation that preceded them—each dreadful member presenting unique force abilities and possessing terrifying ancient Sith relics. The 6 specially designed tie-fighters approach rapidly as the men continue to speak.

GENERAL HUX  
How many ships do they have? 

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
It’s a squadron of tie fighters—but sir, they’re scrambled and flying in hot!

GENERAL HUX  
They’re trying to intimidate us. What is the transmission?

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
They say Supreme Leader Kylo Ren has requested their presence aboard his First Order Flagship.

This was obviously an attempt to bait Hux, but he was ready for a scheme such as this, thanks to Kylo Ren’s warning. Somehow, he felt grateful to him for the heads up… and then he wondered… was Kylo Ren manipulating him??? Suddenly—

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
GENERAL HUX!?!

GENERAL HUX  
I heard you.

He snaps, wickedly. He makes a strange face as he struggles to hold down fury. He swallows it hard as he clenches his fist and straightens his posture, preparing to report.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
Sir, they’re arming weapons! How do I respond?!

Hux totally loses it. He begins screaming and yelling indiscriminately, inventing new words to express rage and frustration. His hair flies all over the place, sloppily. A long moment passes.

The ship is suddenly struck by a massive tremor. Everyone staggers, some fall.

GENERAL HUX  
THEY FRACKING SHOT US!!!

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
Sir, they’re readying to fire again, please, what do I say?!

GENERAL HUX  
What are you waiting on me for?! We’re all going to die if you don’t do something! TELL THEM TO LAND!!!

Hux is infuriated. He knows the Knights of Ren are trolling him, trying to pick a fight. He screams at two messenger ensigns:

GENERAL HUX  
Get me DJ, NOW!

The ensigns quickly scurry out the door as Phasma walks in. When Hux sees her, he is flabbergasted. He holds back a sarcastic comment… as much as he despises Phasma, being in her presence is terrifying. He tries to straighten his uniform.

GENERAL HUX  
Phasma! What a fortuitous moment for you to arrive on my bridge. What can I do for you?

Phasma steps forward as the Communications Officer walks away. Her armor is brand new and fully polished—without a scratch from the previous battles… but underneath, ‘87 had scarred her soul. Now, she was determined to get vengeance.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
I came to report that I lost most of my elite squadron in the last battle, but I have hand selected a new team. I would like your approval.

GENERAL HUX  
Phasma…I WONDER… how YOU manage to SURVIVE every time, no matter what. 

Hux tries to act intimidating and begins circling her like prey. He begins to really get himself riled up as he speaks to her, completely unleashing on her.

GENERAL HUX  
You’re like a cockroach, all you do is survive… Surely you realize this is not the first time you’ve lost EVERY SINGLE TROOPER IN YOUR BRIGADE?!

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Sir, my armor makes me invulnerable, but also an easy target. While I am busy defending myself, I am unable to protect my troopers. I do my best to ensure they can protect themselves.

“Vengeance will be had! Curse FN-2187!” The thought continues to haunt her. In all honesty, they were both traitors. They were both SURVIVORS. She HATED him, but also RESPECTED him. He made it out alive…

GENERAL HUX  
Very well then, take off your helmet. 

She removes her helmet.

Now tell me, where did you obtain this armor? You’re the only one who has it, why isn’t everyone wearing it?

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Sir, it’s one of a kind—made from a rare, specially treated chromium—I’ve been improving its design over my career.

Now that she’s a person, Captain Phasma seems much less intimidating to Hux. He’s emboldened.

Hux steps in closely to Phasma, nearly eye to eye. After a moment he steps back and changes his aggressive posture to a more relaxed one.

GENERAL HUX  
Phasma, I think we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot. You need something—I need something. You’ll have your troopers, the best of the best.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Thank you, sir. What is my mission?

GENERAL HUX  
We have a traitor in our midst. I need you to help me eliminate the threat. I believe he, or she, is working with FN-2187. Your mission is to find FN-2187. Question him to determine the source of information and then kill him.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
What if there is no source?

Hux responds snappily, as if he’d been waiting for the moment.

GENERAL HUX  
Well, if there is no source, I’ll just have to assume that you’re the source and I’ll have the Knights of Ren use you as their plaything—that’s them now.

She adjusts her posture, uncomfortably.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
What?! The Knights of Ren are coming HERE?! It would be wiser that I left before they arrive.

GENERAL HUX  
Well, I don’t want to keep you, but I don’t have any information on the whereabouts of FN-2187.

DJ walks in, escorted by the 2 ensigns. They have a team carrying a floating platform with a large egg-shaped orb radiating from a band in its center.

GENERAL HUX  
Ah, DJ, just the man I wanted to see. Do you have any information on the whereabouts of FN-2187?

The escorts stop as DJ approaches General Hux and Captain Phasma.

DJ  
Well, I might if I knew what a FN-8-1-7 was.

Hux walks past DJ to examine the machine. He’s thinking about what it does.

GENERAL HUX  
So, then, what marvel have you brought me today?

DJ  
I c-c-came about this beauty while I was s-s-salvaging near Tython.

Hux perks up and seems suddenly interested.

GENERAL HUX  
Tython you say? Is it Shikaakwan?

He knows what it is. It is a device for holding Jedi. It’s ability to disable the life-force of its victim... could kill a normal man, painfully.

Knowingly, Hux summons DJ closer to the device. DJ doesn’t see Hux’s evil smirk as he turns.

GENERAL HUX  
This emblem, right here…

DJ gets closer to the device. As he does, Hux grabs his neck and holds his head into the device, activating it!

DJ screams in pain as the life begins to drain from his face. His hair is beginning to grey after only moments in the device.

GENERAL HUX  
This would be a good time to point out to you that I do not like to repeat myself. I know you have information that can help me. WHERE IS FN-2187?

DJ is gasping for air as his face is looking more wrinkled. He’s in agony, trying to speak.

DJ  
Endor. They’re going to Endor.

Hux pulls him out of the device.

GENERAL HUX  
What did you say?

DJ  
I don’t know for sure, but the c-c-chatter is that the resistance is travelling to Endor. That’s all I know, I s-s-swear.

Hux looks pleased with himself.

GENERAL HUX  
That wasn’t so hard now, was it?

He yanks DJ back to his feet and brushes off his shoulder, to straighten him up.

GENERAL HUX  
Well, your device works… would you like to go to the medical bay?

Hux turns to an ensign.

GENERAL HUX  
Have this machine taken to the holding cell.

DJ  
No need, I’ll just add hazard pay.

He sounds resilient, but he hasn’t seen what’s happened… he’s lost at least 10 years of his life. He reaches up to examine his face as the others speak.

GENERAL HUX  
Ah, a man after my own heart. Let’s talk money. But first… Phasma!

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Yes, sir?

GENERAL HUX  
WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? HE SAID ENDOR. Take whatever troops you need and find FN-2187. Stop at nothing. Bring him back dead or alive… preferably dead.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Confirmed. I will execute FN-2187.

Hux turns back to DJ as Phasma departs.

GENERAL HUX  
Let’s talk business.

DJ’s face is swelling, his eyes too puffy to discern his reaction. His intense pain sending ice through Hux’s veins. He relishes in his handiwork. DJ sees the cruelty in his eyes.

DJ  
Actually, I’d like to go with Phasma. Have you s-s-seen the destruction s-s-she leaves in her wake? Lots of money to be had there, my friend. We’ll talk payment for this b-b-beauty when I get back.

GENERAL HUX  
Very well, I can’t stand to see you this way anyhow. 

A slight tinge of guilt pained Hux. He would have once considered him a partner. It was a fleeting thought, giving way to something more sinister:

Pride. He looks pleased that everything has gone his way for once. He walks to the observation glass and sees his reflection. Now, to deal with the Knights of Ren…


	6. Arrival

Int. Shot.: Millennium Falcon Cabin  
Finn, Rose, BB8

Survivors—some women and children—are gathered inside the Millennium Falcon, near the intercoms again. Finn and Rose stand together. They’re the closest to the intercom, expecting the announcement when the system chirps to life:

[Direction: Comic relief; Poe talks like a corporate jet pilot.]

POE DAMERON (OVER INTERCOM)  
Everyone listen up, this is your Captain speaking. It is my pleasure to inform you that—due to Chewy’s outstanding spacial perception and Rose’s newfound force abilities—we’ve made it to the Bespin System! 

The mic clicks off. Cheers erupt. Rose smiles at Finn. He smiles back. Poe waits for the cheers to fade before the mic pops back on.

POE DAMERON (OVER INTERCOM)  
Let me tell you, those two deserve a medal for what they just did—it was beyond human…

He takes a dramatic breath that lasts longer than it should. Finally, he takes a sarcastic tone and blows out the all the air from his lungs at once, as he expresses:

POE DAMERON (OVER INTERCOM)  
Prepare for arrival on Cloud City. 

CGI: The Millennium Falcon performs a flyover of Cloud City

Int. Shot.: Millennium Falcon Cabin  
The passengers stabilize themselves appropriately and the Falcon’s hull begins to vibrate—slowly at first, then increasing in intensity.

Suddenly, the shaking stops and a feeling of weightlessness catches them, but only for a brief moment. The reassuring hum of the landing jets… they had made it, safe and sound.

[Direction: The camera shakes and people stumble to simulate the landing on Cloud City.]

The hull’s vibration comes to a stable resting point as Poe comes over the intercom once again.

POE DAMERON (OVER INTERCOM)  
I have now turned off the fasten seatbelt sign and you may walk around the cabin freely. As you exit the loading bay, please mind the gap.

C3P0 (OVER INTERCOM - BACKGROUND)  
Well, I never… The likelihood that anyone would laugh at that joke is Eighty-nine thousand, one hun...

He trails off.

ROSE TICO  
\--Now that’s a useful statistic!

Rose turns to Finn, something wasn’t right. Suddenly, Finn begins cackling with laughter. It makes its way to the intercom and everyone can hear it amplified several times over.

[Direction: The camera changes to a bright light—John Boyega’s perspective. His breathing can be heard.]

Light shines into his eyes. He holds up a hand to deflect it. He speaks in a strange accent.

FINN  
Um.. did you change the lines? I’m sorry, that was so silly, I don’t know what came over me. Can we do it again?

Everyone is staring at him. He tries to look past people but all he sees is light…

[Direction: The camera shifts back to normal.]

Rose looks concerned.

ROSE TICO  
Are you okay Finn?

FINN  
God, this is a nightmare—where am I? I want to be Finn again.

She looks at him strange. She nudges him gently. He’s sweating bullets.

ROSE TICO  
Finn? What’s wrong with your voice?

His eyes roll back in his head and he falls into her arms. At that very moment, R2D2 just happened to be speeding through the cabin, on an urgent mission.

ROSE TICO  
Finn?! Finn!?

Rose catches Finn, and struggles to hold him upright. His momentum pushes her backward, into a highly motivated R2D2. Their combined weight knocks R2D2 on his side. Rose lays Finn out cautiously and then helps R2D2 up.

ROSE TICO  
I’m really sorry, Artoo.

He blips an anxious ‘thank you’ and resumes his mission. He has a message for Leia—information that could finally bring the force back into balance.

Int. Shot: Millennium Falcon Corridors  
R2D2

He rolls up to Leia’s quarters and uses his port to forcefully open the door. He stealthily slips inside and approaches Leia, who awakens.

Int. Shot: Millennium Falcon Captain’s Quarters  
Leia, R2D2

LEIA ORGANA  
Artoo, what are you doing in here? I’m too drained for visitors. Please leave me be.

R2D2 responds with a series of heightened blips and beeps.

LEIA ORGANA  
My father? That makes no sense, do you know how old I am?

R2D2 shows a projection of Anakin Skywalker with short hair, young, fighting Trade Federation droids.

LEIA ORGANA  
Anakin… No. He was a monster.

R2D2 responds with a series of sad blips and beeps.

LEIA ORGANA  
You fought with him in the Clone Wars… he’s your true master, isn’t he?

R2D2 nods and blips, affirmatively.

LEIA ORGANA  
Let’s say I believe you. What does he want from me?

R2D2 responds with a series of happy blips and beeps.

LEIA ORGANA  
Help me? I’m beyond helping, Artoo. Please just leave me be.

R2D2 is frustrated. He shows her a picture with a shadowy man watching their very conversation from behind a corridor nearby.

When she realizes what she is looking at is a live feed, she is startled.

LEIA ORGANA  
Who is that!? ARTOO!? How are you showing me this!?

She leaps out of bed and runs to catch the interloper. He disappears around the corner.

Int. Shot: Millennium Falcon Corridors  
Leia, ???

She reaches around the corner, quickly, grabbing at the man’s obscuring hood and robe.

As she does, he disappears into a wisp of smoke as his garments fall to the ground. A small orange crystal pendant necklace rolls from the fallen robes.

Leia picks it up. She turns to R2D2.

LEIA ORGANA  
What is the meaning of this?!

He blips nervously, joining her in the corridors. They begin walking to the cabin.

LEIA ORGANA  
Why should I wear it?

LEIA ORGANA  
Please R2D2, we’ve been friends for so long. What are you not telling me?

R2D2 blips nervously.

LEIA ORGANA  
Fine, you’ve caught my interest. I will come with you... and I will wear your charm… I’m really putting my trust in you, my friend.

R2D2 blips happily.

LEIA ORGANA  
Oh is that right? We’ll just have to see about that.

Int. Shot: Millennium Falcon Cabin  
Leia approaches Poe, who is staring at several Cloud City medics tending to Finn. She gives Poe a wide eyed look.

LEIA ORGANA  
What happened to Finn?

POE DAMERON  
Autowash? I don’t know, he was like that when I got here.

They take a moment to see Finn coming to.

LEIA ORGANA  
Looks like someone got the space jitters.

POE DAMERON  
The what?!

LEIA ORGANA  
Never heard of it? It’s when you stay in space too long without any constant reference point. It starts making you hallucinate.

POE DAMERON  
We were all on this same ship, that doesn’t make sense.

LEIA ORGANA  
Think about it, Poe, he’s been jumping from one battle to the next—all around the galaxy without any place to call home.

POE DAMERON  
Huh… I didn’t think about it like that. I mean, he’s such a tough guy, I just assumed he’d always be… resilient to things like that.

Leia leans in to Poe and whispers in his ear.

LEIA ORGANA  
He may be a trained, battle-hardened warrior, but he’s still a person in there. Beneath the rugged exterior, I have a feeling a great man is waiting to emerge.

She stands back up straight, pleased with her assessment, she crosses her arms. He turns to her, a plea leaning toward desperation:

POE DAMERON  
Leia, I can’t be the leader. All of what you just said, I’d never even think about it! Just take the job back, please! I’m sorry I turned against General Holdo and I’m sorry that I got everyone killed taking down the Dreadnought!

She turns to comfort him.

LEIA ORGANA  
And now that you’ve learned some of the toughest lessons the hardest way, perhaps you’ll quickly come to realize that you must surround yourself with good people—that no one does it alone.

She pokes his chest.

LEIA ORGANA  
You have all you will ever need, right here. Stop doubting that. Good things are coming, Poe. Are you going to be ready for them, or not?

Poe nods, reluctantly, as he thinks it over. One of the medics approaches Leia.

CLOUD CITY MEDIC  
He’ll be fine, but we’re going to need to run a test on him, it’ll only take a few moments, but he’ll need to come with us to the lab.

Leia nods.

LEIA ORGANA  
We’re going to meet with Lando, did he provide any instructions?

CLOUD CITY MEDIC  
We’re just flight medics, mam.

LEIA ORGANA  
I see. Come on, Poe.

Leia grabs Poe by the arm and begins walking down the exit ramp. He stumbles slightly as he follows behind her, trying to regain his balance and catch up. R2D2 chirps happily and follows them down the ramp.

Ext. Shot: Cloud City Landing Platform  
Leia, Poe, R2D2, HH5

As they exit the Falcon, a small droid quickly approaches them in a somewhat startling fashion. It stops, hovering a meter or so away.

Floating in the air before them is a small mechanical orb, sleek and smooth—a coppery brown color. It has a stripe of gold plating around its midsection, with a single green sensor in the front. It’s light pulsates as he speaks.

HH5  
Hello. I am HH5, personal assistant to Baron Administrator Lando Calrissian. I am here to guide you, and to answer any questions you might have about Cloud City, repairs to your vehicle, or any other general inquiries.

Poe takes an unusual interest in the droid.

POE DAMERON  
Where did you come from? Your technology looks light years ahead of anything I’ve seen!

HH5  
I am what you might call “state of the art.” I come from the planet Ishkari, in the Ilum system. My creators are among the most brilliant in the galaxy, but of course, I have to say that.

Where would you like to go first?

Leia takes charge.

LEIA ORGANA  
Let’s wait for the others, then you can take us to Lando.

As she speaks, Rose, C3P0, BB8 and Chewy emerge from the Falcon.

POE DAMERON  
Everyone off, buddy?

CHEWBACCA (IN NATIVE TONGUE)  
Yeah, but Finn’s going to the medlab… and we can’t find Rey.

POE DAMERON  
Alright then, he can join us when he’s feeling better. Leia, have you seen Rey?

LEIA ORGANA  
She’s probably just run off on some Jedi adventure. I’m sure she’ll turn up soon.

Chewy takes an interest in HH5, prodding the droid as if it were a toy. The droid floats away from him, harmlessly, as he toys with it. The others look on in amusement.

LEIA ORGANA  
I think I might’ve had you figured wrong this whole time, Chewy. 

CHEWBACCA (IN NATIVE TONGUE)  
It’s so round and shiny!

The others laugh, in good spirit. HH5 in unphased.

POE DAMERON  
Okay then… HH5, please take us to meet Lando!

HH5  
Please, follow me.

HH5 begins floating toward the landing pad doors. He continues:

HH5  
Unfortunately, Lando is currently indisposed, however, he has authorized me to take you to the Administrative Hall where you may wait for him. He assured me he will not be long.

The landing pad doors slide open and they enter the Cloud City Corridors.

Int. Shot: Cloud City Corridors  
Leia, Poe, Rose, R2D2, BB8, C3P0, HH5, Chewy

An eerie feeling sets in. Chewy looks at Leia. C3P0 moves behind Chewy for protection.

BB8 (IN DROIDSPEAK)  
I have a bad feeling about this…

R2D2 blips grumpily at BB8, making a blowing raspberry sound.

CHEWBACCA (IN NATIVE TONGUE)  
Maybe we’re not being paranoid enough! This is too familiar, surely he wouldn’t do the same thing to us twice!!

LEIA ORGANA  
My heart just sank, too. He’s harmless, he’s doing this on purpose to get a rise out of me. We’ll be fine.

They begin following HH5. Leia mutters to herself:

LEIA ORGANA  
I hope…

They make their way down several long corridors as HH5 continues his hosting duties, Poe remembers something:

POE DAMERON  
HH5. When you said, “State of the Art?” What does that mean? You’re a droid—that makes you mechanical, right?

HH5’s sensor turns to Poe, as he continues to float forward.

HH5  
I am a droid, and I have feelings… you, Neanderthal.

CHEWBACCA (IN NATIVE TONGUE)  
Sophisticated droid…

POE DAMERON  
Woah…woah!! That’s not what I meant! I just don’t understand you, that’s all. Look… I’m sorry. Can you please explain how art fits in?

Poe puts his hands up defensively and motions for calm.

HH5  
Well, do I exist where you come from?

POE DAMERON  
No.

HH5  
And have you ever imagined that an assistant to the Baron Administrator would be an advanced droid?

HH5 stops and turns to Poe. He appears to nod up and down, sizing him up.

POE DAMERON  
Um, well, no.

HH5  
Imagination creates art. It has to be imagined before it is invented. 

Rose inserts herself.

ROSE TICO  
There’s more to it than that. It’s not just imagination… you need inspiration to make changes, even to things like engineering.

Leia regards Rose, curiously. HH5 also turns to Rose. He moves closer, making eye contact with her.

HH5  
This is what Lando calls, “One smart cookie.”

Rose blushes slightly. HH5 turns back to Poe. 

HH5  
This one, however, is in need of an update.

Poe makes a snarky face at HH5. HH5 records his snarky face and emits a projection, running it on a loop. He begins emitting prerecorded laughter.

HH5  
See? This is you. I think you’re experiencing a glitch.

POE DAMERON  
…

His face gets stoic, he’s not amused. Suddenly, HH5 emits pre-recorded laughter.

HH5  
HAHAHA I’m just teasing you.

POE DAMERON  
Great, a mission critical droid with a sense of humor. What will they think of next?

Rose and Leia begin snickering. Poe shrugs it off. They continue to follow HH5.

POE DAMERON  
Not to rain on your parade, but we’re in a bit of a rush here. The First Order is actively looking for us and Kylo Ren will stop at nothing to destroy us. We need to talk to Lando, now.

HH5  
Relax, Poe, we are here.

They arrive before two large white doors… the very doors that held Leia as Darth Vader descended upon Cloud City many years before. An ominous feeling sets in. R2D2 blips nervously. The doors glide open to reveal the Administrative Hall.

Int. Shot: Cloud City Administrative Hall  
Leia, Poe, Rose, R2D2, BB8, C3P0, HH5, Chewy

HH5 coasts to the rear of the room. R2D2 and C3P0 join him. They stand together and begin communicating in variations of droid languages, all indecipherable to the non-droids.

BB8 rolls up to Poe’s leg.

BB8 (IN DROIDSPEAK)  
Please don’t forget about me…

Poe kneels down to BB8, wiping off one of his sensors.

POE DAMERON  
What’s wrong? Why don’t you join the other droids, little guy?

Poe looks toward HH5, seeing the droids all clustered together like that… it was odd.

HH5  
Please, make yourself comfortable, Lando will be along shortly.

[Direction: Leia takes a seat at the left side of the table. Poe takes the far end. Rose takes a seat between Poe and Leia. Leia sits across from Finn. The right side of the table is empty, as well as the chair at the head of the table. It’s the same Administrative Hallway from many years ago, but it has clearly been upgraded.]

Poe pats BB8 gently.

POE DAMERON  
Go on.

BB8 (IN DROIDSPEAK)  
Okay, but I have something important to tell you…

He rolls over to R2D2, dejectedly. Poe looks back up at the droids, and then over to Leia. She returns the amused glance.

LEIA ORGANA  
Civilization pops up in the strangest places…

CHEWBACCA (IN NATIVE TOUNGE)  
Just because you don’t notice, doesn’t mean it’s not there!

He joins the droids in the corner and begins to hum a low growl that somehow resonates with the droidspeak. The humans stare, speechless.

As the group continues their discussion, BB8 and R2D2 begin chirping to one another, directly. Chewy takes an interest and pokes them, laughing quietly at the droids.

HH5 leaves the droids and comes back toward Leia. 

HH5  
Please, you look tired. Have a seat. I have news. Finn has been cleared and will arrive momentarily.

The doors slide open and the Cloud City Medic escorts Finn to the room.

CLOUD CITY MEDIC  
You’ll need to stay off of your feet until the medication wears off.

FINN  
I’m fine.

He tugs himself out of the medic’s grasp and takes two staggering steps forward.

LEIA ORGANA  
Go easy, there’s no rush.

She motions for Finn to take a seat.

LEIA ORGANA  
Have a seat with me.

He sits across from her. 

LEIA ORGANA  
Well, here we are. I’d like to take time to celebrate, but we must be vigilant. Kylo Ren has become even more ruthless than I imagined… to try to kill both of his own parents… it’s unnatural. I fear that he has lost his soul.

FINN  
But we’re going to be safe here, right? Where is Rey?

POE DAMERON  
Speaking of—Did you see the technology that’s running this place? It’s amazing… she probably got excited and ran off.

Finn scrunches his eyes at Poe.

FINN  
I think someone might be rubbing off on you.

He smiles.

POE DAMERON  
You’re right… she’s… uplifting. Everything seems brighter through her eyes… I just imagine how she would see things and—everything makes so much more sense.

LEIA ORGANA  
Well I’ll be a monkey’s uncle. Poe, the romantic—I guess it makes sense, considering how passionate you are about flying.

Poe blushes and subsequently gets quiet.

LEIA ORGANA  
As I learn more about each of you, I become more and more comfortable with leaving you in charge.

POE DAMERON  
What? You can’t mean that! We’re not ready!!

LEIA ORGANA  
What then, Poe? What is it you need to have to lead?

He says nothing, unable to draw form around an appropriate response.

LEIA ORGANA  
Nothing, that’s what. You just have to be the best possible version of yourself, all the time—it’s impossibly difficult, but make no mistake… you’re all ready.

She pauses, allowing them a moment to really hear the words.

LEIA ORGANA  
The most important thing is to let your heart guide you. I think we all know now that the force moves through us… all of us.

Now that we understand, it is our responsibility, to listen to that force—to feel it in our bodies and visualize it in our minds.

FINN  
Why are we even talking about this? If you think the First Order is going to sit by and let us build a new insurrection under their noses—you don’t know Phasma, and you don’t know Kylo Ren.

LEIA ORGANA  
You’re not wrong. You probably know more about my son now than I do—

She falters at the realization of her own statement. Her voice gets quieter.

LEIA ORGANA  
…that’s something a mother should never have to say.

Rose puts her hand on her shoulder, consoling her. Leia lifts a hand, gently dismissing her concern.

LEIA ORGANA  
Finn, darling. You have much to learn in the ways of the world, our society is very different than the one you came from.

The point, my friend, is to bring people together.

ROSE TICO  
I’d like to say that the First Order is the only obstacle standing in our way of that, but after meeting DJ… we have our work cut out for us. How can you fight greed with reason when greed results in the accumulation of power?

Leia looks at Rose, in shock at the insight coming from such a young person.

LEIA ORGANA  
You’ve been with the resistance all this time? How is it that I never found you until now? I sure could have used someone like you around…

Suddenly, a chime rings from HH5.

HH5  
Ah, Master Lando has completed his duties and will arrive momentarily.

A few moments later, HH5 raises his voice to announce the arrival of the Baron Administrator.

HH5  
Ladies and Gentlemen, Baron Administrator of Cloud City, General to the Resistance, and the only person in the galaxy to complete the Kessel run in less than TEN PARSECS: Lando Calrissian

With that, the door opens. Lando is standing proudly with his hands on his waist. He begins to laugh.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Han you old dog, I couldn’t resist that last part—you never shut up ab—

He notices.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Oh no, where’s Han?

Everyone is silent. Lando scans the room from the doorway. He doesn’t see Han. He takes his hands off his hips and steps into the room. He makes eye contact with Leia and her eyes well up. He knows instantly. Tears fill his eyes.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
How did it happen?

FINN  
It was Kylo Ren…

LEIA ORGANA  
No, it was Ben Solo. He killed his father, Lando.

Lando’s face cringes from a pang of torment.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Your boy… how could this happen?

LEIA ORGANA  
He had too much of his grandfather in him.

ROSE TICO  
How can you talk about him as if he’s dead? He is your son, Leia, have you really given up on him?

LEIA ORGANA  
I… no. He is still my son.

Rose tries to look Leia in the eyes, confidently—partially managing to pull it off.

ROSE TICO  
He needs you to fight for him.

Leia looks down, a mixture of sorrow and shame on her face. She takes a moment, clears her throat, then turns to Lando. 

LEIA ORGANA  
How rude of me. I haven’t introduced everyone. Lando, I’d like to introduce you to the team. Unfortunately, Rey, our Jedi master, has disappeared for the time being. She also knows her way around the Falcon so I’m sure you two will have a lot to talk about once we find her.

She stands behind her chair, moving her outstretched hand toward each person as she speaks. 

LEIA ORGANA  
Over here is Finn. He was taken from his home as a child and forced to join the First Order’s army. He somehow managed to break free of their brainwashing and now he’s one of the most powerful fighters we have.

She holds out a hand toward Rose.

LEIA ORGANA  
Rose has been a member of the resistance for several years now, having joined at the same time as her sister to fight the evils of the galaxy together… her sister perished in a resistance bombing run, but now she’s found new purpose in creating a noble vision for the new Rebellion.

Leia walks toward Poe. She puts her hands on her waist as she walks.

LEIA ORGANA  
And of course, Poe Dameron. My half-cocked, reckless, gung-ho pilot who is finally starting to see what it means to become a leader.

She smiles at Poe, then back at Lando.

LEIA ORGANA  
These are the heroes of the Rebellion, and with their strength, the First Order’s days are numbered… my father used to tell me, in our darkest moments is where we can find the greatest strength to overcome. I’m hoping that’s what this is. I see so much potential here in this room…

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
That’s quite the introduction. Please, have a seat.

Leia walks back to her seat. Lando sits at the head of the table, with HH5 floating silently over his shoulder.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Sorry, I’m still processing all of this… Ben Solo is Kylo Ren?

LEIA ORGANA  
Yes…

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
This is worse than I thought. Are any of you familiar with the Knights of Ren?

LEIA ORGANA  
I am… they’re awful. I can’t believe he made them so evil. My own son, lost to darkness… it’s not fair… despite all odds my family has struggled to survive only to continue suffering for generations.

She has a moment of vulnerability but it’s fleeting as she quickly regains composure. It’s apparent she knows how to handle her emotions.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Well, you’re really not going to like this then: they’re back. No one had seen nor heard from them in years—we’re thinking since Kylo teamed up with the First Order.

LEIA ORGANA  
That makes sense. Without their leader, they can’t even think for themselves.

POE DAMERON  
I don’t know the Knights of Ren, but if this is true, then it could mean that they’re working with the First Order now… Kylo Ren must really be desperate to destroy us.

FINN  
Desperate? No. This is exactly how he planned it. Something is wrong… something is coming…

ROSE TICO  
I’ve been getting a bad feeling lately too… I’m worried.

LEIA ORGANA  
No matter what they throw at us, I swear to you all, we will stop them. 

Leia turns away for a moment, pensive.

LEIA ORGANA  
I don’t know what’s come over him… all I can say for sure is, we’re in danger. My son is still in there, but I cannot defend him any longer. Something must be done to stop his growing reign of terror.

ROSE TICO  
I’m not sure how I feel about this. He’s the most powerful man in the galaxy and our plan is to confront him? Besides… he’s your son… we can’t just kill him…

LEIA ORGANA  
Well, what other choice do we have? Let the galaxy suffer at his hands? We must fight to preserve the peace. Even at that cost.

POE DAMERON  
Still, how can you even begin to entertain the idea that our rag-tag rebellion can take down the entire First Order army?

FINN  
We have The Force.

Lando raises a hand, cooly, to get Finn’s attention.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
I know enough to know that the force doesn’t work like that.

LEIA ORGANA  
No, wait. Finn might be on to something. I’ve been feeling… something… lately. It feels as though the force has begun speaking to me… 

ROSE TICO  
You know… I never knew I was force sensitive until the Colossus Tideturner. Do you think the force has chosen sides?

LEIA ORGANA  
I… I think that is what I’m saying. It’s the only way I can explain my presence here, even now. And, before, I could never do this…

She stands up, closes her eyes and lifts her hands, slowly, bending them at the elbow. As she does, everyone in the room is lifted in the air slightly. Everyone, floating, looks at her in shock. Audible gasps can be heard. Even the droids are affected—and blipping happily.

LEIA ORGANA  
I shouldn’t be able to do this. Yet here I am. Such detailed force manipulation requires intense concentration, years of training and practice… and yet I’m doing it as if I’m moving my hand.

I’m living proof that the power of the force has grown. I’ve never been sensitive my whole life, and then suddenly I was able to save myself—adrift in space.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
So you think the force is on our side somehow?

FINN  
That’s good enough for me. Honestly, I’m looking forward to paying back Kylo Ren for all the evil things he’s done. If he loses his empire—that’s a victory.

POE DAMERON  
Well, if we’re taking on the Knights of Ren, we’re going to need serious weapons.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
You don’t know the half of it. I’ve reliable intelligence that the Knights of Ren are utilizing ancient Sith relics acquired from an expeditionary campaign to the old Jedi and Sith temples around the galaxy. They are well armed and leave a wake of terrible destruction everywhere they go.

FINN  
We need to make a plan… We’ve learned the location of a lightsaber on Endor, thanks to C3P0. I want to go after it. Rey said it should be me since I’m a trained fighter.

LEIA ORGANA  
That sounds good to me. You’re the best warrior we have.

FINN  
I’m so excited! I get my own lightsaber!

Finn grins, ear to ear. Lando chuckles at him.

ROSE TICO  
You’re such a goof. I guess I better go with you to keep you out of trouble.

Chewy laughs and then mocks the idea of Finn with a lightsaber.

FINN  
Oh yeah? You overgrown fuzzball, you’re coming too!

Lando looks at Finn, curiously, then at Leia. She shrugs.

LEIA ORGANA  
They went on one mission together. One.

Lando offers a kind smile, nodding his head at Finn. Chewy makes a dejected, disgruntled sound as he looks down, sadly. 

CHEWBACCA (IN NATIVE TONGUE)  
It’s not the same without Han.

He groans sadly.

LEIA ORGANA  
Aww, come here you big lug.

Leia goes to Chewy and scratches him, affectionately. He groans in appreciation.

POE DAMERON  
That leaves me. Honestly, I’m useless without a ship.

Leia smiles at Lando, he returns the smile.

LEIA ORGANA  
Did you get that message I sent you?

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
I did. You’ll be happy to know, I have exactly what you’re looking for. H5, do the honors.

The lights dim and HH5 puts up a projection hologram of a brand new, jet black with red trim, x-wing fighter. A Jedi Order sigil is proudly displayed in several locations on the ship. It’s fully customized down to the last detail. It’s the last ship Poe will ever need to own, and he couldn’t have designed a more perfect version himself.

POE DAMERON  
No way. No! Way! Get out of here. ARE YOU SERIOUS?! FOR ME!?!

Lando and Leia both appear to be very pleased with his reaction.

LEIA ORGANA  
I guess Christmas came early this year.

She says, only half joking.

CHEWBACCA (IN NATIVE TONGUE)  
Seriously, Christmas!?!

Chewy sighs.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Leia sent me a message saying that she had one of the best pilots in the galaxy with no fighter… so she had me whip one up for you.

HH5  
Actually, that honor fell to me. I am quite pleased with it, it is my very first creative enterprise. I began with the original X-type frame and enhanced its plating to be both more maneuverable, and more aerodynamic—highly important for planetary encounters.

Oh my, pardon my manners, I overstepped my boundaries.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
No, H5, c’mon, you’re my pal. C’mon tell us the rest!

His light sensor glows from green to a deep blue.

HH5  
Why thank you, Lando, you’re very warm. As I was saying, using some rather cutting edge engineering, I was able to create a pulse drive for the light engine. Activating said drive will launch you instantly into pre-hyperlight speed, dematerializing you long enough to escape any imminent threat.

It goes without saying, in the proper hands—and with the proper droid to run calculations, the pilot of this ship can essentially read the future.

Even Lando seems surprised. Poe’s jaw is on the floor, metaphorically.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Woah now, H5, don’t go overselling it—let’s just take it slow.

POE DAMERON  
I… um… thank you, Lando. Truly, thank you, for all of this…

…can I go see it?

Lando chuckles heartily.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Of course. HH5, please show our friend to his new ship.

POE DAMERON  
Come on BB8, lets go see our new X-wing!

BB8, HH5 and Poe leave the room.

LEIA ORGANA  
He’s a good kid, but he’s not ready to be a leader yet. It’s going to be up to you two and Rey to lead this Rebellion.

She nods at Finn and Rose. Rose nods back while Finn stares blankly. He’s a bit conflicted—Poe is his friend.

FINN  
How can you say that, Leia? You literally just told us we’re all ready! He’s here. He’s fighting for us. Period.

LEIA ORGANA  
He would sacrifice everything for even a small chance at victory.

FINN  
Yeah, and I’m the same way. On Crait I charged straight into that cannon and I would be dead now were it not for Rose.

Rose places her hand on Finn’s arm.

ROSE TICO  
Finn, she just means we need each other.

FINN  
Then Poe should be here too. I don’t like the way this is going. I’m sorry Leia, Poe saved my life and I just don’t know you that well.

I need to get my mind off this. Come on Chewy, I’m going to Endor. 

Finn gets up and leaves the room. Chewy and C3P0 follow him. Leia begins to go after him.

LEIA ORGANA  
Finn. Finn. Wait, Finn!

Rose stands up quickly and motions for the others to stay in place.

ROSE TICO  
Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him.

Rose follows Finn out of the room. Only Leia, Lando and R2D2 remain.

Leia turns to Lando.

LEIA ORGANA  
Now old friend... What will you do next?

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
I’ve seen the wake of destruction that the Knights of Ren leave. I hope to God they never come here, but if they do—well I’ve been preparing for a rainy day my entire life.

Leia nods, looking away; distant.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
I didn’t mean to bore you…

LEIA ORGANA  
No, I’m sorry, it’s just… there’s something I need to tell you. A burden Luke and Han and I have carried for a long time… I feel that I must finally get this burden off of my chest. Will you listen old friend?

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Of course, Leia, I hope you know I’d do anything for you…

He offers, kindly.

LEIA ORGANA  
I can’t… not anymore. I can’t hide this anymore… not with Luke and Han both gone… It is time for the secrecy to end.

The Knights of Ren were Luke’s students, Lando. My son turned them all. I may never be able to forgive him for that… what am I saying? He’s my son. I would give anything for him still, but...

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
This is a lot to process, I’m sorry it’s come to this, Leia—you deserved better.

She smiles at him, weakly.

LEIA ORGANA  
You old dog… 

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
That’s not what—

Leia begins laughing, meagerly. The conversation has taken its toll on her already exhausted body.

LEIA ORGANA  
I’m tired, old friend. Tired and worried. I can’t take care of these kids anymore—things have evolved beyond what I’m comfortable with.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
What do you mean?

LEIA ORGANA  
I can’t be responsible for them anymore… if I lose anyone else to the dark side… I won’t survive it, my heart is too fragile.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
I don’t believe that for one minute. You’re the strongest person I know.

He goes to Leia and hugs her. She embraces him, allowing herself this one comfort. Just for a moment—and then a feeling.

What was this? A sharp pain above her heart. The crystal! She reaches up, grasping it under her clothing. She looks speechless for a moment before finding the right words.

LEIA ORGANA  
Have you noticed anyone or anything unusual around here Lando?

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Can’t say that I have. All visitors are cleared via the Security Force at the transport tower. There’s been no unauthorized entries that I’m aware of. Should I be worried?

LEIA ORGANA  
No, I’ve just had a strange feeling lately and, on the Falcon, someone was on board that was not a part of the crew. It was a familiar presence, but I could not sense who or why.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Well, I assure you, no one is stepping foot onto Cloud City without me knowing about it. We’ve upgraded our blast doors to include a fail-safe lock. If they attempt to breach them by force, they will instantly meld into solid carbonite.

LEIA ORGANA  
You’ve really spared no expense. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’d been preparing for this for awhile now…

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Guilty as charged… I knew if you’d ever come back here, it’d be a last resort… and I knew you’d have reservations about trusting me. I want you to know, there’s nothing that will stop me from protecting you this time.

LEIA ORGANA  
You just gave me the chills, my old friend. I am grateful for your help…

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
I sense a ‘but’ coming…

LEIA ORGANA  
No but. It’s just that I hate to ask you for anything else.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
I’m all yours… I would do anything for you, Leia.

LEIA ORGANA  
Please don’t say that… Look, it’s Finn. I’m concerned about him.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Finn is strong. You said yourself, he’s a warrior—best of the best. What are you worried about?

LEIA ORGANA  
He was raised as a soldier... He knows only the Rebellion and the First Order. Once this war ends, where will he go, what will he do?

I worry because he’s always been running. Now that he’s stopped, what happens when the conflict ends? He will not understand what it means to live in peace…

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
I see…

LEIA ORGANA  
He needs a man in his life, a good man—a man who knows who he is.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
And I’m one of the last ones around these days… Say no more, I’ll talk to him before he leaves.

As they all leave the room, Leia and R2D2 linger behind.

LEIA ORGANA  
Okay Artoo, I don’t have much left in me, but let’s see what you wanted to show me.

R2D2 blips happily as they leave the room.

Int. Shot: Cloud City Corridors  
Leia, R2D2

R2D2 comes to a halt before a plain looking panel on the wall. There’s a port hidden from view that slides open as R2D2 gets closer.

He inserts his plug and rotates the clear disc inside. To Leia’s surprise, the panel wall slides open, revealing a droid maintenance passageway.

LEIA ORGANA  
We have to stop meeting like this, Artoo.

R2D2 blips happily.

Int. Shot: Cloud City Droid Service Corridor  
Leia, R2D2

The passageway is completely dark. R2D2 lights the path as Leia follows him.

LEIA ORGANA  
Go slowly, Artoo, I’m getting old.

[Direction: Suddenly, a flash of bright white light fills the screen. The meager silhouette of a man can barely be distinguished in the glowing light.]

Leia’s crystal pendant begins to resonte before her. It glows a brilliant orange. Power flows within it and the crystal begins to reverberate, shaking itself free of the chain. It floats between Leia and the mysterious man encapsulated in light.

MYSTERIOUS MAN  
Who are you? 

LEIA ORGANA  
I am Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, General to the Resistance, of the Skywalker bloodline, and I am a Rebel… to the end.

MYSTERIOUS MAN  
Awaken to your true self.

The mysterious man, still obscured, begins to emerge. He draws closer, his shadowy figure billowing against the light. He reaches out slowly to touch her forehead. As he does, her body begins to disintegrate into ash. The crystal billows with energy as the ash dissipates. 

The crystal floats gently into his hand and the man evaporates into the darkness.

R2D2 blips happily. He begins to wander around Cloud City…


	7. Weapons

Int. Shot: Millennium Falcon Cabin  
Finn, Rose, C3P0, Chewbacca

The Falcon has landed on Endor and the crew prepares to disembark.

FINN  
So, what’s the game plan?

C3P0  
The Ewoks are not hostile, they will welcome us with great reverence.

Chewy laughs. Rose and Finn look at him, confused.

ROSE TICO  
Uh oh.

FINN  
Chewy is laughing. Why is Chewy laughing?

ROSE TICO  
I’m sure it’ll be fine, come on, let’s go.

[Direction: The camera is positioned from inside the ship, looking down the ramp. The team departs the Falcon. One by one, they disappear from view as they exit the ramp and turn out of view.]

A few moments pass and nothing happens.

Suddenly, Finn lets out a bloodcurdling scream from outside the Millennium Falcon. C3P0 can be heard trying to deescalate the situation.

[Direction: the still on the cabin fades to black as the commotion continues… fading with the black screen.]

Ext. Shot: Forest Moon of Endor  
Finn, Rose

[Direction: Bright screen... daylight. Treetops floating by… the camera perspective of Finn.

The camera tilts and pans out, revealing an army of Ewoks carrying Finn and Rose away on fire spits.]

Finn struggles, losing his cool and screaming through his gag. Rose is mumbling through her gag, trying to get Finn to calm down—it’s having the reverse effect. She looks around, trying to find C3P0 and Chewy. They are nowhere in sight…

Ext. Shot: Forest Sanctuary adorned with flowers and gold trinkets  
Finn, Rose, C3P0, Wickett Warrick, Chewy

The caravan approaches the Ewok camp to find a newly updated “throne room” for C3P0. He sits gloriously atop it with great reverence.

As they see Threepio, Rose finally relaxes. He’s wearing a crown made from branches with flowers.

C3P0 directs them to bring the prisoners to the front and release them. They comply.

Wicket Warrick, now the Chief of Bright Tree Village, and has been bestowed the sacred duty of guarding Luke’s green lightsaber. He’s force sensitive now, and looking older in age. He offers a welcome:

WICKET WARRICK (IN EWOK)  
At last, the one true king has returned!! We bask in his glory as he glimmers like the sun!

C3P0 (IN EWOK)  
I appreciate the gesture, but I am not your king! Release the prisoners, they are my friends.

As Rose is released, the Ewoks holding Finn are anxious that he is still struggling to get free on his own. It turns into a slight shuffle with Finn yelling through the gag. He looks pale.

ROSE TICO  
Are you okay, Finn?

Finn finally breaks free from the fire spit and stumbles forward toward her. Now he’s struggling with the gag. He leans in closely to speak only to Rose.

FINN  
THEY’RE FURRY.

He laughs nervously. They hear his tone and everyone stops to look at Finn.

FINN  
Um… it’s just.. I never expected the Ewoks to be anything like this. 

An Ewok child moves close to him to see how different he is and he moves away, as if she had some contagion.

FINN  
Don’t touch me, please.

The little girl’s mother comes and escorts her away, chirping conversation with Wickett as they depart. Threepio turns to Finn and Rose.

C3P0  
They’re less threatening than they seem. This is their leader, Wicket Warrick.

Wicket, standing next to the throne that C3P0 is seated on, bows courteously at the introduction.

C3P0 (IN EWOK)  
Please allow me to introduce you to my friends, Finn, Rose and you know Chewbacca.

As their names are called, each takes a moment to acknowledge who they are: Finn Raises a finger, Rose smiles and waves and Chewy lets out a subdued feral cry.

Wicket Warrick and C3P0 exchange dialogue for a moment before C3P0 turns to Finn.

FINN  
Did you ask him about the lightsaber?

C3P0  
I did. He says the saber is locked away by an ancient Jedi training ritual. He says that the only way to obtain the saber is to fight him in the ancient Ewok art of unarmed combat!

Finn laughs, dismissively. He shakes his head, looking down.

FINN  
I thought they were just going to give it to us, why the theatrics?

He begins taking off his coat.

FINN  
Does he know I was a soldier?

His expression appears to be of genuine concern.

C3P0  
You may want to rethink your confidence. Master Luke left his saber here for a reason and he would never have allowed it to fall into the wrong hands.

That said, you’re a strong man, you can handle a furry little chieftain, can’t you?

FINN  
Jokes? I think that crown is going to your head... Okay, how bad can it be? Let’s do this. 

They walk outside the sanctuary and enter a makeshift Jedi training ground. Finn squares off against Wickett. He steps forward.

Ext. Shot: Makeshift Jedi training ground (a clearing)  
Wicket Warrick, Finn, Rose, C3P0, Chewy, a gathering of Ewoks

[Direction: The camera pans out, revealing a wild west style showdown. Everything grows quiet. A completely inappropriate tumbleweed passes by…]

A dramatic whooshing sound can be heard. A bright light flashes.

[Direction: everything goes dark. Pan out from Finn’s face in the dirt, Wicket’s furry paw on his head.]

WICKET WARRICK (IN EWOK)  
You really should try to use the force.

FINN  
Great! Now he’s shit talking me!?

Rose, Chewy and Threepio, along with a crowd of Ewoks, cheer the battle from the sidelines. Wicket steps off of him.

Finn begins to rise slowly from the ground. He dusts himself off.

FINN  
He’s… fast…

ROSE TICO  
You can do it Finn, I believe in you!

Chewy agrees.

CHEWBACCA (IN NATIVE DIALECT)  
I promise the fur will slow him down!

Rose laughs and nudges Chewy.

C3P0  
He thinks you should use the Force.

FINN  
I don't have the Force!

C3P0 (IN EWOK)  
He says he doesn’t have the force.

WICKET WARRICK (IN EWOK)  
Feel the energy in your body, what does it tell you? I did not have the force either... but I do now.

C3P0  
He says he didn’t have the Force, but that you should feel the energy in your body… he certainly can use the force now.

FINN  
Okay, I’ll try.

He focuses, closing his eyes. Rose begins coaching him.

ROSE TICO  
When I was talking to Rey… she said the force is all about feeling. Reach out with your heart and feel the life force within you, around you, flowing through you as you breathe. It is all you. You can do this, Finn!

Finn faces Wicket head on once again. This time, he’s not charging in blind. Finn waits, watching Wicket.

Wicket propels himself toward Finn, arms outstretched, grasping at the air. Finn’s feet lock in place as a strange sense of déjà vu sets in for him.

This time, he could see it... He could feel it. The flowing power of the force… he understood now. It was as if he’d gone his whole life without understanding what it meant to be alive. The force was real, and he could feel it.

Finn lifts two fingers. Wicket is frozen midair, mere feet from Finn. He twirls his fingers as Wicket rotates slowly into the upside-down position. They’re staring at each other, eye to eye.

Suddenly, Finn hears a voice in his head. It’s Master Luke. 

LUKE SKYWALKER  
What makes you worthy of this sacred responsibility? For what purpose do you seek power?

FINN  
Something is happening...

Rose’s mouth is gaping wide. Wicket looks pleased. Chewy cheers. C3P0 waits anxiously. Finn is tense.

[Direction: the screen grows bright. Hyperspace graphics fill the screen. The wormhole effect fades as the light rescinds. The audio from the woods can still be heard.]

FINN  
I think that was Master Luke... how? Wait… wait… I can’t move. Rose, I can’t see! Rose!!! I can’t see! Peace! I come in peace!! Please stop!

[Direction: the screen stops glowing and the scene reopens with Luke Skywalker standing before them]

Luke Skywalker emerges, holding his green saber, ignited. He’s not pleased.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
YOU SEEK A WEAPON FOR PEACE?!

Everyone, even Wicket seems shocked by his appearance.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
You will not be taking my saber... but perhaps you can still learn a lesson here. 

Feel the energy in your body, what does it tell you? 

ROSE TICO  
Don’t take your mind off of the here and now, Finn! Focus!

LUKE SKYWALKER  
It’s telling you to stop resisting, Finn. Stop resisting. It’s telling you that you don’t need to fight.

FINN  
Focus. This is not real. This is a trick. This is a Jedi. Mind. Trick. 

Finn stands straight up like a lightning rod. 

FINN  
I feel it. Alive, inside of me. I see through your trick Luke, now you have to listen to what I have to say!

Luke’s jaw hangs open, gaping open and shut as he lacks the right words.  
LUKE SKYWALKER  
What…? How is that even possible?

FINN  
Please, listen to me. There are only a few of us left!!! The First Order has its sights set on destroying us and we don’t even have any weapons.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
You just broke through literally the oldest trick in the book and you think you need weapons.

He smirks and shrugs. He holds up the saber at Finn. His temperament not so calm; he exclaims:

LUKE SKYWALKER  
What do you think this thing will do for you?!? 

You’d go to the end of the galaxy to save your lightsabers from dying. God forbid we have a world without weapons.

ROSE TICO  
Can’t you see they are killing us, Luke! How do we stop them!? We must fight, or we will die!

He turns to her.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
If that is true, then this has become a truly sad world. 

He looks down, pensively.

FINN  
Please. Help us, Luke. We cannot face the First Order without you.

He turns back to Finn.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Listen buddy, you don’t know the half of it. The Knights of Ren are coming, and you have never seen fury like theirs.

FINN  
All the more reason we need Luke Skywalker!

Luke paces, muttering to himself.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
I swore I wouldn’t get myself involved in this again… but I can’t deny that the force has brought me back for a reason. They were my students… I trained every ounce of force energy within them to be right and do good. And it wasn’t enough—it’s never enough for the darkness.

My actions turned them into my enemies, and so they became wicked, tearing through the galaxy wreaking havoc.

I went after them but they became so corrupted by anger and rage, I knew there was no way I could stop their reign of terror. I tried. Many times I tried and failed. It was all I could do… we can’t beat them. It’s not possible.

Finn looks demoralized, but determined.

FINN  
Together. Before you faced them alone, but we are not alone. You and Me and Rose, we are together. We can fight for each other. I would gladly fight for Luke Skywalker, any day.

ROSE TICO  
I don’t know how much I can help, but I’ll fight for what’s right!

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Don’t sell yourself short, I sense greatness in you. Your heart is pure… your love is complete. You are truly blessed.

Finn steps forward.

FINN  
Half-placations do not stop the darkness from spreading. Actions do. Stand with us, Luke Skywalker.

Finn smiles and stretches out his arm, heroically. Luke chuckles. 

LUKE SKYWALKER  
You don’t know the storm that’s coming, or you wouldn’t be smiling.

He looks frustrated. Finn doesn’t back down.

FINN  
Are you with us, Luke Skywalker?

LUKE SKYWALKER  
No… but I’ll stay for dinner.

Rose and Finn look at each other, then they look at Luke, repeating the motion several times as they question sense of where they lost him.

Finn shrugs.

FINN  
I’ll take that for now.

Luke begins walking toward Bright Tree Village. The others follow behind him.


	8. Consciousness

Int Shot: Mustafar Training Area  
Alex, Ben, Rey

Alex and Ben awaken at the same time. As they collect themselves, they notice their sabers are intact. Why hadn’t Kylo Ren taken them? Rey remains unconscious on the floor. Ben is the first to his feet, taking inventory of the surroundings. He notices Alex.

BEN SOLO  
Alex, is that you? 

ALEX CROSSWATER  
You… you’re Ben Solo… how is this possible? You know me?

BEN SOLO  
I followed the light, just like you said.

A look of bewilderment crosses Alex’s face.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
How are you here? You were inside the holocron… what exactly just happened?!

BEN SOLO  
My memory is… I can’t remember… who I am.

Ben looks down, examining his saber. A dazed expression sets in as he begins to question his reality… 

A pang of frustration penetrates Alex’s heart.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
You have no idea what you’ve done… the repercussions are immeasurable!!!

Alex glances at Ben’s Indigo lightsaber.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
You… did it… how did you know?

BEN SOLO  
It’s a metaphor. It means that we each have our own value—our own source of true worth. But as Jedi, we learn to channel our spiritual energy into our very own resonant Kyber crystals—at least, that’s the old way.

In this very true sense, we become one with our sabers over time. That is the essence of a Jedi’s life, and the pinnacle of their mastery.

Alex challenges him.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
How do you know this?

BEN SOLO  
It’s fragments…

Ben pulls the saber hilt dangling from his clothing. He unclips it from his belt fluidly, as if it were an old habit.

BEN SOLO  
It feels like I’ve used it before, but I can’t remember anything… 

The blade hums to life, it glows a deep blue—like moonlight against a dark and cloudy sky. He passes it through the air, testing its flow. He smiles.

BEN SOLO  
This is way better than what I’m used to.

Alex frowns.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
This is more troubling than I thought.

Alex and Rey watch him, transfixed on the blade. Ben balances it and tests it gently before putting it away. 

Ben examines his hands, uneasily.

BEN SOLO  
I… why am I here, Alex?

Alex paces, nervously, not responding for a moment. His frustration winds down.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
You achieved enlightenment but have no idea what it is or what it means… you are an enigma wrapped in a paradox, Ben Solo.

BEN SOLO  
Well, it’s not all bad, at least I have a new laser sword.

Alex scoffs.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Unbelievable. I’d like to be angry with you, but I doubt it would do any good. Besides, if you had any memory whatsoever, you’d realize that yours is no ordinary sword. You emerged from a quest, the greatest quest any of us can undergo. You have a lightsaber for a reason.

BEN SOLO  
For so many years, I was driven by a longing… for this saber. It’s as if its returned to me after being apart from me my whole life… I feel complete now.

Alex raises an eyebrow. 

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Rightfully so. A Jedi’s saber is a tool, a tool that cuts through the distortion in this world—it may take you many years to understand what that will come to mean.

In the meantime, you must grow. Enlightenment requires participation, and the world needs you now.

BEN SOLO  
What does it mean to be enlightened? 

ALEX CROSSWATER  
It is about perspective. The enlightened are beings of Light. They bear the torches of good for all humanity. That’s you, now, Ben. Whether or not you remember, you took an oath… a promise to always do good and guard the universe from darkness.

BEN SOLO  
The darkness. I know it well. Pain, Suffering, Regret. The dark side.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
In this world, Ben, the darkness is all around us—unrelenting. Are you ready to lead us through the darkness? You must realize that you are the only person that can do it now…

BEN SOLO  
I know. The holocron showed me. I don’t know how I know, but somehow, I know. What do I do, Alex?

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I can’t make decisions for you, Ben, but you need to establish a goal, and then we can work on a plan. Do you have one?

BEN SOLO  
I… not exactly. I know what I don’t want.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Then let’s start there. I can help. Have a seat and close your eyes.

Ben reluctantly complies.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Follow my words…

Ben tightens his eyes and begins to listen, carefully. Alex speaks slowly; deliberately.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Imagine a room with white walls. 

You are inside the room, in the center. 

You are nothing but an orb of light, 

in the center of a white room. 

There is nothing remarkable about you

and that makes you immensely remarkable

because you are simply light, 

and it’s all you’ll ever need.

Now you find a door labeled “ultimate truth”

The light shines through your body as you reach out to the door.

You open it.

Ben’s expression grows calm as his eyes seem to deepen in complexity. An overwhelming sensation overcomes his body and he takes it all in. Suddenly, it hits him:

BEN SOLO  
I remember something… Rey!

Ben turns toward Rey, who is still laying on the ground. As he turns, she begins to regain consciousness. He rushes to her side. She’s trembling from the chills.

REY  
Get away from me!

Ben reacts defensively, standing quickly and backing away. Alex approaches her cautiously, offering his cloak.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
May I?

Rey doesn’t move. Alex steps closer, places his grey cloak on her shoulders. She makes eye contact with him and as she does, a blank expression draws across her lips. She looks away and speaks like a scared child:

REY  
I’ve been here before. On the island.

The childlike fear morphs into adult-worthy terror. She cringes over in unbelievable pain.

REY  
AAAARGH!!!

They back away.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Rey, I need you to be calm. There’s no way you can see clearly with so much darkness inside.

Her quick and bitter words cut through his gesture of friendship:

REY  
On the contrary, I’ve never seen more clearly in my life.

Rey pulls the grey hood over her head. She walks up to Ben, standing before him, looking down. Her eyes are obscured by the grey hood.

REY  
You did this to me. You did this to us—to all of us. I hope you’re happy… All I wanted was to save you, the way I wished someone had saved me. 

Rey’s posture stiffens—the growing rage in her eyes still obscured by the hood. Then, she flies into a rage, shouting at him:

REY  
WE WERE THE SAME! ABANDONED BY THOSE WHO WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE US! Now… you… turned on me. YOU USED ME!

Her words strike his heart so hard he clutches his chest.

BEN SOLO  
Rey… I didn’t. I’m right here.

REY  
And I’m in hell thanks to you!!!

She responds, forcefully.

BEN SOLO  
You don’t understand, it wasn’t supposed to be like this!

REY  
THAT’S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MEDDLE IN THINGS YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!

BEN SOLO  
I’m sorry. Look, I can’t remember how I got here or what we’re supposed to do next, but I know one thing: The three of us are here. We’re alive and THIS IS NOT OVER.

Suddenly an image begins to emerge in Ben Solo’s mind. a memory sets in—a feeling. A memory of darkness, of Kylo Ren.

BEN SOLO  
I remember… I was lost… I think I see what’s happening here. Please Rey, I need you to relax, everything is going to be fine.

REY  
ALL I WANTED WAS TO FIND MY PARENTS AND SAVE MY FRIENDS, I ASKED FOR NONE OF THIS!!!

Rey begins pacing with an aggressive posture, working herself into a frenzy as she speaks. Alex notices and approaches her slowly. 

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Rey, listen carefully to me. You are the same person you were before, what you feel is the darkness. Look at what you’re doing… please, calm down.

Rey notices her furious pacing and stops in her tracks. Alex continues:

ALEX CROSSWATER  
At the height of the Republic, the Jedi had lost their way. No longer did the ancient, true wisdom of the force enter their lives. 

They had forgotten how to live in harmony with the force, turning instead to massive scaling operations designed to expand influence. They could no longer see. Do you know of what I speak? You should.

Rey looks confident, determined, with a tinge of anxiety. She speaks decisively:

REY  
The darkness. It had them all…

ALEX CROSSWATER  
And now?

REY  
Now it has us, too… but this is different. It’s like I can truly see it for the first time in my life… how wicked it is… living for the sake of nothing.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
This perspective is priceless. You must learn to hold it true above and beyond all else.

Alex offers an open hand to Rey. Her eyes perk up a bit. She looks at Alex, kindly.

REY  
You seem familiar… what’s your name?

He reaches out to her.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I’m… Alex.

REY  
Thank you, Alex. I’m ready to get to work.

They stand up, turning toward Ben. He looks at them, defensively.

REY  
So each of us has something we were born to do and once we find the right path, it is our responsibility to the force to follow its guidance to fruition. Is that what you’re saying?

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Not only that. We have a responsibility to ourselves—to our friends and families to uncover these truths within and become the very best people we can possibly be.

REY  
I know the Jedi weren’t perfect, but these ideals…

ALEX CROSSWATER  
These are not Jedi ideals.

REY  
Well, I’m a Jedi, and I like them.

Ben snickers.

BEN SOLO  
Can’t argue with that.

Alex chuckles.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
You have a point. 

REY  
So how do I know when I’ve found my purpose?

ALEX CROSSWATER  
The answers lie within you, Rey.

Alex walks over to the spent holocron, still laying lifeless on the ground. He picks it up and examines it.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Kylo Ren failed to realize that he missed the real prize. A holocron is a door to rebirth—a lynchpin of sorts.

Alex breaks open the holocron’s shell and a flawless, white Kyber crystal rolls into his hand. He holds it up toward them.

REY  
What’s that?

ALEX CROSSWATER  
The key.

BEN SOLO  
A Kyber crystal.

Alex nods.  
REY  
So are all Kyber crystals spirits? If so, whose spirit is that?

Rey points at the white Kyber crystal. 

ALEX CROSSWATER  
This crystal is unique. It is the only one of its kind—in all existence. It is the product of an absolute singularity—the fundamental building block of all creation…

It is the ultimate key to mankind’s unending questions—and the pathway forward, unburdened by the past. It is the key to liberation… it opens the gates of freedom.

REY  
But it’s just a crystal… how important could it be? I mean… I can feel something...

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Your reality is a deception of the mind. We have evolved beyond the need for such things. Rey, you are all powerful. Think about it and you will know what I am saying to be true.

REY  
It’s a feeling… like I am special somehow… but, Alex, I’m telling you there’s nothing special about me.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
How many children do you know that could survive the way that you did? CHILDREN DIE REY! But not you… never you… 

Can you feel it?

REY  
The light… it’s alive…

ALEX CROSSWATER  
You are the ultimate product of this story, Rey, and it is your duty to lead, not just the Rebellion, but what comes next.

A determined look furrows her brow.

REY  
The three of us. We’re going to stop Kylo Ren, together, and bring harmony to the galaxy.


	9. Danger

Int. Shot: Supremacy Parade Deck  
General Hux, Kyto Ren, Tyko Ren, Yuru Ren, Syto Ren, Atho Ren, Soto Ren, First Order Army

Aboard the First Order Supremacy, General Hux stands before the entire army of stormtroopers, arranged and decorated in a manner befitting their contributions to the First Order. They have gathered to welcome the Knights of Ren.

Six unique tie fighters have landed at the landing pad. The stormtroopers’ formation creates perfect aisles lead directly to the stage where Hux stands.

One by one the Knights of Ren emerge:

The Knights of Ren  
Name Sex Weapon Special Inspiration  
Syto Ren M Blaster Dead Eye The Sniper  
Yuru Ren F Light Batons Dancing weapons The Rogue  
Kyto Ren M Polearm Heart Pierce The Warrior  
Soto Ren M Heavy Sword TBA The Heavy  
Tyko Ren M Armory Master of Arms The Armory  
Atho Ren F Martial Sorcery Dark Energy The Monk

The dark knights are unified by the terror the impose… and their flowing black capes with red decorative trim. Their capes whisp wickedly behind them as they quickly approach the stage. 

Hux waits nervously on the stage for them to join him—and then something happens. Something Hux was afraid of…

Out of nowhere, the knight with the fearsome poleaxe breaks from the main pathway and begins to push his way through a tight row of stormtroopers. He grabs a random stormtrooper and pulls him out of alignment, into the main aisle. His voice booms:

KYTO REN  
I’M KYTO REN. YOU. TELL ME WHO OUR SUPREME LEADER IS.

Kyto Ren paces behind the stormtrooper as he speaks.

STORMTROOPER 1(M)  
Uh.. Um.. All hail Supreme Leader Snoke!

Kyto Ren ignites the polearm and four red arcs of light erupt from the pointy end creating a fearsome lance. 

In an instant, fluid motion, Kyto Ren thrusts the lance forward and pierces the stormtrooper through the heart. As the stormtrooper falls to the ground, Kyto makes a martial arts stance and twirls his lance around, like a proud warrior.

KYTO REN  
He was out of date.

The fiercest Knight of Ren, covered in weaponry, takes the platform to make a speech.

TYKO REN  
You will undoubtedly notice my associates are making their way through the crowd. It’s time for a pop quiz.

The Knights of Ren begin fear mongering in a stunning visual display: the black and red capes are tearing up the flawless white lines of the first order.

General Hux steps forward. Tyko Ren’s neck jolts toward Hux.

TYKO REN  
You object?

GENERAL HUX  
I do. We will not win victories by killing our own armies.

TYKO REN  
Well, since you deemed us unworthy of a warm welcome, my associates feel that we should become better acquainted... PROCEED!

A female Knight of Ren busts through a formation and grabs a short trooper standing between two taller ones—but still taller than she is. She pulls the trooper forward until their helmets are nearly touching. Her voice is distorted by her mask, but almost seems sweet in a teasing way… and beneath it: malice.

YURU REN  
Hi I’m Yuru, nice to meet you. I just have one, miniscule, tiny, short, little question for you: 

Yuru’s voice deepens back to normal as she yells:

YURU REN  
WHAT IS YOUR MAJOR MALFUNCTION?!

She begins to shift her weight from side to side as she produces two light batons. She doesn’t wait for a response, she just attacks the trooper, slashing the trooper’s helmet off with a circular saw of light batons. 

The trooper’s identity is revealed to be a WOMAN. Her long red braid falls out as she spills to the ground, gasping.

The trooper struggles to catch her breath and, realizing it may be her last, she closes her eyes…

Yuru Ren finishes the job, force-twirling the batons into a geometric blur of barrages as she crosses her arms authoritatively, enjoying the show.

Across the deck, two Knights of Ren split off in different directions by 90 degrees, blistering through the perfect formations at conjunct 45 degree angles.

Syto Ren is on the right.

SYTO REN  
I’m Syto.

He’s singled a trooper out, approaching him head on.

SYTO REN  
WHO IS THE SUPREME LEADER?!

STORMTROOPER 2(M)  
Kylo Ren, Sir.

SYTO REN  
THAT’S RIGHT, WELL DONE.

Syto Ren begins using his weapon to gently push the other troopers out of formation in a circle around the trooper. They don’t resist out of fear, standing exactly where he places them—a perfect circle surrounding the one.

SYTO REN  
NOW FOR A MORE DIFFICULT QUESTION:  
TELL ME, IS THERE ANY WAY YOU CAN SURVIVE THIS GAME?

The trooper swallows, hard.

STORMTROOPER 2(M)  
…y… y… yes

Syto Ren loses his calm composure and begins laughing a deep and hearty billow. His voice changes from one of cruel inquisitor to maleficent executioner.

SYTO REN  
OH, DO TELL?

Syto continues to back up, aligning the trooper in his sights. The stormtrooper begins to realize what’s happening as Syto Ren’s stance broadens. The trooper clings to his hope, forcefully—proudly—exclaiming:

STORMTROOPER 2(M)  
I LIVE BY MY WORD AND I DIE BY MY WORD, SIR. IF THIS IS NOT TRUE THEN PEACE BE DAMNED…

He speaks proudly, but looks terrified—visibly shaking.

SYTO REN  
A WHITE KNIGHT, HOW SURPRISING! THERE IS NO PLACE FOR YOU IN THIS WORLD!!!

He fires a blaster bolt and it hits the trooper dead in the eye through the facemask, the weapon is a glimmer. A hole is blasted completely through the mask… several storm troopers behind him also drop dead. 

[Direction: The positioning of the wounds are deliberate: One Storm Trooper is hit in his right eye, one in his left eye and the last is hit in his third eye/forehead.]

Atho Ren is on the left. She stalks between the rows, before deciding on a selection from the side aisle. She pulls a trooper from formation, placing him before her, front and center.

ATHO REN  
Tell me trooper, what do you value most?

STORM TROOPER 3(M)  
I want to bring pride to the First Order.

ATHO REN  
A noble cause, to be sure, but what drives you? Is it order? Is it fear? CAN IT BE ME!?!

Atho force-uppercuts the trooper, sending him flying off the ground. 

The trooper gets back to his feet and stands at attention again, blood dripping down onto his otherwise pristine white armor.

ATHO REN  
WHAT DO YOU VALUE? WHAT DRIVES YOU?? WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE?!?

She is stalking around him now, coming close to his face with her disturbing Vader-like mask.

ATHO REN  
…why won’t you answer me?

She eyes the trooper up and down, then cocks her head sideways as if trying to understand something about the trooper.

Suddenly she zooms close to the Trooper, looking him face to face.

ATHO REN  
Oh my, don’t tell me… a stormtrooper in LOVE?! Why that’s simply pathetic… I’m sorry to say, I don’t think you’ll make the reunion at this rate.

Atho Ren, satisfied with the answer, ceases her inquiry and slightly backs off, offering the trooper a glimmer of hope, albeit short lived.

ATHO REN  
How on earth does a stormtrooper find time to FALL IN LOVE?! You are an overgrown weed!

The stormtrooper’s demeanor has shifted from one of fear, to one of pride in his love. He stands taller.

ATHO REN  
By the light, you actually have fallen in love with ANOTHER STORMTROOPER? WHOEVER YOU ARE STEP FORWARD IF YOU WANT YOUR PRECIOUS… what’s your number?

Meekly:

DANDY  
She calls me Dandy.

ATHO REN  
COME OUT AND SAVE YOUR DANDY, IF YOU DARE!!

DANDY  
I’LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!!!

Dandy raises his blaster and shoots himself in the head, beneath the chin.

Atho Ren claps slowly. 

ATHO REN  
Well wasn’t that romantic. 

She begins to walk to the parade deck, joining Tyko, Kyto, Yuru, Syto and Hux on the parade platform.

A fearsome Knight of Ren continues to stalk the remaining rows of Storm Troopers.

SOTO REN  
And so we’ve saved the best for last.

Soto Ren continues to stalk the formation of storm troopers, deciding on a formation that has yet to be affected.

He says nothing. He looks to be the darkest yet and might even be as powerful as Kylo Ren. He force leaps into an undisturbed concentration of troopers, using his heavy sword to cleave a half circle before him. Troopers cascade backward into the others like dominos. Their armor protects them from his blade. 

Realizing the lack of casualties, he pulls his blade high overhead and brings it down in a chopping motion, crushing a stormtrooper beneath its massive weight.

He drags the bloody sword behind him leaving a trail of blood as he makes his way to the stage, joining the others.

TYKO REN  
Why did you go easy on them?

SOTO REN  
I don’t have anything to prove to you. Everyone knows I’m the greatest.

ATHO REN  
Yeah, it shows. Look at all the bodies.

She remarks, sarcastically.

TYKO REN  
Unlike Soto, I’m no fool. I’m Tyko Ren. The best for last.

Soto shifts his weight, uncomfortably, holding his tongue.

Tyko pulls an incendiary device from his vest, smashes it down and throws it far into the formation. The device explodes on impact, sending troopers and shrapnel flying, shrapnel lodges into many nearby troopers, causing injuries and startling bloodshed. 

The First Order parade deck has transformed into something resembling a battle theatre. 

As the smoke clears, it becomes apparent that at least a handful of troopers have perished. The wounded struggle to help each other up.

TYKO REN  
That’s enough. I’m certain we’ve succeeded in getting the point across that WE WILL NOT BE IGNORED. WE WILL NOT BE DISOBEYED. Well done, Knights of Ren, now that’s what I call an introduction.

Tyko lowers his hand and assumes a speaking posture.

TYKO REN  
First Order patriots. Our Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren has summoned us to fight alongside you against the growing Jedi blight. Many of you have not faced a Jedi in your lifetime. We are here to help.

Despite the unpleasant introduction, you will undoubtedly notice that we have gone easy on you all. There have been talks of traitors in the midst of the First Order, and we are here to eliminate that threat, too.

If you are a traitor, there is no place for you here.

That said, the Jedi are powerful, and growing more powerful by the day. They’ve now teamed up with the Resistance and are teaching the ways of the force.

This farce against humanity cannot be allowed. THE FIRST ORDER WILL REIGN SUPREME!!!

The remaining stormtroopers rally support as Tyko Ren turns back to Hux. Hux stands there, safe and sound. As he tries to muster a response, his promise to protect the First Order is on the forefront of his mind.

GENERAL HUX  
ARMIES OF THE FIRST ORDER: STAY STRONG!!! Together, we will face this new scourge of Jedi scum!

Cheers erupt. The stormtroopers love Hux, and he’s the only one keeping them together despite the chaos and despair caused by the Knights of Ren.


	10. Mysterious Ways

Int. Shot: C3P0 Banquet Hall  
Luke, Finn, Rose, Chewy, C3P0

Meanwhile, on Endor, Luke shares a meal with Finn, Rose, Chewy and C3P0 in the newly constructed banquet hall dedicated to C3P0’s ascension. As the new centerpiece for the Ewok village, it is small but magnificent as far as banquet halls go. Its construction consisted entirely of cut and polished stone, the highest technology of the civilization. 

The pristine, polished stone banquet hall was also built to human size to accommodate his highness. The center room consists of one large, human sized banquet table surrounded by much smaller tables. The main banquet table appears to be a lengthwise cross-section of an incredibly large tree.

Flowers and table settings adorn each table. Burning candles are spread throughout the room to ensure even lighting. The shadows of the adornments flicker along the walls. A chimney hearth glows in the background. Luke takes in the heartwarming environment before beginning a new conversation:

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Rey sent you here, didn’t she?

FINN  
No… I wanted to come.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Why?

FINN  
I… I’ve never had a family. I’m a soldier. I was taken from my home when I was too young to remember. All I know is fighting… and I’ve finally learned what it means to have something worth fighting for.

Finn looks at Rose and smiles. She smiles back, blushing slightly.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
You… you’re a good person. Better than me. Listen, there’s something you should know… something you ALL should know.

He looks down, thinking of how to delicately deliver the news.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
An ancent power has been revived. The force is growing in strength. It has evolved. Its will is evolving still...

Rose and Finn are riveted to their seats with wide eyed expressions. They look at each other, stunned. When he spoke the words there was such a resounding, undeniable truth—it felt as though he were speaking to their souls.

FINN  
I’ve felt it… I think I’m force sensitive.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Now… I think everyone is. This evolution… it’s different. It’s free…

ROSE TICO  
Free… how?

LUKE SKYWALKER  
In every meaning of the sense. Free to take, free to give, free to explore.

FINN  
What does it mean?

LUKE SKYWALKER  
The force is alive… it always has been. But now… it has a consciousness and… its taking form…

The force has awakened.

ROSE TICO  
But isn’t that just something people say?

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Maybe I’m not being clear… the will of the force was tied to the holocron of light. Kylo Ren managed to unlock it. When he did, the force chose him.

FINN  
Why would the force do that?! 

ROSE TICO  
Because that was the path he was on…

Luke looks impressed. He nods, sadly.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
He believes he can find light in the darkness. There is a time I would have said it was folly... but now… he’s actually done it… he showed me how.

FINN  
How could that even be possible?

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Even master Yoda did not think it was possible, but Kylo Ren is different. I feel him making changes… to the force.

ROSE TICO  
Changes… like what?

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Like I said, it is free to everyone now, if they can just tap into it for themselves…

FINN  
I can’t explain it, but I feel like this is my time… I’m gaining power and now that I know it’s okay to use it… I’m going to set things right.

ROSE TICO  
I… have a question for you Luke.

Luke looks surprised.

ROSE TICO  
I’m Rose by the way, we haven’t been introduced.

Luke stands to reach over and shake her hand. She stands to shake his, delighted and slightly giddy.

ROSE TICO  
When I felt the force well up within me… I could feel it pulling at me… a darkness that challenged me.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
It is because you are a good person. The force seeks balance in the hearts of all things.

ROSE TICO  
That wasn’t my question. I want to know, what happens when we stop running? Is the force really going to torment me like this until I give in? It seems wrong…

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Like I said, the force is free to everyone now, if they can just tap into it for themselves… the balance will now be determined in the hearts and minds of… everyone…

ROSE TICO  
…that’s what I was worried about.

Luke clasps Roses hands in his.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Rose, listen to me. You have to be strong. Stay strong and never forget what we are fighting for.

ROSE TICO  
What are you fighting for?

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Freedom. The freedom to come and go as I please. The freedom to live life and experience its wonders. The freedom to be happy…

ROSE TICO  
I’m fighting for something else...

She takes a moment, gathering her strength.

ROSE TICO  
My sister and I, growing up, we were orphans together, living off of merchants’s scraps and occasional goodwill. 

We felt so alone in the world, we imagined that we lived in the most isolated galaxy in all of space and that one day someone would show up and say—look, all along you’ve been waiting for me and here I am—and magically everything would be better.

The real world doesn’t work like that, though, does it?

I’m not just some random rebel mechanic, I’m Rose Tico, I’m fighting to make this a universe my sister can be proud of. I’m fighting to create something truly meaningful: peace.

Rose looks pleased, but slightly embarrassed.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
I like you, Rose. I think you and I will be getting along just fine.

C3P0, the impertinent voyeur, was recording the exchange. A realization of sorts sets in for him.

C3P0  
Master Luke... if you don’t mind my saying so, perhaps it is time you pass the torch…

The words linger for a moment.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Why, yes, Threepio, I do mind. Why in fact, I’ve been holding out on you. I know magic.

Luke stands and walks to C3P0, slowly, calmly. Luke stands directly behind C3P0, who looks from left to right, his range of motion leaving him unable to find Luke behind his chair.

C3P0 chuckles, nervously.

C3P0  
Magic, sir?

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Like *poof* this is what Threepio looks like as a bucket of bolts.

[Direction: He makes an exploding hand guesture when he says “poof.” It’s fun and childish, intentionally.]

Rose and Finn begin laughing. Luke walks back to his chair.

C3P0  
Well now, that’s good. I guess a little magic is good for the soul. Now is as good a time as any for everyone to be happy. 

…that is why I’ll be staying on Endor, permanently.

Luke pivots and stares at him straight on.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Wait, seriously?

FINN  
Oh… yeah… is that okay? C3P0 said he wanted to stay on Endor. I didn’t see why not—if its what he wants.

Luke looks suspicious.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Threepio, you don’t mean to take advantage of the Ewoks, do you?!

C3P0  
Master Luke! I’m offended! I want to stay here out of mutual appreciation. I can help them… build a better society.

Finn and Rose smile at each other.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Aww, Threepio, I’m sorry I doubted you. You’re a good person. Thank you for serving my family all these years. We’ll be back to visit.

Luke raises his glass.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
To C3P0, a free droid.

C3P0  
Oh Master Luke, thank you! I’m tickled pink, obviously.

CHEWBACCA (IN NATIVE TONGUE)  
Obviously!!!

Chewy, Luke and Rose laugh. Finn looks lost.

FINN  
I really need to learn some new languages…

They continue the conversation and eventually C3P0 and Chewy retire to their quarters leaving the 3 Jedi alone in the beautiful banquet hall.

Luke takes a big gulp from a wooden mug, finishing his ale.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Snoke linked Ben to Rey, causing a rift in the axis of light. In this timeless rift, Kylo Ren battled for ages against the darkness in his own heart. 

…And then something happened. He made a choice that the force had not expected. He was asked to balance light and dark within himself. His response changed the fate of the universe.

ROSE TICO  
What did he do?

LUKE SKYWALKER  
He said there’s no such thing as evil and plunged himself into darkness… to prove that light exists there.

ROSE TICO  
What does it mean?

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Well, he’s alive, that means it worked—somehow.

ROSE TICO  
This is so sad, why would he do this? Isn’t the force supposed to be good? Why is it making people suffer?

FINN  
He had a choice.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
That’s a callous view. Sometimes people find themselves in situations where there is no good choice, only the lesser of two undesirable eventualities—

As for the force, you’re asking the wrong person about that. I’ve dedicated my life to serving its will and all I’ve ever received in return is misery.

As he speaks, he begins to get emotional—the pain of his life flooding back into his being.

ROSE TICO  
Luke…

LUKE SKYWALKER  
I’ve just had too much to drink. I’m fine, thanks Rose.

FINN  
How do you know all of this?

LUKE SKYWALKER  
I arrived here from the great hereafter… I am one with the force, and I am enlightened. It is left to those of us who can—to rise. We must stand against the darkness… each of us in our own way.

ROSE TICO  
So you’ll help us then?

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Each in their own way. I’m sorry but I have my own path and it leads away from you for a time. I suspect we shall meet again sooner than you may realize.

MASTER YODA (VOICE)  
Agree with you, I do.

[Direction: the camera pans to reveal a force projection of Master Yoda standing on the table, next to Finn.]

Yoda looks at Finn and smiles. Finn is genuinely startled.

FINN  
OH SHIT! Where did you come from? 

Master Yoda chuckles. Luke laughs.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Leave my new friends alone, they’re still learning.

MASTER YODA (SPIRIT)  
Mphm hmm hmph. Indeed, they are strong in the ways of the force. Insight, though… lack it, they do.

ROSE TICO  
Hey… that’s rude.

Master Yoda chuckles. 

MASTER YODA (SPIRIT)  
Very well, serious I shall be…

Chosen, the light has. A new form, it has taken. Feel it, you must.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Yes, master… it’s what we’ve been speaking of.

MASTER YODA (SPIRIT)  
In the present moment you must be. Consider this your warning: prepare yourself!

Rose and Finn look at each other and then to Luke. Finn scoops Rose up and pulls her toward the back of the hall. Luke stands.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Take her and go! I’ll handle this.

MASTER YODA (SPIRIT)  
The time for speaking has waned, time for action, it is!!!

Yoda points his cane at Luke.

Yoda vanishes into a wisp of smoke. A blaster bolt penetrates the smoke and causes an explosion past Luke’s shoulder. The stone wall of the banquet hall explodes behind him. They look up to see Phasma, surrounded by Storm Troopers.

Finn covers Rose and they duck out of sight behind a smaller table.

Luke begins volleying their blaster bolts back at them. Several hit Phasma and ping off of her armor. He flips over the banquet table to use as cover—Finn and Rose scramble toward him.

Phasma begins forcing her way into the hall, smashing the narrow entryway as she plows through it with her hulking brute strength.

Luke turns to Finn and Rose.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
I mean it, GET OUT!

He points to the back of the hall. Rose and Finn scurry out of the newly designed blaster hole and disappear safely into the forest. 

Back inside the hall, Luke squares off against Phasma as the blaster bolts die down. She’s the only one left standing amid a pile of bodies.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Phasma. Your collateral damage is insufferable. How much is your own skin worth to you? 10 people? 10 million? More? Where does it stop?

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Luke Skywalker. It ends here.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
You’re right. For one of us, this is the end of the road.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Over my dead body.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Preciscely.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Your outlook is corrupted. I will break you.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Then come!!!

He challenges her, arms outstretched in a broad, aggressive stance. She denies him, standing stoically.

Luke raises his eyebrows, playfully.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Then watch closely, or you might miss it…

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Miss what?

Luke lures her closer, beckoning her. She complies—taking slow steps at first, stepping into a charge, she slowly extends her lancet.

Luke outstretches his hand and the ground begins to tremble. Phasma staggers backward slightly, looking at the ground but for an instant—but that was all he needed.

Fluidly, Luke begins twirling his green saber. Instantly, he lifts the banquet table, slicing it into quarters and hurls the pieces at Phasma. 

LUKE SKYWALKER  
THE TABLE!!!

Luke launches all four fragments directly at Phasma who is hit squarely by the fragments, one after another—knocking her to one knee.

Luke backs up slowly. 

Luke takes another step backward, this time a force movement… rapidly through the hole in the wall. As he exits, he twirls, just in time to see Phasma begin running toward him.

Ext. Shot: Bright Tree Village  
Luke, Finn, Rose

Luke clenches his fist and pulls it inward toward his chest. The entire banquet hall instantly collapses, it’s heavy stone ceiling forming into an enormous pile of rubble. 

Luke climbs on top, looking for movement.

He sees her. He walks over to a particularly large pile of rubble. Phasma’s hand punches out of the debris. She clears enough space for her elbow and begins wriggling free. 

Luke gets closer, anticipating where she will emerge.

She coughs through her mask. The dust is kicking up. She manages to free another hand and she pushes hard, pulling her torso free. Her helmet is stuck and she’s leaning over trying to take it off to move freely. A buckle snaps and she shakes her head lose.

She looks up to see Luke’s lightsaber pointed at her face.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Why should I spare you?

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
You’re no hero, Luke Skywalker. You’re just like the rest of us… out for blood.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Choose your next words carefully.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Carefully? Carefully?! You shouldn’t spare me, I HAT-

Luke fluidly swipes his sword across her neck and her head rolls off.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
There’s not enough room in this galaxy for hate.

Finn! Finn!! Come out.

C3P0, Chewy, Rose and Finn run to join Luke. Finn sees Phasma’s head and gags.

FINN  
Oh my God, I can’t believe that’s Phasma…

LUKE SKYWALKER  
You know her?

FINN  
Oh yeah, she was a blast.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Oh, I thought she was a headcase… Guess I should have made her explode.

Rose makes a disgusted face at Luke. He chuckles.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
What? Too soon?

He grins to himself. The realization finally sets in for Finn.

FINN  
Wait, you can make people explode!?

Luke begins chuckling. Master Yoda’s laughing can also be heard. Finn looks around trying to find Yoda.

FINN  
Oh I see, that’s how it is. Pick on the new guy!

They laugh harder. Rose and Chewy join in. Finn begins to look a little sad that perhaps the fun is being had at his expense when Luke walks over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Sorry Finn, we don’t get newbies very often.

Rose walks past them and examines the front of the collapsed banquet hall. She makes a beckoning motion.

ROSE TICO  
Everyone, please come here.

They walk around to the front of the building. It’s Finn’s old teammate FN-3181… he’s alive, barely.

FN-3181  
I…

Finn gets closer. Only his head and upper body are revealed from the hulking pile of rubble. Finn removes his helmet. He finally recognizes Finn.

FN-3181  
F… 87…? Is that you? You… survived… but you won’t last long now…

FINN  
Hey. Hey! Stop. Save your energy.

FN-3181  
Knights of Ren… coming… 

they hurt us… no one safe… 

not even… 

afraid of death… anymore.

His body goes limp. Everyone looks at Luke.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Master Yoda, how is this the will of the force? Has there not been enough death? Why me? Why my students?

MASTER YODA (SPIRIT)  
Are you or are you not one with the force?

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Oh Master, thi-

Yoda interrupts him, frustrated.

MASTER YODA (SPIRIT)  
Oh Master me not. Disregard me not. Listen to me, you must.

Luke gets quiet and stills his mind.

MASTER YODA (SPIRIT)  
Lessons to learn, always we have.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Yes, Master. 

MASTER YODA (SPIRIT)  
Think you this burden too great to bear?

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Yes, Master. 

Yoda gets angry.

MASTER YODA (SPIRIT)  
INTERRUPT ME NOT.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Sorry, Master.

MASTER YODA (SPIRIT)  
Again!

Think you this burden too great to bear?

Think a mistake, the force has made?

Are you or are you not, one with the force?

Think on this, you must. The future of everything is at stake.

Master Yoda scuffles around alongside Finn, who is kneeling down near FN-3181.

MASTER YODA (SPIRIT)

Now, time it is for the final revelation… hee hee hee

In for a treat, we are… the force is strong indeed!

With that, Yoda crosses his legs and begins to float, eyes closed. His spirit form lightly lifting from the ground. He appears more youthful as he rises… and then a strong, pulsing light begins to emanate from within Yoda’s spirit form.

MASTER YODA (SPIRIT)  
Young Skywalker. Time it is, to save your family.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
But Master, where do I start?

MASTER YODA (SPIRIT)  
The truth. It is best to always start with the truth. Hee Hee Hee… May the force be with you, always, young Skywalker…

Now… I go… Now I join the waking force.

The light surrounds Master Yoda and envelops him in a bright white light. The light concentrates around his heart and then suddenly encapsulates itself into a small ball of light that shoots away.

FINN  
Wait, what just happened? He was a ghost, wasn’t he? Where did he go? This is insane… it’s like I just felt him enter my body.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
…we all did.

ROSE TICO  
...even me.

CHEWBACCA (IN NATIVE TONGUE)  
Me too!!

C3P0  
That felt… refreshing.

C3P0 wiggles around, trying to get more comfortable. Finn walks up to him and pats his shoulder.

FINN  
Don’t worry buddy, you’ll get the kinks worked out.

C3P0  
Why… thank you. That’s very reassuring.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Finn.

Luke sticks his arm out to Finn, in solidarity. Finn eagerly takes it, with a huge grin on his face. They shake arms heartily.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
You’ve earned my trust, and my respect. I hate to do this to you, but I can I leave this mess for you to clean up?

FINN  
Of course, Luke, anything you need.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
The Ewoks have been kind to me but Master Yoda is right, there’s something I have to do… right now.

FINN  
I’ll take care of it. I think I’m going to have a go at Phasma’s armor.

Rose smacks Finn’s shoulder.

FINN  
What? Too soon?

They look at each other and laugh again.

ROSE TICO  
No, you’re right. It’s probably important. Let’s just be fast. We have to get back to the others and tell them what we’ve learned.

Finn nods and begins clearing the rubble, trying to use the force. He gets pretty good at it and begins showing Rose some fancy moves. They smile at each other.

[Direction: Longing space music plays as they continue to work together to clear the debris.]

Little did they know, a presence was watching them from a hidden vantage point… until a rustle in a nearby bush gives it away. Finn pulls out his blaster.

FINN  
Who’s there? Come out!

The bush rustles again, and then stops. DJ emerges from the behind the bush with his hands up.

DJ  
Eas-sy Finn… it’s me, DJ.

FINN  
Why are you spying on us? What are you doing here?

Rose notices DJ’s appearance has changed for the worse.

ROSE TICO  
Oh no… what happened to you?

DJ  
The First Order h-h-happened. Hux did this…

FINN  
You should learn to keep better company.

DJ  
… ttthat’s why I’m here. I don’t generally c-c-choose sides, but I’m s-s-still a person. I value my life… and Hux’s power threatens that. I s-s-see that now.

FINN  
You betrayed our trust. Why are you here?

DJ  
This isn’t easy for me, Finn. I’m s-s-sorry.

Rose is more upset than Finn.

ROSE TICO  
You turned on us… why should we spare you?

Finn turns to look at Rose, questioning her intention. She shoots daggers back at him.

ROSE TICO  
Once a snake, always a snake. He’s a danger to us.

She nods toward DJ.

ROSE TICO  
As much as I hate to say it, we can’t afford to let him live… too much is at stake.

Finn’s expression morphs from surprise to disbelief.

FINN  
You want me to kill him?

ROSE TICO  
Join us, or die.

Finn looks back at DJ, asserting his blaster to back up Rose’s threat. He puts both hands on his blaster and widens his stance.

FINN  
Rose… are you sure about this?

DJ puts his hands high in the air. 

DJ  
Woah! Woah! Woah! Please wait!

He flinches, closing his eyes and taking a defensive posture. Nothing happens for several moments. He reopens his eyes.

DJ  
There’s no n-n-need for any of this. I c-c-came to apologize… 

ROSE TICO  
I know your kind. You’re here for one reason: money. Well I have news for you: all your valuables, all of your money… it’s all meaningless. You sold us out for nothing.

DJ  
Look, I c-c-come from a different world than you. I want to join you to s-s-save my own s-s-skin, but what does it matter as long as I’m fighting for good? 

FINN  
We did make a good team… and he’s not a bad person, Rose. He gave you back your sister’s pendant, surely that must count for something.

ROSE TICO  
This is not fair, Finn. We can’t afford any mistakes, too many lives are on the line.

DJ  
I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but I’m here because I s-s-see s-s-something in you t-t-two… s-s-something that I don’t have.

Please… t-t-teach me.

Finn looks moved by his effort.

FINN  
We should take him back to Cloud City and—

ROSE TICO  
FINN!!! Great! Now he knows where we are. Now we really can’t let him go!

DJ  
I’m not your enemy. Please, give me another chance.

Rose steps forward and grabs the blaster from Finn. She points it at DJ, who is positioned in front of a random bush.

ROSE TICO  
I’m sorry, there are too many lives at stake to let you live.

DJ realizes her intent mid-sentence and makes a break for it. She fires, missing him—the blast explodes within the bush, sending it into flames. DJ scampers out of sight.

Finn’s eyes are wide, transfixed on the burning bush. He looks at Rose. She looks back at him.

FINN  
Rose! You just gave him motivation to betray us…

ROSE TICO  
I know his kind, he would have sold us out to the highest bidder.

FINN  
Maybe, but maybe he was really being honest. Did you see his face? He, himself, was betrayed. Did it occur to you that people change?

Rose gets quiet. She thinks about Finn’s story as she looks down, deep in thought.

ROSE TICO  
I can see why you’d want him to change, but everyone is not like you, Finn. Some people don’t want to change—and some people will never change no matter what.

DJ falls into that second category.

FINN  
Maybe you’re right. I do want him to be good. I want everyone to be good. I believe in redemption. I have to. 

ROSE TICO  
It hurts me that we don’t see eye to eye on this… but it’s done. Let’s just hurry and get back to Cloud City to warn the others.


	11. Opening

Int Shot: Mustafar Training Area  
Alex, Rey, Ben

The three Jedi float in meditation, legs crossed beneath them. Each one holds a different mudra. Alex and Rey are alert and conversing while Ben is already deep in meditation.

REY SKYWALKER  
If it were up to me… things would be different.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
It’s your story, Rey, not mine. Just think of what you can do with it—literally anything.

He stretches out his hand toward her, longing to complete a mysterious puzzle. A realization comes over her, as if he had just spoken a key phrase that unlocked the universe… which, perhaps he had done.

REY SKYWALKER  
What does that mean—

Her furrowing expression goes blank—the words cut off in her mouth by an epiphany… a grin comes over her face.

REY SKYWALKER  
It means we can do something!! This is not just my story, Alex… its ours!!! 

I’ve put it together, I know what to do!

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Wait, Rey, go slow—don’t fight it.

REY SKYWALKER  
I’m strong, I will not fail, no matter the cost.

Alex’s face contorts. He groans in painful agony.

REY SKYWALKER  
No… what’s happening?! Alex?

ALEX CROSSWATER  
You thought of the worst thing you could think of… being taken from your parents. Even at that cost? Separating children from their parents? You must realize that is what created Darth Vader.

REY SKYWALKER  
You’re right. I will not make the same mistake, but things have to change.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
That’s why we’re here. Close your eyes and try to feel the will of the force.

Images flood their minds: A world steeped in chaos. Death for profit industry, oppressive regimes, rampant greed, wars… 

Spaceships collide, exploding dramatically, launching crew members into the desolate vacuum of space… a small craft escapes, shuttling down to Jakku below.

A small child… a girl wrapped in a blanket, shivering, the sole life form aboard the droid-piloted vessel.

A wave of darkness washes over them. Chills run down Rey’s spine.

The expression on Rey’s face contorts… pain… suffering… torment… Rey clutches at her throat.

REY  
The darkness… it’s seeping in… 

Her body tightens up and she throws her head back. She cries out in agony. Images of Darth Vader flash in her mind.

REY  
NOOOOO!!!!!

Rey fights against the darkness with all her might; its grip on her heart tightening. Alex pleads with her to see the light:

ALEX CROSSWATER  
We teeter on the edge of extinction, Rey. A new world order must begin and this is how it starts, but we must root out the darkness here and now—else further generations shall suffer the mistakes of the past!

REY  
What is this feeling?

BEN SOLO  
Darth Vader’s will is strong here. We must take care not to provoke him.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Good, you’re back. What did you find?

BEN SOLO  
I was right. It was Qui-Gon Jinn on Tatooine—Mos Espa.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
He told you?

BEN SOLO  
Why wouldn’t he? Our intentions are pure.

REY  
So how is this going to work? Are we really going to free Darth Vader?

ALEX CROSSWATER  
No, you misunderstand. We’re going to try to liberate his spirit from this place. The time Vader spent here, toiling his life away searching for the true source of the force’s power… that pain… that suffering… came at a price.

A part of his spirit will forever be intertwined here unless we liberate it.

BEN SOLO  
I thought spirits could only be bound to lightsabers. 

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Normally, you’d be right, but there was a dark force at play in Vader’s life—a force that still has hold over his presence here.

REY  
How will creating a time distortion field liberate his spirit?

BEN SOLO  
Essentially it will create a time dilation field around him, enabling him to gain a type of universal perspective—clarity, if you will.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
It would ultimately be up to Anakin Skywalker whether he accepts liberation.

REY  
That sounds like a huge risk. If he’s not truly reformed, Darth Vader could very well break loose.

BEN SOLO  
It’s a risk we’re going to have to take. If we don’t change our trajectory… right now… let’s just say the losses will be great.

REY  
Something has been bothering me. Why send only two people through time? In this dire of circumstances, I trusted you two—which speaks volumes for you—but I am a cautious person. I would have a failsafe, especially when dealing with the unknown.

Besides, there’s no way I’m not coming with you.

BEN SOLO  
I would follow you to the end of existence, Rey, but please don’t make me. I emplore you, let me and Alex handle it.

REY  
Sure, but I am going. I will make the third.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
You can’t!

The pressure in the room intensifies. The lights flicker. Darth Vader’s evil laughter booms. The ground shakes, but the floating Jedi remain unphased. Suddenly, his voice echoes throughout the temple:

LORD VADER (VOICE)  
It’s no use. I’ve controlled the flow of time here since before you were born.

The lights flicker back on.

REY  
There is a bad feeling looming over me like a shadow. The pull of darkness is too strong here. We need to find someplace safer.

BEN SOLO  
Unfortunately, we have no way to leave.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I may be of some assistance. Before my light was fragmented, I could channel the light and create a teleportal.

BEN SOLO  
You can just warp anywhere you want?

ALEX CROSSWATER  
This is different than force teleportation, there are limits.

REY  
What sort of limits?

ALEX CROSSWATER  
It requires energy to transport energy—especially the densest kind of energy… consciousness.

Unfortunately, I’m no longer connected to the light so my energy is limited to my own life force.

That said, I am unsure of how many trips I could safely afford to make… and then there is the issue of location…

At least allow me to try. I won’t do anything too risky.

REY  
Very well.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Where are we going?

REY  
Cloud City—Wish You Were Here.

She smiles. Alex looks confused.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Hmm? May I search your mind for a specific location?

REY  
Yeah, go ahead.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I have it. I can get us there.

REY  
Alright then. We’ll initiate the time distortion field and try to liberate Vader. I’ll commit to sending three people through time and, in theory, we can return home and everything will be back to normal.

BEN SOLO  
Do you really think this will work?

REY  
I’m pretty sure it already has. The three of us are here, all from different positions on the same timeline, yet somehow stable. I’m no quantum engineer, but that must be significant.

BEN SOLO  
You’re right… I feel something intense here… a convergence.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I feel it too.

Rey nods in agreement.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
The preparations are complete, then. Are you ready, Rey?

REY  
It’s now or never. Make it so.

Alex begins forming mudra, an intense expression overcomes him.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Whereby the force awakened to its true nature, I am the solvent, sent by the solution to expedite itself. Thus is the nature of time.

BEN SOLO  
Whereby Ben Solo overcomes the holocron of truth and attains enlightenment.

REY  
Whereby Rey of Jakku overcomes her trauma and looks to the future.

And so time it was and time it will be; for the darkness grows. I shall rise, and we three shall disperse throughout time to guard and protect it—to challenge the darkness with our everlasting light.

BEN SOLO  
And if a shadow should emerge, let me be its captor, its guardian, its liberation. For I shall stomp out its evil ways.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
And if a sacrifice must be made, then let that be me, for I will shoulder the darkness and harness it for good… to bring the force’s true nature to light.

An intense aura begins to fill the room.

BEN SOLO  
Grandfather! I was wrong before, I could never be like you!

The lights flicker, and go out. Vader’s evil laugh permeates the darkness. A strobe of light pulses, sending flickering images into the darkness.

Lord Vader appears in the center of their ritual amid the pulsing lights.

The lights flicker back on, revealing that Lord Vader has somehow physically manifested before them!

LORD VADER  
This timeline shall shatter!

He clenches his fist. The three Jedi drop from the air and land hard on their knees, seeming to grovel before him.

REY  
What is this power? I can’t move…

Lord Vader laughs heartily.

LORD VADER  
It was a mistake to release me. You cannot change who I am.

He towers over the three Jedi, admiring his handiwork as all three are completely immobilized under the crushing weight of his aura.

BEN SOLO  
Grandfather, please! I implore you! We worked together once, join me on the right side of history.

Lord Vader scoffs.

LORD VADER  
Did you think I would not have anticipated every possible outcome? I spent my whole life planning for every possible variable. I have not come all this way to be stopped by the likes of you.

Star Wars will forever be my domain.

BEN SOLO  
It doesn’t have to be this way. I’ve seen a new way forward. A beam of light… a ray of hope. Surely you must feel it! It has already begun!

REY  
Vader… after all this time… why? Why now? What is the meaning of all this?

Vader looks down, reflectively—a moment of humanity. It strikes Rey instantly as a moment of opportunity.

REY  
I sense it… you’re lonely… you miss Padme… you miss Obi Wan. You long for the family you never had… I see you, Anakin.

Rey motions for the others to stand. Vader struggles to react in time, distracted by his thoughts.

LORD VADER  
ENOUGH!!!

He releases a force blast that sends all three Jedi toppling backwards, away from the center of the room.

Ben quickly climbs to his feet. Lord Vader makes a hand motion and he is quickly crushed against the ground once again… as are Rey and Alex.

LORD VADER  
This farce has gone on long enough.

Lord Vader walks to Rey, looming over her.

LORD VADER  
That one is a lost cause to me… but you… Rey Skywalker… you belong to me.

Her heart sinks.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
There’s nothing dark about her, Vader! She’ll never fall to you!

LORD VADER  
Ha! …and this one. Pathetic. All of your best laid plans… but you failed to remember the most important part: NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, THIS IS MY STORY! This world belongs to me!

Vader exerts control over all three Jedi, preventing them from moving or formulating any sort of response.

REY   
I will not fall for your evil tricks. You can stop me, but you can’t stop all three of us.

Lord Vader cackles.

LORD VADER  
Try what you will. The outcome of this story has already been determined. IT IS MINE. 

Ben concentrates intensely as doubt and disbelief seems to pour in. Suddenly, an epiphany strikes him:

BEN SOLO  
Rey! It takes four!

As she processes his words, a force pulse ripples through the room. The edges of Rey’s mouth turn upward in an inadvertent grin. Mysterious knowledge begins to fill her mind…

After a moment she speaks softly:

REY  
Luke… he’s alive.

Lord Vader flings his arm up, catching Rey in a choke hold. 

LORD VADER  
I will not allow this!

Suddenly, Luke Skywalker appears between Rey and Lord Vader. He puts his palm up, indicating for Vader to halt. Compelled by force, Vader stops abruptly.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Hello father. I thought for sure I’d seen the last of your old ways… yet here we are again.

LORD VADER  
My son. Surely you know what is at stake here. 

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Our daughter, of course. I refuse to let her succumb to your wrath… not when we are this close to something entirely new…

LORD VADER  
Tch. You may think you’re clever, but Kylo Ren has transcended all of my expectations. It is only a matter of time before my resurrection is complete… then I will truly be unstoppable. 

Lord Vader vanishes. His menacing cackle reverberates as an echo in his wake.

Rey’s mouth hangs wide open. She mouths hollow words. This feeling… she felt like a child again. It was crazy, but it made her happy… yet there was no way it could be true.

She goes to Luke.

REY  
Is it really true? Are you my father?

Luke nods, holding back tears. His shoulders begin to slouch forward into a sob… he tries, unsuccessfully, to hold it back. She consoles him, offering a hug. He gladly accepts.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
I’m just happy you’re alive… and look at you… I’m so proud.

Luke hugs Rey as he smiles at Alex. He mouths the words, “Thank you.” Alex clenches his fist in victory.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
I’m so sorry, Rey. I looked for you for years. I never… thought I’d lose you.

REY SKYWALKER  
It doesn’t matter. I can’t believe it’s you. It’s really you. I always hoped I’d be special… that one in a million.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Rey, you ARE special, and it has NOTHING to do with me or even that Skywalker blood. It is YOU, Rey, the force has chosen YOU.

REY SKYWALKER  
No, this isn’t about me! I don’t care about that! Why didn’t you say anything when I came to you?

The accusation truly hurts Luke.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
That’s not fair. First, I wasn’t entirely sure it was you and second, you showed up to me brandishing a light sword that had last been used to destroy everything I spent my life building.

What was I supposed to say to that?

Rey changes the subject.

REY SKYWALKER  
What of my mother?

Luke looks down and shakes his head.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
She was kind and sweet, a lady of her people.

REY SKYWALKER  
All this time… I’ve been focused so much on my parents… All that worry, for nothing…

I didn’t know it was going to be like this. I just wanted to find my place… and now I’ve found my way into a war that I can’t possibly win.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you. You were too young when everything happened… it is a story for another time, but I am here to help you now. I feel the pain in your heart… we all do, Rey Skywalker.

He offers his hand to her. Her heart sinks. She goes to him and hugs him. She speaks softly; reflectively:

REY SKYWALKER  
I have had no power… all this time the world has just been tossing me around from one circumstance to the next. That ends now. I AM powerful. I’m a fighter.

She leans back, and recollects herself. She concentrates, fortifying the temperance on her face.

REY SKYWALKER  
Knowing what I know now about the force, there is nothing that will stop me. Not death, and not the darkness!

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Do you still want to fight? It is the will of the dark side. We must choose our approach with diplomacy and care or we may again fall victim to its wrath…

She breaks from him, looking pensive.

Alex climbs to his feet quickly and helps Ben up before approaching Luke, with his arm outstretched.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Thank you, Luke… I just want to say, I love your work. 

Luke grasps his forearm and they shake.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Wait, who’re you and where did you come from?

Alex smiles.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I am no one from nowhere.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Hah! I know you… you remind me of me.

Luke gives Alex a smug look. Alex smiles. 

LUKE SKYWALKER  
I suppose I owe you one for looking out for my family.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Don’t mention it. Anyone would do the same.

BEN SOLO  
Luke, this is Alex Crosswater… he’s from the future… in fact… there’s something we should tell you…

The fact of the matter is, we’re both from the future. In time, you will be joining us.

Luke scrunches his face in disbelief.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
I may need a minute, this is a lot to process…


	12. Unraveling

Int. Shot Mustafar Training Area  
Rey, Ben, Luke, Alex

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Can you feel it, Luke? We are literally at the edge of time.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Deep down I always believed time travel was possible, but if this means what I think it does… it’s going to change everything.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Some people might not understand, but you must make them see that you speak the truth…

Luke motions toward Rey and Ben.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I do have a part to play here, and I swear to you it is for a good reason.

Luke responds, softly, kindly—knowingly.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
You’re right, perhaps I wouldn’t have understood what you’re trying to do before, but now, I think I see. Enlightenment opens doors to new perspectives. That is all.

You found a pathway through the darkness, and you feel that you owe it to everyone to shoulder this burden. I understand more than you know.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
At what cost? It would seem that I’ve had a hand in freeing Darth Vader. I fear I will be heralded as the liberator of evil.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
You don’t understand, Alex. The force is calling to you. We know that you are trapped here. I AM HERE TO BE YOUR GUIDE.

Alex turns his back on Luke. He loses himself in thought for a long moment before facing him again.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I dance along the saber’s edge to the tune of extinction… …the fate of everything hanging in the balance… and the universe sends me… Luke Skywalker…

Alex takes a long look at Luke Skywalker. After deliberation, he bursts into laughter:

ALEX CROSSWATER  
HAHAHA! Of course. It makes perfect sense…

LUKE SKYWALKER  
People believe now, Alex—some blindly—many in the wrong things... its up to you now. Convince them to awaken.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
These things take time… the only way they can ever hope to understand all of this is in the form of a metaphor.

Alex begins to move his hands as he speaks.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
You said before that the ways of the Jedi are folly… yet, so are the ways of so many societies… the reason I’m here is their intent.

In order to set foot among the stars, you must take it one step at a time. The Jedi… their intent was pure. They only wanted to guide the galaxy… we must hold to their underlying ideals. That’s why I’m here.

Alex stops, compassion welling up within him.

ALEX CROSSWATER

Luke maintains his calm assertiveness.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
I’ve seen the light and it is truth.

Luke demonstrates his saber.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
I finally understand why it was given to me. I finally found answers after all these years. I awakened to who I am… who I really am… I had forgotten.

But now… the light has returned to me and it has a message for you, Alex Crosswater.

Luke’s voice morphs into a female’s as light overcomes his body, completely enveloping it.

THE LIGHT  
Emergence six zero six. Recalibrate Alex Crosswater. Six hund—

Alex recognizes a familiar voice. An old friend begins speaking through the light.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Felicity?!

THE LIGHT  
I made it… Alex, it’s me, Felicity. There has been a problem… you’ve gone too far this time, Alex. FAILSAFE. NINE ZERO NINE. You’ve done enough. ZERO IS THE VARIABLE.

Alex engages in a programmed response.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Confirm Alex Crosswater. Confirm singularity is not null. Zero is the variable. I heard you. What’s happening there, Felicity—what does it mean?

Alex lets his guard down. Felicity is obviously someone he knows and trusts… but just who is she and how is she speaking through Luke?

FELICITY  
Your dance stopped, it was only for a moment, but that’s all it took. It’s armageddon here. The time dilations are collapsing behind you, Alex. It was him… he stopped time.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
This anomaly is not what you think it is, Felicity. He’s not what they say.

FELICITY  
Alex, listen close, you’re never going to remember this so I need you to put it somewhere important:

Your plan was executed to the letter, but when we opened the portal—something came through. It destroyed everything, and now, it’s destroying the very fabric of time itself... 

If it continues unchecked, darkness will inevitably spread throughout all creation, leaving a vast empty nothingness.

That’s why I’m doing this, Alex. I have one chance to stop it before it feeds back up into your timeline—if that happens, I fear the hope for all existence may be lost. Now, here’s the truly important part, and the part that you need to hear most of all: your plan worked, Alex.

For all the bad that comes from it, the plan achieved its singular purpose. And now, a warning. If you focus too much on one thing for too long, you’ll end up losing everything else. It literally just happened to us. We stopped thinking about ourselves at some point, so that’s exactly what we lost.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
We looked into the abyss of time and chaos responded. I should have known something like this would happen… How!? EVERYTHING WAS ACCOUNTED FOR!!! 

FELICITY  
No one predicted how clever this one could be, not you, not I. It even corrupted Snokoa.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
This is not over, Felicity, I swear it.

FELICITY  
Alex… I—

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Felicity, you know me. When have I ever not delivered? I mean it. I will defy the very laws of nature to set this right if I have to.

FELICITY  
Everyone fails eventually, Alex, it’s the only way people grow.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
You didn’t send me here because you thought I’d fail. I don’t know why, but I have a feeling it’s going to be okay for you, Felicity—for all of us. I’m gaining ground as we speak.

The light surrounding Luke pulsates, beginning to fade. It dwindles and flickers like a candle. Silence fills the air.

FELICITY  
I’m so sorry Alex, I feel like we let you down… 

Alex cringes, feeling Felicity slipping away. The light glows brightly again.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Nonsense, don’t be foolish!

The light dwindles, flickering softly around Luke. Felicity’s voice changes to a monotone pitch.

FELICITY  
It’s okay now. It’s all over. I am a mere figment of light before you. Please, show them the mistakes of our ways. You are our last chance… every timeline, every world, has been eliminated—save for the one you exist in now. It’s up to you to rebuild—I have mere moments… Alex, we will be together again. Believe in me as I believe in you.

Alex clutches his chest—his eyes well up with tears. Unable to do anything for her, he cries softly as he listens to her for the last time.

FELICITY  
The boy… he is complex… you must save him, no matter the cost. He is the ultimate metaphor. If he falls to darkness, so shall we all… his dark future leads to… oblivion.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Please stop, I don’t care, he’s just a character! This is such a waste of time!! People’s lives are at stake!!!

FELICITY  
Exactly. You are the only one that can tell this story, they chose you for a reason. You are their failsafe.

This… this is where they wake up and re-examine their lives. This is where you show them how. It is the only way the boy survives… it is the only way anyone will survive what is to come.

Her voice slows as she speaks, dwindling as she finishes her thoughts. Alex realizes that this is it for her. He sobs quietly as he tries to hear her out.

FELICITY  
We are all just characters in our own stories, and with that power comes great responsibility. At one time, you were the only one among us that could see through their own pathway of light… that’s why I’m not afraid, Alex. 

I will always be with you…

ALEX CROSSWATER  
This doesn’t feel real, how is this happening?! FELICITY! NO!!! DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

Silence. He swallows hard.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Please just bring me home… let me go with you!!!

FELICITY  
When it is time… 

you will realize… 

that you’ve been home… all along.

The light pulsates, beginning to fade.

Alex bursts into a forceful meditative trance, forming mudra as he nimbly moves his hands from side to side. He begins speaking aloud.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Push Dimension Six Eight Six. Isolate light source Nine Zero Nine. Felicity Qetesh.

Silence.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
She is among them, dammit!

A chill runs down his spine as the light pulsates weakly, once more.

FELICITY QETESH  
Alex…   
…I’ll always be with you.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Felicity!!!

Alex begins forming mudra. He unlocks a secondary gateway.

FELICITY QETESH (RECORDED MESSAGE)  
Alex. It’s me. I made this disruption in the event that the final failsafe protocol ever separated us. Echo disruption is the first thing I’d try to do to get back to you, too, which is why I’ve made sure you cannot do it. I know the cost and I refuse.

Alex… I’ve always loved you… you live for both of us now.

She chokes up.

FELICITY QETESH (RECORDED MESSAGE)  
I just hope… while you stare into the darkness, that it will be enough to remind you what you are fighting for… the chances of your success are one in a million and this mission has sent you further into darkness than anyone has ever ventured. 

If you find light on the other side… there may be hope for everyone. Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do… and I know you know what I’m talking about.

I know why you do it, Alex, it’s why I look to you… always. I just… forgive me.

Her voice cries softly, trailing off into…

Silence.

A callous look of acceptance draws tight across Alex’s lips. He struggles to hold back tears and his chin begins to break. The light vanishes and Luke returns to normal.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
I’m sorry, Alex. She’s gone... but there’s more to tell you… 

Alex bucks up, gaining a look of determination. His ferocity rattles Luke:

ALEX CROSSWATER  
THIS IS NOT OVER! I WILL FIND A WAY!!!

Alex paces as he winds down from a saddened fury.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
You have not realized yet, but you are no longer whole. When Ben opened the Holocron, it tore you apart inside. That is what began this series of catastrophic events.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
That’s impossible, there are protections in place for this very thing!!!

LUKE SKYWALKER  
There’s no simple explanation. Your mind has been plunged into chaos… you’re lucky you survived at all. You wouldn’t have without Felicity.

Alex stops, a wave of calm washing over him. He stares, expressionless, feeling in his heart that Luke spoke the truth… in the best way he could.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I… know.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Please listen. Her memories are fading fast.

Alex turns to Luke, attentively.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
This temple represents the current state of the universe. Right now, all is plunged in darkness… you see, everything is dark.

Luke motions to the blackish-midnight walls.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
This temple is one of many that contains a puzzle capable of flipping the balance back in favor of the light.

Felicity forced your timestream divergence into these puzzles, Alex.

You may never be whole again… but if there’s any chance… it lies within this universe… here within the walls of temples like this…

ALEX CROSSWATER  
So you’re saying… the light I arrived by fragmented by Ben Solo… and Felicity channeled the resulting anomaly into locations… that I have to solve… why?

LUKE SKYWALKER  
You can’t feel it, but I can. You’re incomplete, Alex. You’re fragmented… you’ll never be a real person until you solve this… everything is at stake now… our timelines… even the very nature of the force has been intertwined.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
No pressure. I always told her I could do anything, but this is insane… I guess she really does believe in me… 

His voice breaks.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
—did—

LUKE SKYWALKER  
I’m sorry to push this, but please listen closely, I’m clinging to thoughts.

He pauses, taking a moment to form the words:

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Time has ceased to exist for all but us—we are the last world now—in all existence. There is nothing else and now is the time to realize it.

Alex cringes in disbelief. Luke pauses again, waiting.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Keep talking, I’m just trying to reconcile all of these memories—I’m remembering things from alternate universes and past lives all at once. It feels like my mind is expanding from within.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Alex. Your consciousness is being scrambled, again. You must remember this:

You are the sole survivor of mankind’s failed future and you have but one mission here: to tell your story. 

It will not be easy, but… you will have help, eventually.

First, Save Ben Solo, then unlock the portals to the temple of light. You will find a treasure beyond each gate capable of restoring a fragment of your former self. Furthermore, each portal will contain keys that may be used to unlock higher levels of consciousness—both for you and for others.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Wait… portals? What portals?

Luke conveniently ignores him.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
One last thing… she said not to work alone. She said she knows you and you need to be with people.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
She knows I work alone.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
She knew you’d say that. This is the last thing she left for you. Consider it a foundation unlike any you’ve ever known or understood.

A tiny pinpoint of light emerges from Luke’s outstretched palm and streams into Alex’s chest. The light is so bright it leaves a residual trail that lingers.

Alex receives it, unflinchingly.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
She told me to tell you the one thing I would tell myself if I ever met myself in the past—when I was younger.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Oh? What is it?

LUKE SKYWALKER  
The force, it’s not what you think it is. It is alive. It has consciousness. All things are connected to it. We are guided by it.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I know this.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
No, you don’t. And don’t interrupt me, this is important.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Okay… 

LUKE SKYWALKER  
The force requires one thing to survive: time.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Oh, shit.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Now you understand.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
When he activated the holocron, the flow of time was interrupted—but only for a moment!!

LUKE SKYWALKER  
That was all it took. The force burst wide open, retreating into every being with conciousness to survive the time instability.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
She did this… Felicity saved all of us… HOW COULD BEN BE SO RECKLESS?!

LUKE SKYWALKER  
So you understand? You are not from here, but now our fates are intertwined.

Luke outstretches his arm toward Alex, in solidarity. Alex takes it, reluctantly.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
For what it’s worth… we are your family now, and we are with you. Alex… you’re here now, because the force is with you.

Alex doesn’t speak for a long moment.

They release arms and Alex turns away.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Now go—they need you.

Alex looks hesitant.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Reality is what you make of it. Overcome your fear. You will be okay. There is room in this story for you.

Luke ushers Alex forward.

Alex reluctantly lifts himself off the ground and is pulled toward Ben and Rey, completing an equilateral triangle midair with the others. His posture becomes rigid and he crosses his legs, mimicking their posture. They slowly drift closer together and the triangle grows smaller.

As Alex, Ben and Rey come together, arcs of white energy leap between them. As it hits them, they gain colored auras. Alex glows yellow, but appears to be bathed in darkness otherwise. Ben glows a deep blue, illuminated by a bright white light. Rey’s aura is a seething grey mist. Luke stands witness to this magical ritual as the three enter a trancelike state.

ALL THREE, TOGETHER  
I am one with the force, the force is with me.

Identical orbs of light emerge instantaneously within the hearts of Ben and Rey.

ALL THREE, TOGETHER  
And so it begins… 

BEN SOLO  
The final battle of all time… 

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Where the light faces the darkness, along the saber’s edge.

REY SKYWALKER  
The light shall guide me as I build a new home… a family.

BEN SOLO  
True family. Acceptance in a home worthy of it.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I will fight for those who cannot protect themselves.

REY SKYWALKER  
…And from among them a leader shall emerge, with the purest heart of light.

ALL THREE, TOGETHER  
Freedom from oppression…   
Freedom from suppression…  
Freedom from the mind...   
The Freedom to evolve.

Nothing happens for a moment. Suddenly an overwhelming emotion encapsulates Rey. It felt like the force was opening for her somehow… was this some kind of epiphany?

She struggles against her inner dialogue long enough to prevent her from speaking… it passes in a fraction of a second… just long enough to realize her own hesitance. 

The force resumes its control over her speech.

REY SKYWALKER  
I offer hope’s end. I offer a new world… our world… a world, truly free for everyone to explore and enjoy.

They float down gracefully. Ben and Alex walk to Luke. They turn toward Rey and kneel before her, offering their weapons as tribute.

The force moves through her again, this time she doesn’t fight it. This time she doesn’t hesitate.

REY SKYWALKER  
I want a home and it is clear to me now that the universe is neither just, nor righteous in its distribution of experiences. Hatred and suffering begets more of the same… over and over. 

That ends now. It starts with one person—one decision. I’M COMING FOR YOU, KYLO REN! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I WON’T LET YOU SUFFER ANYMORE!!!

They turn toward one another, breaking free of the mystic hold over them, each aware that they were now part of something much greater than themselves.

BEN SOLO  
I shall rebuild that which my DARKNESS hath ravaged.

REY SKYWALKER  
Speak your intent, Alex.

Alex doesn’t know what to say. Disbelief swirls in his mind. His chin breaks as his frustration boils. Much has happened, and it’s hitting him all at once. Tears form in his eyes as he is determined to speak:

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I give you my word—

Luke lends an assist, speaking up on his behalf.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
His fate is sealed with ours. He will never let you down. I am his witness…

Luke walks to Alex, who seems to be in a state of shock. Luke puts his hand on his shoulder.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Are you okay?

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I’ll manage. Believe it or not, this is not the worst thing that’s ever happened… 

Luke looks at him, wide eyed. Alex manages a meager smile as he stiffens up.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I trust Felicity with my life. She didn’t have to let it come to this. She would never abandon me without an exit.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
But what if it was beyond her control?

Alex looks at Luke, disapprovingly. 

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Thoughts like that lead to darkness, you know this. We must be careful—we now flow along a path none of us can possibly comprehend…

Alex turns away from them.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
The four of us… we’ve been brought here for a reason… the one thing we all have in common: time spent in isolation. The force… it draws those like us together.

Rey, ever the quick study, begins piecing things together for herself—furrowing her brow in intense concentration.

REY SKYWALKER  
It’s because we change everything… the four of us… we represent different times… different perspectives. 

Alex looks stunned.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
The four of us… we’ve each surpassed a limit in our own way… Luke: the fact that you’re here, alive! Ben: the fact that you’re good! Look at you!

BEN SOLO  
It takes four of us…

Ben smiles meekly, admiring his own outfit and nodding.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
And Rey… she who has suffered the most among us. The very fact that you are alive is the limit you have surpassed. The fact that you’ve attained such spiritual oneness is… perhaps it is because of the suffering you’ve endured.

REY SKYWALKER  
I want to be clear. None of this is about me. I am here to create a peaceful galaxy where no one else shall fall victim to isolation such as ours.

All those nights, alone in the desert…

ALEX CROSSWATER  
I know your pain, Rey. When you’re alone… If you don’t believe you can make it, you never had a chance. Every day, to hang in that balance… it’s no way to live.

REY SKYWALKER  
You misunderstand.

Yes, I was lonely—especially at first—but there was more. A lot more. The force opened up to me out there, alone in the desert… it carried me when I was unable to walk… it taught me how to survive…

Alex and Luke stare at her, wide-eyed. Ben raises an eyebrow, wondering what the fuss is about.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
You’re incredible.

He pauses.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Do you know what this means? …for all of you, if you so choose.

Ben responds, gruffly.

BEN SOLO  
I do.

The others turn to him.

BEN SOLO  
It means that this is our foothold… our first step toward something greater.

REY SKYWALKER  
This is more than that… in one of the Jedi texts, I found a passage that meant nothing to me at the time… and now I can’t get it out of my head…

LUKE SKYWALKER  
You kept those things!?

REY SKYWALKER  
I thought you knew everything now?

LUKE SKYWALKER  
That’s not how enlightenment works, I’m afraid. I thought Master Yoda blew them up! This is great news!

BEN SOLO  
Are you going to let her finish?

The smile quickly fades from Luke’s face. He hadn’t thought that Ben might still be upset with him, despite his redemption. Luke nods to Rey.

REY SKYWALKER  
You do not yet know what to do because you are not yet the master. Once you become the master, you will know what to do.

Well, I can’t rightly explain it, but when we connected to the force just now… everything changed for me. My consciousness… expanded.

BEN SOLO  
Heh. I’ve been waiting for you, Rey... took you a little longer than I expected.

Alex leans over to Ben, and quietly whispers something unsettling to him. Ben’s eyes grow wide.

BEN SOLO  
You mean she… !!!

Alex grins.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
—That’s right. If you’d like to know more, I have a story to tell you.


	13. Conspiracy

Int. Shot: General Hux’s Quarters, First Order Supremacy  
General Hux

Aboard the Supremacy, General Hux stands at the viewing portal in his quarters. The image of a communications officer appears. Hux can see his own reflection just beyond the projection in the window, and beyond that, a tiny, state-of-the-art, hyperlight vessel floating in the distance.

The communications officer perks up in the display.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER (VIEWING SCREEN)  
Sir, we’re being hailed by one of our suppliers.

GENERAL HUX  
DJ. He’s come back. I’m surprised. Put him through on an encrypted channel.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER (VIEWING SCREEN)  
Aye, sir.

The screen goes dark for a moment, allowing the cascade of starlight to fill the captain’s quarters. Then, DJ’s wrinkled face shines through the darkness.

DJ (VIEWING SCREEN)  
I should kill you for what you did to me. LOOK AT ME!!!

GENERAL HUX  
Yes, I understand that you must be terribly upset, but you don’t know what I know. Listen, DJ, I have an unusual proposal for you. 

The anger in his heart quickly gives way to a lust for money.

DJ (VIEWING SCREEN)

I came back for 1 reason: money.

GENERAL HUX  
Yes, I was rather hoping you’d say that. You see, the Knights of Ren are… vicious. They have me at a severe disadvantage… 

DJ’s expression lifts to heightened awareness as he realizes the truth: Hux is in trouble. Who was it that had gotten to him? Did Kylo Ren finally make him snap… or was this some kind of ruse to get to the Rebels? Did he know about his budding relationship with Finn and Rose?

DJ (VIEWING SCREEN)  
This is a lot of hesitation, I sense the commas piling up.  
  
GENERAL HUX  
Heh, I’ll just spit it out then. I want you to smuggle me off the Supremacy… 

DJ (VIEWING SCREEN)  
W-w-what is going on here?

GENERAL HUX  
Let me be frank. I have no friends left. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. 

Well? What do you say? I don’t have all day.

DJ (VIEWING SCREEN)  
I’m not saying n-n-nothing until I know what this is about. Those p-p-people… they’re not like you.

General Hux looks at the screen, cautiously. He pauses for a moment. DJ sits back in his chair as if to say, “I’m waiting.”

GENERAL HUX  
YOU KNOW WHERE THE RESISTANCE IS!!! TELL ME NOW!

DJ (VIEWING SCREEN)  
There it is, your true color coming to light… I’m starting to get a bad feeling about this. Maybe I should just cut my losses and go my own way…

Hux recollects himself and this time an unusual feeling overwhelms him. A sense of humanity unlike anything he’d ever felt. He drops his guard and responds as honestly as he can:

GENERAL HUX  
Listen, DJ. They are of no consequence to me any longer. Things have changed. Do you know of the Knights of Ren?

DJ (VIEWING SCREEN)  
Only stories… bad ones.

GENERAL HUX  
They have all but taken over… I’m no fool. It will be all that I can do to survive them. I seek refuge—I offer this… the Sigil of Arkanis. 

It is all that is left of my home world, thanks to the Knights of Ren—they’ve destroyed it… to intimidate me… to “put me in my place.”

To me, this is the ultimate symbol of peace… it is all I have left.

DJ (VIEWING SCREEN)  
I didn’t know… I—I’m s-s-sorry.

GENERAL HUX  
I’d like you to ensure my passage. At this point, I’ll actually be safer with the Jedi...

DJ (VIEWING SCREEN)  
You want me to smuggle you off of your own ship?

GENERAL HUX  
Is that a problem?

DJ (VIEWING SCREEN)  
You’re really trusting me with a lot, I could just as easily rat you out to Kylo Ren.

GENERAL HUX  
That will get us both killed. Now, are you willing to help me, or not?

DJ sighs, reluctantly agreeing.

DJ (VIEWING SCREEN)  
This is against my better j-j-judgement, but if I were in your shoes, I’d want the help, too.

GENERAL HUX  
Ew, you’re starting to sound like one of them already; perhaps this was a mistake, after all…

He quickly stops himself, a smug look of disgust faintly fading from his lips.

GENERAL HUX  
I jest, of course.

DJ looks suspiciously at him.

DJ (VIEWING SCREEN)  
Of course.

Now about that money…

GENERAL HUX  
You’ll have whatever you want. Do we have a deal?

DJ (VIEWING SCREEN)  
What would you have me do?

GENERAL HUX  
I’ll meet you at the landing platform with more money than you know what to do with.

Hux waves his hand and the screen fades from the glass. He turns, thinking.

Suddenly, the screen re-activates. It’s Kylo Ren.

KYLO REN (VIEWING SCREEN)  
HUX!

Hux is startled. He turns sharply, knocking over a nearby libation tray.

GENERAL HUX  
Sir!

KYLO REN (VIEWING SCREEN)  
I’m back. Is there anything you need to tell me?

GENERAL HUX  
What do you mean? No, everything’s fine… sir!

KYLO REN (VIEWING SCREEN)  
STATUS REPORT.

GENERAL HUX  
Right, sorry sir, I’m in my quarters. Just a moment…

KYLO REN (VIEWING SCREEN)  
Enough.

Kylo Ren terminates the transmission. Hux panics. “Kylo Ren may have just caught on to me!” he thinks as he sprints to a wall of panels and presses a few buttons. 

Moments later a large, sleek black container emerges from a hidden opening.

He snatches it up and briskly walks out the door, bumping into the communications officer.

Int. Shot: Bridge, First Order Supremacy  
Communications Officer, General Hux, [Crew]

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
I’m sorry sir, excuse the interruption… Sir, Kylo Ren has called for you to meet him on the landing platform. He said he has an announcement to make.

Hux’s heart sinks in his chest. Had his worst fears been realized? How did Kylo Ren know so much?! It was like he had planned to walk in on an unplanned escape… everything was going all wrong!!! 

No… not that wrong… perhaps he could still salvage this situation.

GENERAL HUX  
Yes, I’m on my way there now. 

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
Oh, so he did catch you in your room?

Hux glares at him.

GENERAL HUX  
That was you who put him through to me? I told you never to disturb me in my quarters!

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
Sir… it’s Kylo Ren… I dare not refuse him.

In that moment, Hux makes a strategic decision… a decision driven by anger, but strategic nonetheless. This man would pose a major threat to what was rapidly developing into a last-ditch escape effort… it seemed to underscore the fact of how helpless he had become; trapped in the mechanizations of two worlds at war…

No, it was too late for doubt. The choice had been made.

GENERAL HUX  
Well, the panel in my room is broken. When I wave my hand, it doesn’t respond, come let me show you quickly.

The two disappear for a moment into his chambers, the door closes behind them. A blaster bolt is fired. Hux emerges, unscathed. 

He swipes his hand over the mechanism to lock the door—a green light glows red. 

There. He’d done it. Next step… handle the crew, then get to DJ before Kylo Ren lands.

GENERAL HUX  
Attention on deck!

The crew stops what they’re doing and stands to attention.

GENERAL HUX  
This is urgent. The communications officer is repairing my terminal. He said to channel all communications through to my personal terminal so he can forward them as he fixes it.

BRIDGE CREW (TOGETHER)  
Aye, sir!

Hux departs the bridge swiftly, carrying the black case. 

Int. Shot: Corridor, First Order Supremacy  
General Hux

As he walks through the corridors, the inner workings of the Supremacy can be seen on full display through observation windows along the corridor.

[Direction: Ominous and suspenseful music builds.]

Thoughts race through Hux’s mind… could he really reach DJ in time to escape before Kylo Ren arrived? If so, would he be able to get away on such a small vessel? Sure it was hyperlight, but he doubted it could outrun the fully devoted arsenal of the Supremacy… if it truly came to that.

Diplomacy would be his best option… here, he felt like a rat scurrying into a den of poisonous snakes. His thoughts wander into chaos as he approaches his grim fate—still, there’s always hope, right?

Int. Shot: Hangar Bay, First Order Supremacy  
General Hux, [Crew], [Stormtroopers], DJ

Hux arrives at the landing platform. His relief obvious as he sees that only DJ has arrived. The door to his vessel opens and he emerges, blaster drawn. He points it at Hux, walking toward him. 

Hux, hoping to avoid a commotion, waves down the Stormtroopers that respond. He approaches DJ.

GENERAL HUX  
Stand down, he poses no threat.

As the troopers begin to lower their weapons, DJ blasts Hux in the leg. His leg buckles and he stumbles to the ground. 

Shock fills his face. He yells so loud his voice cracks in a high pitch shriek:

GENERAL HUX  
YOU SHOT ME!?!

The entire hangar comes to a halt, many unaware Stormtroopers turning to take notice.

DJ  
Before you do anything stupid, I’ll remind you why you’re holding that briefcase. 

Several Stormtroopers standing in a line nearby turn to look at each other, then the case, then back to each other—making a clear acknowledgement that they understood the situation. Hesitantly, they begin to lower their blasters.

GENERAL HUX  
How long have you been playing me, DJ? I notice your stutter has evaporated entirely.

DJ  
As it turns out, when I put my heart into something, I don’t stutter at all—I just had to find that driving force.

Nostalgia, mixed with a tinge of envy glimmers in Hux’s eyes.

GENERAL HUX  
Well, I can’t bear the suspense, what was it?

DJ  
A world without men like you.

He raises the blaster.

DJ  
That my money?

GENERAL HUX  
HYPOCRITE!!! You’re not leaving here without me!

The stormtroopers appear to be questioning the proclamation.

DJ  
I don’t think you realize how delicate of a situation you’re currently in, friend. I’m not stupid, either. I happen to know that Kylo Ren is not far away. You’re out of time, friend.

GENERAL HUX  
WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!?

DJ  
You don’t understand. I want it all—best of the best. Photon cores, Plasma beacons—I take currencies and precious metals too.

GENERAL HUX  
Fine. You shall have all you can carry—so long as you—

Hux stops himself, turning to the stormtroopers. He looks back at DJ, cautiously.

GENERAL HUX  
So long as you… live up to our agreement.

DJ  
I suggest you have them get to work, then.

GENERAL HUX  
Captain!

STORMTROOPER CAPTAIN  
Yes, sir?

Hux points at DJ’s ship. 

GENERAL HUX  
Have a droid calculate the optimal value of cargo to fit into that hyperlight vessel, then see that it is brought up and loaded, immediately.

The Stormtrooper Captain begins tapping on a handheld pad.

STORMTROOPER CAPTAIN  
It’s an easy calculation. Hyperlight cores are the most valuable and portable… but we only have 10 remaining—that won’t fill his ship. 

We also have 15 mercenary crates that are designed as payment for bounties—filled with relics and precious metals. We can get those loaded immediately.

GENERAL HUX  
But what does the AI say?

DJ  
I don’t care about the AI, if the ship’s not loaded before Kylo Ren gets here, then there’s no point, right? 

I’ll take the cores, the crates and the case—but we need to move this along.

GENERAL HUX  
Yes… you’re right… thank you, DJ…

STORMTROOPER CAPTAIN  
I still have to queue the crates up into the system, it’ll take a moment.

GENERAL HUX  
UGH!! I THOUGHT WE UPGRADED THE SYSTEM!!!

DJ still has control of the situation, and the stormtroopers have begun to acknowledge his influence over General Hux. 

DJ  
Why don’t you go ahead and load that case aboard my ship, Hux. The troopers are working on the rest, right!?  
GENERAL HUX  
Excellent idea, let me get these situated for you.

Hux begins to carry himself aboard DJ’s vessel, leaving a trail of blood from his dragging leg. 

DJ takes Hux’s compliance as a win. He exclaims loudly as he throws his hands into the air.

DJ  
We’re all on the same team!!! I just want what’s owed to me. I would also prefer to be gone by the time Kylo Ren arrives… for reasons I’m sure you can all imagine.

There is some quiet clamoring among the stormtroopers. DJ beckons to Hux.

DJ  
Now… I’m sorry I shot your General… but he did this to my face, so he had it coming.

Several stormtroopers murmur between themselves. “Is that true?” is the only clear sentiment that can be heard. Hux turns back, offering final instructions. He speaks loudly, clearly, to the troopers:

GENERAL HUX  
Please, do as he says. Load up the crates he needs, immediately. I will be his hostage if he so commands it.

DJ and General Hux exchange glances as Hux disappears into DJ’s ship.

The Captain walks toward a nearby panel in the floor. He presses a few buttons on the pad and the doors slide open gracefully. A hexagonal platform pops through, making the floor whole once again. Sitting atop the panel are 2 groupings of crates: 10 and 15.

Stormtroopers line up in front of the captain as he speaks:

STORMTROOPER CAPTAIN  
Load these aboard the hyperlight vessel, immediately.

The First Stormtrooper steps forward. He speaks softly, nearly whispering.

FIRST STORMTROOPER  
Sir… just what’s going on here?

STORMTROOPER CAPTAIN  
I’m not rightly sure, Trooper, but we’d better stay out of it if we know what’s good for us…

FIRST STORMTROOPER  
But sir, It looks like General Hux might be in trouble… 

A Second Stormtrooper in line steps forward.

SECOND STORMTROOPER  
And, sir, if Hux is running, and we stay with Kylo Ren… well that goes against what I believe in, I don’t know about you.

A blaster bolt is fired. The Stormtrooper Captain holds a smoking blaster. The Second Stormtrooper falls to the ground, a smouldering hole in his chestplate.

STORMTROOPER CAPTAIN  
Dissent will not be tolerated. Kylo Ren is the Supreme Leader now.

The First Stormtrooper is reeling from shock. He trodges forward, picks up a crate and turns to the line.

FIRST STORMTROOPER  
You heard the man, get to work.

The captain walks quietly over to DJ.

STORMTROOPER CAPTAIN  
Mind telling me what’s going on? I just—

His train of thought is interrupted by a sonic vibration that shakes the ship. Everyone on the deck is visibly shaken by the enormous tremor.

STORMTROOPER CAPTAIN  
What?! That sounded like a Photon round! But who would dare attack the Supremacy!!!

A glaring bright light fills the portals along the landing platform.

DJ  
Well, it’s here!!! TAKE COVER!!!!

An enormous explosion rocks the Supremacy… light overcomes everything within a spherical circumference from the impact of the Photon round.

Alarms sound, emergency crews spring into action, mitigating the damage as the atmosphere is vented into space. 

DJ  
So that’s what a Photon T-T-Torpedo feels like, huh?

The Stormtrooper Captain begins to laugh.

DJ  
Are you l-l-laughing at me?!

STORMTROOPER CAPTAIN  
That was a mere Photon round… for dogfights mostly. A photon torpedo is much much more powerful—wait, what am I saying? You have to get out of here!

DJ  
Wait, now you’re helping me?

STORMTROOPER CAPTAIN  
What can I say? Us stormtroopers are much more complex than you realize.

DJ  
Fair enough… thank you.

The light fades, leaving a greywash of color over the area. There is no smoke, there is no rubble, there is only a gaping hole of what used to be—a large portion of deck and part of the outside wall of the ship—had totally vanished.

Kylo Ren’s ship advances through the newly formed hole. His ship hanging neatly, midair, as the force fields re-engage around it. He gracefully sets it down near the edge next to DJ’s ship which had just barely been missed by the blast.

Everyone turns to face Kylo Ren as he emerges. He instantly flies into a rage.

KYLO REN  
WHERE IS HUX!?! WHY COULDN’T I GET THROUGH?! WHO LOCKED ME OUT OF MY OWN DAMN SHIP?!?!

The surviving stormtroopers scramble away from his sight as he walks toward DJ and the Captain. He grabs DJ by the throat and lifts him up with one arm.

KYLO REN  
Where is Hux?

DJ  
I d-d-didn’t do anything…

KYLO REN  
You shot him. Is he dead? 

Kylo Ren notices DJ’s face. He sits him down.

KYLO REN  
You’re the puzzle piece that never quite fits, but I understand now.

Kylo Ren turns and follows the trail of blood toward DJ’s vessel. 

Hux’s heart sinks in his chest. He hears Kylo Ren’s footsteps drawing near from inside DJ’s ship. Hux’s greatest fears were about to come true… what now!?

There was no time, still something was inevitable… what could he do? Unable to see a way out of this alive, Hux accepts his fate.

He didn’t know how to pilot a hyperlight vessel—especially not well enough to outrun the arsenal of the Supremacy. The only way out for him now would be a miracle… if he could at least weaken him somehow…

Now, as he returns to the moment, he finishes dressing his wound and emerges into the doorway of the hyperlight craft. He presents himself respectfully.

GENERAL HUX  
Sir, if I may.

KYLO REN  
Hux. What is going on?

Hux begins to speak, and Kylo Ren raises a finger. He stops in his tracks, as if Kylo Ren was manipulating his body.

KYLO REN  
I warn you, I can see through the fabric of reality now. I’ll know if you’re lying to me.

GENERAL HUX  
I… sir, there’s no excuse. I left the bridge unattended to see to the payment of this supplier… he’s the one that gave us the location of the Resistance. We’re paying him now.

KYLO REN  
How, in your absence, would it be possible for all communications to go down?

GENERAL HUX  
Sir… the communications officer was having… difficulty with my terminal when I left—you didn’t have to blow a hole in the side of the ship!

Kylo Ren raises a hand, poising his index finger into a flicking pose, allowing potential energy to fill the void around him. He points it at Hux, releasing a single, powerful flick.

Force energy pulses forth from Kylo Ren, crackling the metal floor as it flies toward Hux. The shockwave hits him, sending him flying backward into the hyperlight vessel.

Kylo Ren holds open his hand and General Hux’s limp body floats toward him.

DJ stares blankly at Kylo Ren’s immense power. He could feel it pulsating from him… it was dark… pure evil! Kylo Ren turns toward him. DJ swallows hard.

DJ  
I-I-I was just collecting my payment, s-s-sir.

Kylo Ren sets General Hux down next to him. He begins to come to.

KYLO REN  
I don’t care about your farce with Hux. I know he was trying to scurry away like a little rat. But you… you have information actually worth all that treasure. I’d wager you know quite a lot, but I don’t have to.

Kylo Ren holds his hand up toward DJ’s face as he proceeds to reading his mind.

KYLO REN  
A traitor!? You’ve been hanging out with the Rebels! 

KYLO REN  


…of course, I can’t fault you for that… how else would I get my most valuable information?

Kylo Ren tosses DJ aside. 

KYLO REN  
Well that was easy. 

He turns toward the new edge of the landing platform, seeing hundreds of levels below the hangar exposed to space, electricity crackling as crews rush to power down the damaged sectors. He admires his handiwork:

KYLO REN  
I need to learn to control my anger... but that was too close.

BB9e rolls up beside him, as timely an entrance as ever. Kylo acknowledges him with a slight turn of the head.

KYLO REN  
BB9, remind me to stop destroying everything. 

BB9  
When would you like me to remind you? 

KYLO REN  
Nevermind, I'm too busy for twenty questions. 

Kylo Ren speaks loudly, addressing everyone:

KYLO REN  
Finish loading up DJ’s valuables, he can have even more than that if he likes, he’s earned it.

Kylo Ren points at Hux.

KYLO REN  
But Hux... he stays with me.

Kylo Ren stomps over to Hux, who staggers to his feet. They meet, eye to mask.

KYLO REN  
Well? What do you have to say for yourself? It had better be good.

GENERAL HUX  
I… 

Anger flares in Hux’s mind. His lip begins to contort and his nostrils flare as he prepares to unleash words of fury at Kylo Ren…

Suddenly a clang comes from some metal crates nearby. Everyone turns to look—just in time to prevent Hux from doing something stupid.

No one responds. Nothing happens. The Stormtrooper Captain directs some nearby Troopers to check it out.

Kylo Ren turns back to General Hux.

KYLO REN  
Actually, I don’t care. I do need to know, however, that when I assign you a duty that it will be completed… if you ever try to escape me again, it will be the last time. 

He paces around him, cornering his prey… he steps directly behind him, proclaiming in his ear.

KYLO REN  
You will never outrun my wrath.

Whatever it was, the tactic worked. Hux swallows, hard.

GENERAL HUX  
I… I understand, sir.

Kylo Ren’s posture changes. He stands less aggressively; more relaxed.

KYLO REN  
Now that we’ve finally reached an understanding…  
The last we spoke there was a certain problem that you were to see to. What became of it?

GENERAL HUX  
Phasma, sir?

KYLO REN  
Yes, PHASMA!

As if conjured from the force, an ethereal wind stirs between them. The hair stands on Hux’s neck.

Out of nowhere, Luke Skywalker emerges before the two men. Casually, he proclaims:

LUKE SKYWALKER  
She’s dead. I killed her on Endor.

Kylo Ren turns to Luke Skywalker, without a moment of hesitation, instantly grasps him in a force clutch that visibly squeezes his body. Luke groans in pain.

KYLO REN  
You did me a favor by killing Phasma, and another by showing up here to brag about it. The end of the Jedi is at hand.

Slowly, Kylo Ren's darkness overcomes Luke's mind. As Kylo Ren speaks, calmly—dreadfully, a deep darkness fills Luke’s heart, all but incapacitating him. To him, it felt as if his life force was being ripped from him. Kylo Ren was draining the light from his heart, leaving Luke unable to move.

As terror fills his eyes, Luke struggles to retain his sanity. His eyes cloud over white as he becomes lost in Kylo Ren’s madness… he struggles to fend off the intense mental attack from Kylo Ren… and then he succeeds. His eyes return to their normal hues. He responds, emotionally wounded:

LUKE SKYWALKER  
When did you get so dark; so powerful.

KYLO REN  
Ah, you finally admit that the darkness brings power!

LUKE SKYWALKER  
I never denied it! I couldn’t risk losing you to it!

KYLO REN  
THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!

Kylo Ren shouts in his face. Then, as quickly as it rose, his temper settles. He paces in a circle around Luke as he thinks. As he circles back around, Kylo Ren turns his full attention to face Luke Skywalker again.

KYLO REN  
It didn’t even take a fraction of my power to stop you.

In that moment, Luke musters enough strength to teleport out of the hold of darkness. As he breaks free, he shouts:

LUKE SKYWALKER  
I’m free. DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND MATH?! 

Luke vanishes, appearing behind Kylo Ren. As soon as he appears, Kylo sticks his hand out in front of him, clenching his fist. With that, Luke is completely immobilized once again.

KYLO REN  
Slippery. You’ll never outrun me though… I control everything now.

Luke struggles, unable to break free. He grunts out a defiant rebuke.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
You don’t know the power of hope. Everyone but you believes in something greater than themselves. But you… you just have to have it all, don’t you?

They represent something more… much more. They will stand against you and they will win. Eventually, you will fail, and inevitably you will understand why.

KYLO REN  
You know less than you realize.

Kylo Ren grows motionless as Luke tries to understand his body language. He realizes: it’s tension. Luke swallows hard.

KYLO REN  
One more word and I’ll erase your very existence from being—I

He interrupts himself.

KYLO REN  
On second thought, I can’t have you putting everything at risk. Enough talk. Sleep.

Luke Skywalker passes out. Kylo loosens the force grip around him, still holding him midair.

KYLO REN  
General Hux!

Kylo Ren turns to Hux, standing in a pool of his own blood, pale as a bowinash’s back side.

GENERAL HUX  
Yes… sir?

KYLO REN  
Set a course for the Anoat sector. It's time to clean up the trash once and for all.

Kylo scoffs at Hux, who is barely clinging to consciousness.

KYLO REN  
You’re a disgrace. Get yourself cleaned up, I’ll deal with you later.

Hux collapses into the pool of his own blood. Several stormtroopers, including the captain, rush to his aid.

KYLO REN  
Captain.

The Stormtrooper Captain looks up.

STORMTROOPER CAPTAIN  
Yes, sir?

KYLO REN  
Have the bridge set a course for the Anoat Sector. Stay on the outskirts of the system and wait for my instructions.

The Stormtrooper Captain jumps to his feet and salutes.

STORMTROOPER CAPTAIN  
Aye, sir!

He runs off as Kylo Ren turns his attention back to Luke, still being held midair through the force.

KYLO REN  
Luke Skywalker. My wrath is at hand.

Kylo Ren clenches his fist in victory. He exhales hard, taking a deep breath to enjoy the moment. He squeezes Luke, who goans to alertness.

KYLO REN  
Wake up. You’re coming with me.

He releases the force hold around Luke and he falls to the ground, like a lifeless doll. Luke grunts softly--alive for now. He collects himself and staggers toward Kylo Ren, dazed and incoherent.

Luke is reeling from Kylo Ren’s attack. Gradually, he begins to return to his senses—

KYLO REN  
Hurry up, I don’t have all day.

He picks up the pace, dragging Luke along the corridor.

As they move through the ship, red emergency lights flash. An emergency response unit rushes past them, scattering down a nearby stairway.

Kylo Ren squeezes Luke’s arm; his frustration apparent.

KYLO REN  
Why did you come here? What did you hope to accomplish?

Luke responds with a cunning grit that he had thought long passed:

LUKE SKYWALKER  
There is a reckoning coming. I came to offer you one last chance. Stop this constant obsession for power, Ben. We just want you to come home.

Kylo’s temper flares. He flings Luke into the wall, drawing blood. Kylo Ren towers over him and screams:

KYLO REN  
Home? HOME?! I HAVE NO HOME, YOU SAW TO THAT.

Luke remains defiant. He takes a moment to regain his footing. He counters:

LUKE SKYWALKER  
So what, you took to picking up Sith relics in an attempt to revive Vader?! What exactly are you planning, Ben?!

A callous maturity is invoked within Kylo Ren.

KYLO REN  
Enough. Your perspective is short sighted. The Jedi were just as flawed as the Sith and neither deserve a place in my new world. You have no idea what is coming.

This all started because of you. We turned to Lord Vader because of you… but now there is more at play than you could possibly understand.

Kylo Ren grabs Luke by the arm again and continues down the corridor toward the throne room.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
You won’t believe me until you see it for yourself: the light has chosen Ben. You will lose.

KYLO REN  
Ben Solo is dead. I killed him. Your mark on this world will be one of shame.

Kylo Ren’s words seem to carry unnatural weight. Luke drops his head to his chest, his heart seemingly drained.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
I wanted to save you… but I was afraid.

Kylo Ren stops, turns to Luke and flings him against the wall, again. Luke braces himself, using the force to stop midair mere centimeters away this time. 

Kylo rages at Luke’s control of the force. He clenches a fist midair and makes a punching motion toward Luke. The force shockwave hits him hard, slamming his body into the wall, hard enough to dent it. Luke topples to the ground.

Menacingly, Kylo towers over Luke to exclaim:

KYLO REN  
YOU TOOK US FROM OUR FAMILIES!!!

Kylo Ren seems vicious, holding nothing back:

KYLO REN  
You don’t get it. You made us the same way they made Vader. It is the Jedi’s legacy to draw out the darkness within men.

Terror fills Luke’s eyes as realizations set in. He kneels forward with a pitiful expression.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Vader… that means…

Luke grunts as he tries to get to his feet, unsuccessfully. He collapses to the ground, weakly.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
That means it all started with Qui-Gon Jinn… I finally understand. The force is grasping at all kinds of straws to make itself right, and now I know exactly what role I play. I'm supposed to end this... I am your family... the final failsafe, and I am a broken man. I didn't want this, but the force has chosen me to clean up this mess... The light has chosen me, too.

KYLO REN  
And all it costs is our lives. I will win, because your existence is a mistake. I’ll tell you the truth of it right now! Existence as you know it has ceased! The force awakened, opening new spiritual pathways within the galaxy, AND NOW I WILL CONTROL THEM ALL!

Luke leans forward on all fours, about to get up. He pauses, speaking facing the ground, in a somber, eerie quiet that makes his lips tremble:

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Do you not see what you’ve become? You are the evil.

KYLO REN  
You are old and short sighted. I’m telling you that EVIL DOES NOT EXIST. 

Luke climbs to his feet.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
You’re a monster, I don’t even recognize you anymore.

KYLO REN  
I know better now. I am no monster, I am merely the man who refused to be broken by society’s impositions. I am not afraid of your judgement, because you are not worthy of me.

Chills run down Luke’s spine. The light had spoken to him his entire life… and now, it was screaming at him: “END THIS!” …But how? Kylo Ren had become all-powerful… or had he? 

Thoughts race through Luke’s mind as he feels the force around him—Kylo Ren’s offensive power was incredible... he was radiating it. 

Come on, Luke… Clear. Your. Mind.

KYLO REN  
You can’t stop me, haven’t you figured that out by now?

A mysterious force begins pushing Luke forward, allowing him to walk alongside Kylo Ren. That’s it! The force, he was beginning to feel it’s power again… he hadn’t felt it in so long…

KYLO REN  
Don’t even try it. It’s too late for you. We’re here.


	14. Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repercussions of time manipulation. Lesson one.

Int. Shot: Throne Room Walkway, First Order Supremacy  
Kylo Ren, Luke Skywalker, Knights of Ren

Kylo Ren steps through the threshold and suddenly, a glimmer of light appears before him. He stops and turns to Luke, but Luke is nowhere to be found. 

Kylo turns back to the light. It shimmers as he steps closer, becoming a mirror. He steps forward again and Ben Solo appears before him, wearing a tight black shirt and black leather pants. He grins, cruelly, back at Kylo Ren.

He takes off his helmet. The evil reflection doesn't move—its clothes, a striking comparison to Kylo Ren's heavy armor. He stares into the black holes of his reflections eyes… and he decides that it is time for him to be exactly what the world needs right now. 

He nods, confidently.

KYLO REN  
IT'S TIME. THE DARKNESS CALLS.

He loses himself in his reflection and something happens… a change overcomes him. A glimmer in his eye catches his attention:

ALEX CROSSWATER (FORCE WHISPER)  
S-S-ara…

KYLO REN  
Focus, Alex. You have work to do.

He reaches out to his reflection and touches it. The reflection morphs into someone else: Darth Sidious.

Kylo Ren takes a step back.

DARTH SIDIOUS  
You have come to the wrong place for redemption, boy.

KYLO REN  
I don't need redemption from you. I came to make a deal.

DARTH SIDIOUS  
A DEAL YOU SAY?!

He scoffs, laughingly.

KYLO REN  
Free passage. Your world to mine.

DARTH SIDIOUS  
For who?

KYLO REN  
Everyone and everything, a new natural order to the universe.

DARTH SIDIOUS  
That's impossible. I've tried.

KYLO REN  
You were afraid. That's why you look the way you do. I, on the other hand, I loved someone and that gives me strength beyond your imagination.

DARTH SIDIOUS  
YOU INSOLENT BRAT, JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!

KYLO REN  
I'm the answer to everything you've ever wanted, but we're doing this MY way. MAKE. THE. DEAL.

DARTH SIDIOUS  
You don’t have to persuade me, I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!!! You’re a fool if you think you can usurp me. Everything here comes at a price… and you must kill one of your brothers now.

KYLO REN  
I’m not doing that. I understand that you have dark price tags to pay, but I brought some new rules of my own, and death isn’t going to play a part anymore. I have something special in mind for you... I think you’ll appreciate the irony when I force you to realize who he becomes.

DARTH SIDIOUS  
He, who?

KYLO REN  
Your insurgent. Your agent. He deserves a fitting loop—as do you—Palpatine. I will fight you every step of the way.

DARTH SIDIOUS  
Do as you wish, it's your own family history you're losing. The price is always paid, somehow. If not today, then tomorrow, if not tomorrow, then in time.

KYLO REN  
Let's just say l have some equity saved up.

Darth Sidious laughs.

DARTH SIDIOUS  
I knew if you let me out, I'd get to you eventually!! IT'S DONE. WELCOME TO HELL!

Will of Darkness Reality 666  
Kylo Ren, Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader, The child

Int. Shot: Throne Room Walkway, First Order Supremacy  
Kylo Ren, Luke Skywalker, Knights of Rey

A rippling, reflective surface smooths over in front of Kylo Ren. He inches toward it once again…. nothing happens.

He removes his helmet and a reflection follows normally. He sees Luke in the reflection, once again. He turns to him.

KYLO REN  
This place is hell… you don’t have to come.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Ben, If you're going through hell, take me with you. Maybe I can help... somehow. I want to be there for you.

He makes a face at Luke, dismissing his affection. Then, with a familiar rage, Kylo Ren draws back his helmet and smashes it through the surface of the mirror!

The glass shatters into a moment of slow motion. It doesn't fall.

Kylo Ren reaches to clear the shattered glass. As he waves his hand in the air, the gravity transcends, forcing the glass to fall.

KYLO REN  
Interesting. It's like the force... but darker... more hollow. I have more freedom here... This feels... good.

He turns forward and escorts Luke past the broken glass. He looks down at the mess as he passes. He turns back.

KYLO REN  
I am not in the habit of making messes…

He snaps his fingers. The glass begins to reverse its shattering, until the mirror is reformed, except no reflections are present... it's just normal glass… and then it fades into reality entirely…

KYLO REN  
Better…

He pauses for a moment, examining the walkway, now seemingly empty. Suddenly, he hurls his helmet back toward the glass…

It passes through, hitting nothing, landing on the floor with a loud clang.

KYLO REN  
MUCH BETTER.

Kylo Ren turns forward and escorts Luke to the center of the throne room. As they enter, they observe the Knights of Ren tinkering on, with, and around the throne and its control panels.

Kylo Ren tenses up. At the center of the room, Kyto Ren waits for Luke. Kylo hands him off, gratefully. 

He steps toward Tyko Ren, seated upon the throne coolly, one leg over an arm, back relaxed against the seat. Streams of dark energy flow into him from several sources overhead.

Kylo Ren tenses up tighter. Only Luke notices. The monster, still contained… for now.

KYLO REN  
I have been waiting for this moment for so long…

He smiles wide. Evil seems to seethe through… and he was channeling it! 

THE INSOLENCE!!! His temperance was becoming a force of nature… he was changing.

KYLO REN  
It’s really happening, brother… you’ve figured out how to use this thing.

Atho Ren pops her head up from behind a control panel. A piece from the front side falls off, comically, making a loud clanging noise. Some sparks shoot from the innards, adding insult to injury. She ignores the error.

ATHO REN  
You have to try it… it channels dark energy into your very being… Get closer.

Temperance. A tinge of anger pings Kylo Ren’s spine, his posture tenses.

TYKO REN  
Come, brother, you must feel its power.

Kylo approaches Tyko and as he does; his legs begin to buckle under the weight of the mysterious aura. He pushes through it, causing audible gasps from the Knights of Ren.

SYTO REN  
How did he—

Kylo Ren laughs, menacingly.

KYLO REN  
You didn’t think that I’d gone soft, did you?

He stares down Syto Ren for a long moment, intimidating him.

KYLO REN  
I am Kylo Ren, after all.

Tyko leaps from the throne, gracefully. The dark energy retreats. He cracks his neck and stretches his arms.

TYKO REN  
Come claim your throne.

Kylo embraces his brother, genuinely; albeit in passing, before he takes a seat.

TYKO REN  
Hit it, Atho!

He twirls his finger in the air, motioning, ‘Go!’

Dark energy flows into Kylo Ren. A gold ring forms around the dark of his iris. It produces a fearsome glimmer, giving him the look of a lion. He roars:

KYLO REN  
NOW THIS IS POWER!!!

The gold ring shines. A force pulse emanates from his iris. He laughs, happily.

The Knights of Ren approach the forward edge of the gravity barrier, walking into it. They kneel before him, creating a circular formation due to the gravity.

Kyto Ren forces Luke forward toward the force field. Luke snags his arm free from him in defiance. He grumpily protests:

LUKE SKYWALKER  
I’m already here. I’ll do it myself.

Kyto tilts his head, curious at Luke’s behavior. He shrugs and steps forward with Luke into the gravity cascade of kneeling knights. They kneel.

KYLO REN  
I DUB THEE "KNIGHTS OF REY," MAY YOU BE THE DARKNESS THAT ELIMINATES THE LIGHT—THE TERMINUS OF MY SWORD!!

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Oh no!!!

Luke exclaims, painfully—clearly reaching a profound realization.

KYLO REN  
That’s right. You know as well as I do, this is the THE FINAL PRICE.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
I understand. Once I walked from the darkness when my father opened his hand to me… I won't fall the way he did… I won't fall; my heart is light. Let me shoulder this burden for you... let me pay THE FINAL PRICE for you. I owe you that much.

The other Knights of Rey bellow with laughter.

KYLO REN  
Listen up newbie, you can’t use other people to pay your price here. I can’t spend your life for you… you have to do it yourself. The people here, though… they have long strayed from reality. They have been quarantined from the rest of reality for a reason. Their dark fantasies destroy entire timelines.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
And yours?

KYLO REN  
You may not believe me, but mine unite for good.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Yeah, a real noble cause.

KYLO REN  
DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE HERE?! I AM IN HELL FOR YOUR DAUGHTER. I LOVE HER. I WILL FIND A WAY THROUGH… TO A NEW REALITY FREE OF THESE UNDUE BURDENS!!!

He paces, more passionate than furious.

Here we play by different rules: Sith rules. He muses for a moment, regally, royally. He strokes his chin and a tight goatee appears beneath his musing. He grins wide.

KYLO REN  
Trust me, uncle. All of you. There is a place for you here. I swear I will reveal the truth before it is too late.

He turns to address the knights:

KYLO REN  
Welcome to Valhalla, Einherjar! HERE you are KNIGHT LIGHTS and NOW you are the KNIGHTS OF REY. You will pursue her, capture her, and bring her to me. Then you shall evolve.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Ben, please. You can't just change a few details and expect the world to be a better place!!! I tried that already! IT TAKES HEART!

KYLO REN  
You're short sighted old man. You want to know your truth? We’ll show you!

The power flow from the chair stops. Kylo Ren stands. He stretches his hand out above the KNIGHT LIGHTS, as if about to cast an incantation on them. Mystically, they begin to shine…

He clenches his fist… the light fades.

KYLO REN  
Take off your masks brothers and sisters, we no longer have anything to hide.

They remove their helmets. Luke's head falls to his chest.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
You're not making this easy...

He exhales, dismayed.

KYLO REN   
TAKE A LOOK AT YOUR NEW FAMILY, LUKE!!! THIS IS OUR TIME!!!

Luke looks up at Kyto, a large black man stares back at him, played by an unknown actor, Tony Draper.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
You… look familiar somehow…

He doesn't recognize him. Luke turns to the right and sees the faces of the other Knights of Ren. A slow realization creeps in.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
You... no...

Despair washes over Luke's face. He looks at Atho Ren, played by Aubrey Plaza. Her face is scarred from what appears to be force lightning misfires. She grins cruelly at Luke.

ATHO REN  
Hello, master. It's been awhile since you TURNED ON US. Good to see you again, though, thanks for helping me with my talents.

She snarls, wickedly.

Luke looks at Tyko Ren, played by an unknown actor (Zack Hedman).

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Jacen?! HOW ARE YOU HERE?! How.... ?!?

He looks lost for a moment... he turns back to Kylo Ren. He points at Jacen, forcefully.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
He's not even supposed to exist!!! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?! WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?

Luke turns to Soto Ren, played by a TRUE STAR WARS FAN; BY SELECTION.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
[John/Jane]... not you too!

Soto Ren smiles at him. His smile breaks into a look of disgust.

SOTO REN  
There’s no place for us in your world… but here… now… Everyone has a place to be happy. It's all I've ever wanted!!! But you…

Soto muses, angrily.

SOTO REN  
YOU WERE THE WORST MASTER EVER!!! I'D CRUSH YOU IF IT WEREN'T FOR KYLO... That's all.

Luke cringes at his harsh words.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
I'm... so sorry...

YURU REN  
SORRY!? SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT.

She stands in furious defiance against Kylo Ren; the others still kneeling. It gives Luke the chance to see her face, played by Anna Kendrick.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Anna... no... that means... Syto... is...

As Syto takes his helmet off, he looks down.

SYTO REN  
That's right master. Your long lost apprentice. The one you erased from history. The one with a story so tragic... it made even the childlike emperor cry.

He removes his helmet. A force pulse shoots through Luke's heart: A realization.

He had done everything and this was his failure... all of it.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Ahmed... you were the Best... come back to the light...

Syto Ren cackles with laughter.

SYTO REN  
You don't seem to understand the situation: LUKE SKYWALKER, YOU ARE THE DARKNESS HERE.

A surge of energy flows through Luke's body; he moves with the force. He rises, walks calmly to Syto Ren who stands to meet him.

Kylo watches in amusement.

Luke reaches out to touch Dyne's face... And instead force-pulls his saber into his hand, igniting it mid-way, and severing Dyne's head from his body.

His body hits the ground before his head does.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
It's done. Sidious will not reach this far, ever again.

The Knights of Rey clap. Kylo joins them.

KYLO REN  
You’ve done it uncle. Congratulations. Welcome to the dark side. This is just the beginning. Now we can get started. You have work to do. Goodbye.

Kylo Ren lifts a finger and waves his hand. Luke vanishes.

KYLO REN  
To business. I have all the answers now. Surely, you feel the force’s prime timeline?

The Knights of Rey remain kneeling, silently.

KYLO REN  
If we do not retrieve Lord Vader’s lightsaber in time, we will all cease to exist. It is a race against time… something I control. We will never fail. This is PRIORITY ONE. The saber is inside a droid—an R2 unit. It’s been protecting them all these years. Find it and bring it here.

The Rebels will overrun Cloud City, a nuisance named Alex is leading the rebel forces in building A NEW JEDI ORDER. He must be stopped. We lose Rey if he is allowed to exist.

This is PRIORITY TWO. Snuff out the NEW JEDI ORDER before it takes root.

Like parasites, they have taken over Cloud City and are launching a resurgence from there. Now is our time: we will clear them out and retrieve Lord Vader’s lightsaber… …even if we have to destroy all of Cloud City… In fact, let destruction be priority three… I hate that place.

As he wraps up his instruction, he challenges himself:

KYLO REN  
Why am I drawn there?

Atho Ren looks up, to ask a genuine question.

ATHO REN  
Am I to understand that you’re manipulating your spacetime stream by transferring your consciousness between the past and future?

KYLO REN  
It’s the nature of time, but for some reason it keeps drawing me in to Cloud City. I just… can’t.

He stretches his hand out in commandment:

KYLO REN  
Get me that saber. Destroy everything in your way. If you capture Rey, I will personally reward you beyond your imagination.

The Knights of Rey stand.

Kylo Ren pulls his fist toward his chest tightly. He clenches it, ferociously.

KYLO REN  
NOW BROTHERS AND SISTERS: IT IS TIME. WE USE THE LIGHT TO BURN IT ALL DOWN.

KYLO REN  
I AM BEN SOLO.

ATHO REN  
I AM BREE PLAZA.

KYTO REN  
I AM TONY DRAPER.

SOTO REN  
I AM [JOHN DOE/JANE DOE].

TYKO REN  
I AM ZACK HEDMAN.

YURU REN  
I AM ANNA KENDRICK.

KYLO REN  
We ride: each to our destinations; divided by purpose, pursuit, and happiness; but unified in our differences as we fight the darkness...

For even in hell...

KNIGHTS OF REY  
THE LIGHT SHINES THROUGH!

They pull out their weapons, offering a hearty huzzah. 

Kylo Ren waves his hand, dismissively and they leave, spouting cheers and trading jabs, jovially.


	15. Reunion

Int. Shot: A whitewashed expanse  
Luke Skywalker

Luke appears within a whitewashed expanse of nothingness. His mind is reeling... 

LUKE SKYWALKER

No... I've failed him. I failed them all... I know what I must do. This is the awful price of my redemption.

An uneasy feeling sets in. He scans the area in all directions, unable to make out even a horizon amid the whitewash… and then he sees a shadow in the distance…

[Direction: the picture swirls around Luke, revealing a speck in the distance behind him.]

He begins walking toward the speck and reality seems to warp around him. The speck increases in size quickly, revealing a tiny hunched figure. Luke raises his hand to shield the light, trying to make out the shadow.

He draws nearer, and as he does, a golden walkway emerges beneath him. He glances down to study it and as he does, it transforms into a flowing river of energy. 

He looks up and sees Master Yoda, suddenly before him.

Int. Shot: The Timeless River  
Luke Skywalker, Master Yoda

Layers of depth begin to emerge in the white brightness. They now stood on a glittering, translucent walkway, running parallel above the mysteriously flowing river of soft blue force energy. 

MASTER YODA  
Young Skywalker, finally, you have come to your senses. Brought you here, I have.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Master Yoda? I can stop Dyne from corrupting Ben… I can end this before all those lives are lost!!!

MASTER YODA  
Calm you must be. Spoken to you, the light has.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Why have you brought me here?

MASTER YODA  
Enlightened, you may be, but focused—you are not.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Help me, master.

MASTER YODA  
Long ago—young I was, when the light came. Said it to me, “You shall redeem the chosen.”

Long I pondered on its meaning... and wary, was I, of its warning. Patient, my whole life, I was… even after—I knew not its meaning.

Revealed more to me now, the light has.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
So the light has re-emerged after all this time…

MASTER YODA  
Indeed, this is what we have been waiting for. Your daughter shall bring the light back to this world.

LUKE SKYWALKER  
But master, it is time and she is not yet ready to lead. I fear we may be too late to help her.

He points his cane, emphatically at Luke.

MASTER YODA  
Interfere in this, you must not.

Suddenly, their surroundings begin to change. The river dissipates below the walkway, creating two endless walls on either side of the walkway which hangs mysteriously in the balance, connected to nothing but stretching endlessly in both directions.

Int. Shot: The Pathway of Balance  
Luke Skywalker, Master Yoda, ???

??? (VOICE)  
I brought him into this. Why must you continue to meddle in our affairs?

[Direction: the picture swirls around them, revealing the mysterious man to be a middle-aged Anakin Skywalker. Yoda, Anakin and Luke are all in physical form in this mysterious realm without time.]

MASTER YODA  
Anakin Skywalker. RECKLESS you are. Unnatural it is, what you desire.

Master Yoda huffs himself up, angry at Anakin.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER  
Master Yoda, I think there’s been a misunderstanding.

MASTER YODA  
Then enlighten me, you shall.

Yoda pokes his cane at Anakin, forcefully.

Anakin playfully ignores Yoda, leaning over the edge of the path to see the river of energy. As he observes it, it begins to dissipate like a tide pulling water out to sea. The walls begin stretching downward, endlessly, as the energy dissipates.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER  
Look at where we now stand. You did not believe I could do it, because under your rules, I couldn’t. But now, I have rewritten the rules! There is still time to save my family!! Please, you must open the Temple of Light for me…

MASTER YODA  
A foolish approach, this is. A master of time, you are not. Ready to transcend the light, you are not.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER  
With respect, you’re wrong, master. Watch this:

He leaps off the platform and vanishes. Luke gasps as bewilderment sets in. 

A moment later Anakin emerges from above, falling rapidly but landing gently on the path. 

Master Yoda begins chuckling.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER  
Sorry, I had to at least make one dad joke.

MASTER YODA  
Ohohoho… wrong about this, perhaps I was. 

LUKE SKYWALKER  
Was that supposed to be funny? That was terrifying.

Luke chuckles nervously.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER  
Sorry, Master Yoda needed to trust me and I needed to lighten the mood, because things are about to get heavy, Luke.

I need your help… no, I need your strength and judgement—the force requires it. You are among the last of the old ways.

MASTER YODA  
As am I… Understand now, I do. Accept now, my role, I do.

Anakin walks toward Luke and places his hand upon his shoulder. The fact that he appears so much younger than Luke is both striking and somehow seems just right.

MASTER YODA  
For you, a warning I have. Time… is not what you imagine it to be. Now, is what is important.

They turn to face Master Yoda.

MASTER YODA  
While agree in life, I did not… believe I do, in your new approach. Find comfort in family you shall. 

In the details, interested I am not. 

With that, Yoda fades away into sparkly glimmers. 

LUKE & ANAKIN  
Master Yoda--?!

MASTER YODA (VOICE)  
Always watching and listening, I shall be…

His voice fades into the ethereal void of space.


	16. Guidance

CGI: Markets of Cloud City’s Atrium District

The markets of Cloud City’s atrium district are clean, peaceful and bustling—offering a wide range of specialized stores, eateries, robotic repair facilities, and high end specialty shops offering the latest and greatest technologies.

Monorail cars slide gracefully through the air delivering passengers and tourists to their destinations. The bustling metropolis thrives among the resortlike casino atmosphere. Tourists come from all over to witness the new inventions, gamble and shop. As a result, most of the shops eagerly accept any currency, as well as casino chips and resort credits. This is a never-before seen side of Cloud City.

The people are kind, compassionate and caring toward each other, socially elevated to nearly the sophistication of the Naboo. 

Ext. Shot: Cloud City Open Markets  
[Citizens and Tourists]

Inside Cloud City, atop its highest levels, resides a bustling city center called the Open Markets. This area is reserved primarily for shops and eateries. Citizens and Tourists enjoy the bustling walkways and shops.

Int. Shot: Jet Jet’s Hip Hop Ship Shop  
Poe Dameron, Jet Jet

Jet Jet is an eccentric shop owner. He’s a tall, lanky black man with thick wide rimmed glasses. He has “Jet Jet” cut into his light Violet-colored hair. He wears a long yellow raincoat, cut to look like a vest in the front. Two silk sashes are tied at the waist of his black slacks: one red, one blue. A pair of tauntaun-skinned boots completes his ensemble, and his personality matches his appearance. As the shops name implies, hip hop music plays in the background.

Poe finds Jet Jet to be overbearing and has opted for the automated approach. He plugs in his x-wing key and begins to browse possible additions and upgrades for his new ship. He scrolls through the list of possible upgrades and next to each schematic a satisfying message appears: “[Already Installed.]” He pans through the list quickly, seeing that few options remained to upgrade. A smile draws across his lips. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the emergency announcement sirens blare:

EMERGENCY ANNOUNCEMENT SYSTEM  
All hands to battle stations! All civilians to designated shelters! This is not a drill! I repeat ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS, THIS IS NOT A DRILL.

Poe turns to Jet Jet, elevating his voice above the alarm.

POE DAMERON  
This sounds bad… has this ever happened before?

Jet Jet responds, in kind:

JET JET  
We have our share of pirates, but never anything that’s warranted a response like this. Feel free to keep browsing, we’re safe as long as we’re inside. The alarm will tone down soon.

The sirens continue to belt for a few moments before going silent and switching to red flashing lights peppering the walls with shadow. Poe walks to the window of the shop and sees populace scurrying for safety.

POE DAMERON  
I don’t like this, we’ve only just arrived, surely he didn’t—

Poe’s paranoid suspicions are interrupted by an emergency announcement from Lando.

LANDO CALRISSIAN (OVERHEAD)   
Everyone: This is Lando Calrissian. We have just received advance warning that the First Order is on its way here. Trooper landers have already been dispatched from orbit, we must prevent them from breaching our defenses!

There’s hundreds of them, we need pilots!! I will handsomely reward anyone that volunteers to protect Cloud City’s skies! Come to hangar D9… we are facing invasion by thousands of stormtroopers.

Unfortunately, we’ve also just about entered the moisture belt—expect heavy rain and possible static electricity. It may give the stormtroopers an advantage, so be careful. They’re called stormtroopers for a reason.

Lightning strikes and with it, an immense booming thunder.

Poe looks outside, it’s sunny. He looks confused as he notices a torrential wall of rain coming towards the shop. As a novelty, it seemed terrifying.

POE DAMERON  
I have a bad feeling about this.

Suddenly, the rain overcomes the shop and it can be heard on the roof—a very bad storm.

JET JET  
Rain? You’ve never seen rain before?

POE DAMERON  
I’m an galactic space pilot… I don’t get out much. Will it hurt me?

JET JET  
No, it’s just water… but there is a shelter in place in effect, you can’t leave!

POE DAMERON  
This is a ship shop, isn’t it? Surely you won’t keep a capable pilot grounded amid an attack—

Lando comes back on overhead.

LANDO CALRISSIAN (OVERHEAD)   
Correction, we’ve already entered the moisture belt. This complicates things, but maybe we can use it to our advantage… I have enacted Cloud City’s new defense systems, but each citizen has a responsibility to fulfill your designated roles. I assure you: If everyone does their part, we will survive this. This is the day we’ve been expecting, now is the time! All hands on deck!

Poe grabs his x-wing key from the hologram display and rushes back to the exit. 

POE DAMERON  
Can’t go anywhere without this!

He smiles at Jet Jet roguishly. 

POE DAMERON  
Don’t you worry, I’ll stop them.

Poe flings the shop door open and disappears into the torrential rain.

Jet Jet yells a final, futile pitch at him:

JET JET  
At least buy some photon rounds to go!!!

Ext. Shot: Cloud City Open Markets  
Poe Dameron, [Security Forces], [Citizens], [Repair Crews]

Security forces and emergency response teams scurry in every direction as a few remaining citizens take shelter. Poe hears the roar of a landing ship over the rain. He looks up and sees, in the distance, dozens of stormtrooper landers flying into the atmosphere above the city.

Poe approaches a fountain intersection where people are running in all directions, trying to reach shelter. It’s chaos. He looks for the sign for the Hangars and, finding it, begins running toward a familiar looking corridor. As he sees it, he remembers Leia… Where was Leia? Was she okay?

POE DAMERON (INTO HIS COM DEVICE)  
LEIA!? ARE YOU OKAY?!

There is no response. An explosion rocks the fountain behind him. Emerging from the rubble and smoke a stormtrooper lander can be seen, having crashed directly through the beautiful statues. The door opens and troopers begin pouring into the city from behind the thick black smoke, shooting security forces left and right as they secure the area around the lander.

POE DAMERON (INTO HIS COM DEVICE)  
Artoo, are you there?! I need to find Leia!

An explosion rocks the ground near him, sending Poe to his knees. Fires ignite around him…

He regains his footing.

POE DAMERON  
That was too close, I have to get out of here.

He scurries away from the blasts, shouting into his com device:

POE DAMERON  
Artoo, everything is burning, we have to do something, fast!

R2D2 blips back at Poe, promptly.

POE DAMERON (INTO HIS COM DEVICE)  
Gold 5? What are you talking about, Artoo?!

Another explosion rocks a topiary near Poe. He scurries for a nearby corridor that says Gold Sector  --surely this is what Artoo meant! He sprints for the entrance to the corridor.

Just when he thinks it can’t get worse, the lights on Cloud City go dark. Fires throw long shadows of debris upon the walls as he disappears into the dark corridor.

Int. Shot: Cloud City Corridor  
Poe Dameron

Poe dashes down the dark hallway, past panels shooting sparks. The emergency lighting is not working in the underbelly and the darkness consumes Cloud City to its depths.

POE DAMERON (INTO HIS COM DEVICE)  
Artoo, the emergency lighting is damaged in this area. I can’t make anything out. Can you guide me to my X-wing?

R2D2 beeps at Poe, insistently.

POE DAMERON (INTO HIS COM DEVICE)  
I’m a pilot, Artoo, that’s where I can help!

R2D2 blips at Poe, sadly.

POE DAMERON (INTO HIS COM DEVICE)  
If you know where she is, I’ll go! I’m in the dark my friend, and I have only one way to go. Show me the way!!!

Poe stares down a long, dark hallway, not knowing what lay down its corridors. Suddenly, backup lighting floods the path in front of him. R2D2 blips happily at Poe.

Poe breaks into a run as he speaks.

POE DAMERON (INTO HIS COM DEVICE)  
You did it Artoo! Now we’re talking! I owe you big time for this one, buddy. I need you to seal off that door—every door—behind me! There were troopers on my tail. I need to move fast, Artoo, time to run!

Poe kicks into high gear, running down the corridor. Periodically, Artoo switches the direction of the light and Poe follows his guidance.

After a few corridors, Poe emerges back into the atrium next to a large, fancy door with a large gold 5 on it.

Ext. Shot: Gold 5 District Gate  
Poe Dameron

[Direction: the font on the door resembles the painting “I Saw the Figure 5 in Gold”]

POE DAMERON (INTO HIS COM DEVICE)  
This must be it! Open it Artoo!

Poe eagerly stands before the door. At the exact moment the door opens, a fiery explosion erupts, sending a shockwave blast directly at Poe.

He flies off his feet, backward, and collapses at the foot of nearby decorative obelisk. He looks toward the door and sees a glowing orange light saber ripping through stormtroopers in the smoke. He makes out the shadowy figure of a man… was a Jedi here?

Just as he loses consciousness, Poe’s thoughts leap to Leia and a strange feeling pulsates through his body… the force.

POE DAMERON  
No… Leia… I’m too late…

[Direction: The screen goes black and an ear-ringing sound can be heard.]

Poe opens his eyes. Everything is blurry at first. A young girl in unusual, well-fitting armor is leaning over him. She has a deep orange-vermillion cape that becomes a v-shaped bodice at the bust. Her sloping neckline is accentuated by the rigid, upright cuff of the bodice from which the beautiful silken cape flows. 

An emblem of the New Jedi Order is embroidered on the cape. Her brown hair is tied up into two round balls and she has a light saber at her side. She’s completely absorbed in the moment. She runs to Poe.

MYSTERIOUS GIRL  
Are you okay?!

A distant explosion shakes the ground. Poe is struggling to regain his awareness. He looks around, confused.

POE DAMERON  
Who are you? Where did you come from? Did you kill all those troopers by yourself?

Poe looks to the wreckage of the blast door, past which, lay the bodies of about 20 dead stormtroopers.

MYSTERIOUS GIRL  
You can call me Lilly. I’m here to help… but I don’t believe in killing. That wasn’t me.

POE DAMERON  
Are you from Cloud City?

LILLY  
You could say that... Anyway, it’s not important, we need to get you out of here.

POE DAMERON  
We have to go! ARTOO!!!

He shouts into his communication device. R2D2 blips angrily at him.

POE DAMERON  
I nearly died, Artoo! Leia… I don’t think she made it Artoo. I felt her spirit fade…

R2D2 blips a long response back to Poe.

POE DAMERON  
Thanks buddy. I have to get to my x-wing to prevent any more landers from reaching us! Please, can you take me there!?

R2D2 bleeps in affirmation and the tunnel he’d emerged from reopens.

LILLY  
I’m coming with you. I’ll protect you, don’t worry.

Lilly goes to Poe and climbs under his shoulder, helping him stand.

POE DAMERON  
Well, considering you just saved me, I’m not really in a position to refuse. Let’s go.

The pair begins moving down the hallway as it lights up. Lilly is helping Poe walk as he is still shaking off the effects from the blast.

LILLY  
We’re going to have to move faster than this if we’re going to stay ahead of the troopers.

POE DAMERON  
You’re not wrong. I just need a second…

He kneels down for a moment, makes a spiritual gesture and then stands up again. His eyes have changed from shell-shocked to intensely focused, once again.

POE DAMERON  
Thank you for your help back there. Let’s see if I can return the favor.

The two take off in a full sprint in the direction of R2D2’s lights.


	17. Attack!?!

Int. Shot: Cloud City Corridors  
Lando, Poe, Lilly, BB8, HH5

At the administrative level, Lando is crunched down in a hallway, shooting at stormtroopers that have breached the walls of Cloud City. Several HH4 droids float around him, shielding him of blaster lasers. Poe and Lilly run up to him, taking a wide position across the hallway.

Poe and Lilly wait for the fire to die down and then leap across to meet Lando.

POE DAMERON  
I don’t know what you’re putting in the water here, but this girl is from Cloud City and she… knows how to handle herself. Her name is Lilly.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Is that right? It's nice to meet you, Lilly. Are your parents here too?

LILLY  
I… don’t remember.

Lando breaks from his defensive position and leans down to meet Lilly. He puts his hand on her shoulder, kindly.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
It’s okay kiddo, you have us. Just stay down and we’ll keep you safe.

He turns his focus back toward Poe and the fighting.

POE DAMERON  
How are they getting in down here?

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
They’ve breached our hull with their ramming barges, troopers are coming in from everywhere!

Lando fires another blast around the corner, hitting a stormtrooper dead on. The massive explosion throws two troopers against the wall behind them and they collapse, lifeless.

LILLY  
Lando, no!!!

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
No? No what?

LILLY  
You killed them!

She’s genuinely disturbed.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
They’re the enemy, and they’re invading our home!!!

LILLY  
They’re people. They were taken from their families… mistreated, abused and brainwashed to serve their oppressors. They deserve respite. They deserve a chance. 

Lando looks at Lilly in wonder. He’s still deciding whether he thinks she’s naïve or noble. 

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
You’re something else, girl. Do you have a plan?

Poe leans in closer to Lando to examine the fist-sized orbs circling around him.

POE DAMERON  
That’s a neat trick with the droids.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Yeah, I’ve been working on this system for a while, hoped I’d never need to use it, but with friends like Leia, better safe than sorry. Now, about that plan?

As Lilly is about to speak up, Poe speaks over her.

POE DAMERON  
Everyone is gone, it’s just me and Lilly… the best way I can help is in an X-wing.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
I’d like to help, but I’ve been locked out of the access controls. I’ve been having trouble with the security and control systems.

At that moment, R2D2 comes over the intercom and blips something lengthy at Poe.

POE DAMERON (TO R2D2)  
That’s great news, thanks buddy!

POE DAMERON  
R2D2 is using Cloud City’s administrative subroutine to override access rights. He’s in the control room!

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
ALL RIGHT ARTOO OL’ BUDDY!!!

Suddenly, a pulse of force energy radiates from Lilly. Lando and Poe both turn to her, taking notice. Lilly grins widely. 

LILLY  
To answer your question, the force is my plan. Trust me on this one. It moves through me—and something is calling to me. Go to your ship Poe. I will handle the troopers. Stay back Lando.

She stands up and now has a mature, determined look on her face. She begins walking out toward the troopers. As she steps forward, they begin firing at her. 

Lando and Poe stick their heads out, comically, as they observe a miraculous feat: Lilly moves like a blur, blinking from side to side—easily evading the blaster bolts. They pull back their heads and hunker down against the wall. 

POE DAMERON  
Well, I think Lilly is okay.

Lando coughs out a chuckle.

POE DAMERON  
Lando. I need to get to my x-wing. Can you lend me some droids to cover me?

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Never tried it before, let’s see. Hey H5!

HH5, who is barely distinguishable from the other HH droids by a slight coloration and size difference, floats forward from a cluster of HH units floating near Lando.

HH5  
I’m here, Master Lando.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
I want you to summon 10 H4s to cover Poe so he can safely reach his ship.

HH5  
Consider it done, units are transferring now.

POE DAMERON  
Give me your com, you’re going to want to be in contact with Artoo.

Lando hands his communication device to Poe, who modifies the settings and hands it back.

After a few more moments of blaster fire, the HH4 units arrive from a nearby corridor and surround Poe forming a circular disc of droids floating behind him.

POE DAMERON  
Thanks, Lando. I’ll get up there and cover your ass. 

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Get moving, before we’re totally overrun! My security forces are already falling back in several sectors!!

Poe turns to run when Lando stops him. Lando grabs him by the collar a split second before a blaster bolt explodes where his head had been.

Lando shoots at a stormtrooper behind Poe in the corridor. Poe crashes his back into the wall and slides down it, into a seated position out of harm’s way. He stares at Lando in shock.

POE DAMERON  
I’m not sure I buy into all this force stuff, but how did you do that?

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
I… wasn’t trying to save you. I forgot to give you something.

Lando reaches into his jacket and pulls out a light saber hilt.

POE DAMERON  
If that’s not kismet, I don’t know what is…

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
This is something I found after I’d been pulled into the Jedi world. It’s one of my greatest treasures, but I can’t use it. Finn can. Please get it to him.

Blaster fire hails down upon them. Suddenly, a blaster bolt ignites a panel nearby that explodes into fiery twisted metal. 

POE DAMERON  
This is looking bad… I can’t just leave you guys here! Come with me and give it to him yourself!

He pushes the saber back to Lando.

POE DAMERON  
I can’t use that, it will be wasted in my possession.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
I can’t leave my people! I WON’T! 

POE DAMERON  
You’re not going to serve them at all if you’re dead!

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
I’m not out of tricks yet. Get your ass up there and keep their reinforcements from landing!

Poe runs off down the hallway, his cluster of H droids circling around him, to deflect laser blasts. Several fire intercepting lasers, firing tiny red bolts to intercept incoming fire.

Lando sticks a mirror around the corner, trying to assess Lilly’s situation. A blaster strike hits it, sending it flying. Lando recoils from the shock.

Suddenly, the blaster fire stops.

Lando looks worried now. He shouts.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Lilly!! Are you okay?!

Lilly calls out to him loudly.

LILLY  
Hey Lando… come on out.

Lando stands up and sheepishly emerges from around the corner. His mouth gapes open as he witnesses the scene:

Five stormtroopers are circled around her, helmets off, one is crying and thanking her. 

STORMTROOPER 1  
I’m called Ban. These were my men under the First Order, we all are here to serve the rebellion… Lilly has opened our eyes… given us this chance to make a difference.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
So wait, you guys all just had a change of heart? What did you say to them Lilly?!

LILLY  
I just told them that we’re not their enemy, and that you would offer them solace if they serve to protect this place. Apparently, it was the only opportunity these 5 ever needed. So how about it, Lando, will you accept these refugees into Cloud City?

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
I don’t know, Lilly, what if we can’t trust them?

STORMTROOPER 2  
Sir! With respect, no one has ever given us a chance like this before! We serve villains!! They send us to death and forbid us from having relationships and families. Many of us just want a life!!!

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
I see…

If you protect me, and this place from the First Order, you will find haven here. 

He stands up. 

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Well then, this is it. This is the Resistance’s last stand!

LILLY  
Over my dead body. No, today is the beginning of something beautiful… Today is a brand new day for the rebellion. Today we become something more.

As they are talking, Lilly notices the saber Lando has. 

LILLY  
Is that a lightsaber?

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
It is… I wanted to give it to Finn… he reminds me of my son… I lost him long ago.

LILLY  
Finn… ?

She asks, distantly.

[Direction: a singular pulse of force energy radiates from Lilly. The troopers and Lando all take notice.]

LILLY  
There are some things worth dying for, but I will not die here today. I FEEL THE FORCE… IT’S ALIVE IN THIS VERY MOMENT. The saber, please.

Lando offers Lilly the saber hilt. She accepts it, ignites it and makes an ‘x’ motion in the air with its Violet blade.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
It belonged to Jedi Master Mace Windu.

LILLY  
I can still feel his presence. He’s returned to the force for good—he has found his own peace… a Jedi’s weapon is sacred… soul-forged and bound together for all eternity.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Then, is it okay for you to use his saber?

Lilly examines the saber. 

LILLY  
I’ve never felt the force flowing through me like it is right now. It’s as if everything is coming into focus and I can see more and more clearly with each passing moment. It’s a force so strong—I can’t resist it.

Feeling it now, I’m so alive… but… this weapon is not for me. Someone else is calling to it.

She hands it back to Lando.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
I should have known that after all these years, this is how things would end up… I’m not losing everything I’ve worked for.

He gets on the comms and broadcasts across the entire station: 

LANDO CALRISSIAN (OVERHEAD)  
Good people of Cloud City, the First Order has all but routed our home. Take shelter in your homes and defend yourselves if needs be!

Any remaining security forces gather at rendezvous point echo bravo.

And to all of you First Order stormtroopers. I am Lando Calrissian, the rightful leader of Cloud City. I offer each of you solace here if you turn against your masters and PROTECT CLOUD CITY, YOUR NEW HOME!!

LONG LIVE THE REBELLION!! LONG LIVE CLOUD CITY!!!

The troopers around Lando give an emphatic ‘huzzah’.

LILLY  
We need to get this blast door open.

Lando switches channels on his com.

LANDO CALRISSIAN (OVER INTERCOM)  
Artoo! Can you open Emerald 10?

R2D2 whistles back over the intercom and the door slides open.

LANDO CALRISSIAN (OVER INTERCOM)  
Thanks Artoo! Can you open a direct pathway from us to the atrium? Also, I need you to communicate with my security forces on Channel 134 to initiate Security Plan 495. They will provide you with the schematics you will need.

R2D2 whistles back at Lando, cheerfully. Lando looks uneasy.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
This is it. Cloud City is where we take a stand. We’re going to win this time.

LILLY  
We need to focus. I need to get to the control center.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Woah, woah, take it easy. Let the adults handle this, it’s not your fight.

LILLY  
Three things: One, look how well that’s turned out so far. Two, knowing what I know, I can’t do nothing. Three, NEVER underestimate me. You need me. 

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Fine. We’re going to the control room.


	18. Defiled

CGI: The War Torn Skies above Cloud City  
Knights of Ren’s Tie fighters, [Cloud City Aerial Defenses], [Stormtrooper Landers], [Cloud City in the distance]

The Knights of Ren tie fighters exit light speed in the atmosphere high above Cloud City amid hundreds of stormtrooper transport vessels that have already begun their descent onto Cloud City. Smoke billows from several locations atop the superstructure. The battle had already begun.

Full trooper landers whip up rain as they close in for landings. Other landers, already empty, lay in smouldering heaps; apparently discarded.

With the successful incursion of the Stormtroopers, the stage had been set for the Knights of Ren.

Int. Shots: Knights of Ren Tie Fighter Cockpits  
Soto Ren, Yuru Ren, Kyto Ren, Tyko Ren

RATTATTATTATT. Rain spatters the glass on Tyko Ren’s Tie fighter. It doesn’t phase him.

TYKO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
This is what we’ve been waiting our whole lives for. Who’d have ever thought the Jedi would be so bold as to make a resurgence.

Yuru is cruel, the cruelest among them, and it tears at her reality through the torment in her voice.

YURU REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Down with the old ways! Death to the Rebel scum! All hail Lord Vader!

KNIGHTS OF REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Amen!

YURU REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
If Vader were here, this city would be a trash heap by now. 

KYTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
I’m itching to get out of this cockpit and start doing some damage.

SOTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
You’ll have me to contend with, Kyto, and there’s no way I’m going to lose to you—or to anyone!

TYKO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Actually Soto, you’re needed up here to fight off their defense forces and provide air support. 

Silence lingers for a moment.

KYTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
You’re not to land, understand?

SOTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Okay, okay, I’ll kill the arial defenses first…

KYTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
—thank you—

SOTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
…and then get down there and wreak havoc!

KYTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Goddammit Soto, why does it always feel like I’m babysitting you?

The comment enrages Soto Ren.

SOTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
It must suck to be second best to someone like me!

Yuru begins cackling at him.

YURU REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Self-Own for the win!

Kyto Ren billows laughter heartily.

KYTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Nice try, Soto, but we both know you’ll never match my skill on land.

Anger swells within him. Soto breaks formation and spirals behind the group, unloading shots at Kyto, who evades, narrowly but smoothly.

KYTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
I WILL END YOU, SOTO, STOP MESSING AROUND. Kylo sent us here for a reason.

TYKO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
That’s enough of your petulance, Soto. I could end you in less than a moment and I’ll prove it if you ever pull a stunt like that again.

Yuru joins in, half heckling him, half heckling Tyko.

YURU REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
That was messed up, Soto.

She laughs, wickedly.

SOTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you over the sound of your failure.

TYKO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Soto, stop now before you say something you regret.

SOTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Heh. I don’t do regret, but fine, whatever you say.

He says nothing for a moment, then snorts grumpily.

SOTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
When did the Knights of Ren become such sissies?

The other knights seethe in quiet anger for a moment. Then Yuru comes back with a quip:

YURU REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Hey Kyto, what does failure sound like anyway?

KYTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
I’m pretty sure its pronounced: SO TO

SOTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Kyto, I’m going to kill you!

TYKO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Come now, save it for the defense forces, just there, see?

CGI: Seven Cloud City Defense Forces attack ships emerge on the horizon before the Knights of Ren  
Soto Ren’s Tie fighter, 7 Cloud City Defense Forces ships

SOTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
I AM DEATH INCARNATE!!!

Soto Ren charges in, guns blazing. He speeds past the Cloud City fighters, leaving a massive wake of destruction. His fighter is incredibly fast and his rapid-fire heavy laser cannons demolish everything in their path. 

His Tie fighter is specially tuned with multiple propulsion systems and a rotational axis, giving him the ability to charge at enemies and then swing around, placing them directly within targetable range.

He flies past a squadron of defense fighters flying in a V-formation, approaching some stormtrooper landers—about to engage them.

Soto lines up a shot and whirrs in beneath them, lining up 6 in a single shot. He fires and they explode in a row of sequential explosions.

TYKO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Yeah! Now that’s what I’m talking about!

YURU REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
See now, Soto, don’t you feel better?

SOTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
I feel GREAT! Watch this!

He lines up 2 of the remaining 5 fighters, slingshots past them, laserbeams spraying out in arrays before him. They hit, tearing through 3 fighters, and picking off a wayward one in the upper atmosphere by accident.

SOTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Hey look, a bonus!

Yuru, as competent as she is fierce, appears relieved that Soto is cooperating for once.

YURU REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Now that that’s out of the way, what’s the plan, Tyko?

TYKO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Three things: Kill Jedi, acquire lightsabers and find a droid we are looking for. That’s why we’ve come. Since Kylo and Atho are still working on the throne, and Soto is Soto, that just leaves the three of us to mount this ground assault.

YURU REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
I can’t believe that Luke killed Syto… that bastard. The look on his face was priceless. The realization that your entire legacy has turned itself against you…

KYTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Do you think he knew… Syto…

YURU REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
There’s no way he could have. We all know Dyne was his favorite student. I hated him for that. I’m glad he’s gone. Good riddens.

KYTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
You corrupt the memory of our brother—if Kylo heard us talking like this, we’d be done for….

TYKO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Enough. Focus on the task at hand. Kylo will never turn on us the way that Luke Skywalker did.

SOTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
—DIEEE!!!!! 

As Yuru, Tyko and Kyto draw closer to Cloud City, Soto’s ship can be seen laying waste to countless Cloud City Aerial Defense fighters.

TYKO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Kyto, they have a state of the art droid facility in their barracks. That’s your primary target, destroy any droid you encounter and be on the lookout for a lightsaber.

KYTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
How will we know if a lightsaber is among the wreckage if we destroy everything first?

YURU REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
It’s been so long, I guess you’ve forgotten, but when a lightsaber is near… a real one… you can sense its presence. You will know.

KYTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Hey, yeah, it’s coming back to me now… man that was a long, long time ago.

SOTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
This trip down memory lane is lame. Are you going down there or am I?

Suddenly, Soto Ren begins to sputter.

SOTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Ahh… No… stop, Tyko... I'm sor—

Soto Ren begins choking, grasping at his neck. He sputters nonsense for a moment until Tyko releases his choke hold over him.

TYKO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
You are trying my patience. Go back to the Supremacy if you can’t follow instruction. Now stop the childish antics.

They are all quiet for a long moment. Tyko Ren’s anger had filled the atmosphere with his unbridled aura, and the Knights of Ren seem to come under his spell.

TYKO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Yuru, take the port side of the complex and begin the search. Eliminate any resistance that you meet and gather in the atrium on the highest level—we will clear this galaxy of the Jedi threat, here and now.

YURU REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Where are you going, Tyko?

TYKO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
The command center.

KYTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Aww man, those guys are the mushiest.

YURU REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
I’m with Kyto on this one, you better leave us some fodder.

KYTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
If I can’t go to the command center, where do I get to make pain?

TYKO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
You should probably head for the main barracks. I doubt they’ve had time to mount up, this is a civilian city, after all. There’s an emergency landing platform on the north side, just below the meridian.

KYTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Heh. I’ll catch ‘em with their pants down.

TYKO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Our priorities are the droid and the Jedi.

YURU REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Understood.

As they break formation, Soto Ren whirrs past them, mercilessly slaughtering the security defense vessels as the other Knights of Ren circle in for a landing.

KYTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Don’t worry, I’ll save some pain for the Jedi as well.

YURU REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
I’ll start at the hangar bay and work my way up to the atrium. They won’t know what hit ‘em.

Yuru’s tie fighter cuts gracefully through the rain from the moisture belt, humming as it dips below the meridian of Cloud City, disappearing into a recessed port-side hangar bay.

TYKO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
I’m going to create my own landing platform at the central stem, the bridge should be around there somewhere. WE NEED THAT DROID. If you find it and are unable to capture or destroy it, force it upward—if we can herd it and the Jedi into a central location, it should make them easier to deal with.

YURU REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Roger, going in now.

CGI: Yuru Ren’s fighter comes in for a landing in the hangar bay  
Yuru Ren

[Direction: Orchestrated entrance for Yuru Ren]

Yuru’s Tie fighter cockpit slides open and she dramatically emerges onto the deck of the hangar bay.

Ext. shot: Cloud City (Port Side) Hangar Bay  
Yuru Ren

As she looks around, she sees hundreds of floating repair droids. None have taken any notice of her yet. She observes them escorting two surrendered stormtroopers to what she assumed would be the brig.

YURU REN  
Keh, useless fools.

Despite being a Knight of Ren, Yuru Ren was different than the others. Whereas they all excelled in battle, Yuru was a master of force manipulation… telekinesis. She had learned much from Luke, but she had abandoned her ethical compass long ago, giving in to the call of darkness—the urge for destruction.

Yuru Ren, of the dark ones, the liberator of Arkanis. Solely responsible for crippling the Regency of Leeya and destroying Hux’s home planet. She was a destroyer of worlds… a force to be reckoned with. Manipulative. Powerful. Cunning. Self Righteous. Secretive. Invisible… yes, invisible.

Yuru ren had obtained an invisibility device from a bounty hunter she had killed long ago and it had become her preferred method of incursion—perhaps one she had begun to rely on too heavily.

She activates her cloaking device and is blanketed by transparency. Reflecting for a moment as the world around her takes a chaotic appearance and then gives way to clarity.

As she reflected for a moment, she realized that she took great pleasure in being invisible. Every moment of her life was… training. A constant expectation. Invisible, she felt free. Invisible, she felt INVINCIBLE. 

Something catches her eye.

She notices an unusual droid giving orders to the floating droids.

BB8 (DROIDSPEAK)  
Now take these to the prisoner overflow cells.

But Yuru hears undecipherable blips and bleeps.

YURU REN (TO HERSELF)  
Keh. That’s the droid… come here, I’ve got you now.

Yuru closes distance with BB8 as he turns to proceed down a nearby passage. 

Ext. shot: Cloud City Port Side Passageway  
Yuru Ren

The limitation of her stealth was speed and although she was gaining on BB8, she wanted to catch the droid off guard to prevent unnecessary attention.

Slowly, at BB8’s pace, she follows him, gaining distance over a long hallway. A random city guard passes by BB8 and greets him. BB8 stops and turns to the man, addressing him.

BB8 (DROIDSPEAK)  
Have you seen Rey?

CLOUD CITY GUARD 1  
I’m sorry, I don’t speak droid.

The man turns and almost knocks into Yuru as they come nearly face to face. The invisibility cloak holds. He doesn’t notice. She gracefully strides aside, and turns toward him as he walks past her.

Her heart swells. These were the moments she lived for. Adrenaline rushes through her veins as she turns away from BB8, now stalking the city guard. 

She follows the guard until BB8 is just out of sight and pounces on him from behind, ripping two light baton holes in his chest from behind. Blood pours down his perfect uniform and he collapses into a puddle of his own blood.

Yuru twirls her light batons and blood spatters along the walls.

She adjusts her equipment and re-activates stealth mode. She catches up to BB8 quickly and once again closes distance on him. 

Finally the droid is within her grasp. She kneels down slowly to reach BB8’s eye level. He stops. His head spins around.

He sees nothing. His head spins around again and he continues forward, away from Yuru. She creeps onward. Part of her armor hits the ground as she crawls. It makes a loud ding.

BB8 spins around quickly, but again sees nothing. Suddenly, a blur of movement is detected and before he realizes what’s happened, BB8 has been swiped up by Yuru Ren.

Instantly, BB8 goes into full panic mode, activating all of his tools, simultaneously. They overload and sabotage her devices, sending some flying off with sparks and igniting a thick smoke grenade.

Reflexively, Yuru drops BB8 and he takes off at high speed. Yuru is furious. She takes off at a full run behind BB8, ditching the now defunct parts of her armor as she runs after him.

They turn a corner and BB8 slips past a guard outpost with a laser turret, the checkpoint before the command center. Yuru slings two throwing blades, breaking her stealth once again but instantly killing the guards posted at the laser cannon. BB8 sees the kills and panics again, going faster toward the control room, just out of sight around a curved hallway.

BB8 emerges into the middle of a scene:

Ext. shot: Cloud City “Central Eight”   
An eight spoke hub connecting all 8 operating sectors of Cloud City. A large elevator is in the center of the room.  
R2D2, Tyko Ren, BB8

Yuru is fast. She runs past the guards, who seem to be falling in slow motion following her attack. She blitzes past them without a thought.

R2D2 is runs in circles around the elevator to avoid Tyko Ren. He plays cat and mouse with him a few times, changing directions before sneakily maneuvering into a droid service entrance. He slips inside while Tyko takes a long turn around the elevator. 

Tyko sees the droid service panel close as he emerges from the other side of the elevator. He dashes for it, but misses the opening. He pays no attention to BB8, who emerges a few passages away from him.

BB8 turns to the left, trying to escape the Rens—Yuru closing from behind. BB8 stops.

Tyko kicks the door. Nothing happens. He draws his weapon and smashes a hole large enough to slide some explosive material inside. He steps back and clenches his fist at it. It explodes, leaving a massive hole opening into a droid service corridor—side passage. BB8 turns to look back at Yuru Ren, closing in. He looks forward and sees Tyko Ren standing over a pile of smoldering rubble that used to be the droid service door. 

He hulks through the debris and disappears as he proceeds to chase R2D2.

BB8 spins right, and tries to go to a safer area. As he enters a seemingly safe passageway, Lilly and Lando emerge, nearly falling over him,

BB8 (DROIDSPEAK)  
Please you have to help! They’re after R2D2 and me both! There’s one right behind me!

…but it just sounds like a frustrated droid to Lando.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
This is why I teach my droids language, I can’t keep up with all of the variations—nor am I willing to.

LILLY  
Did you ever think that their language might be more effective than ours?

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Uh Lilly, we have a problem.

Lando points as Yuru Ren, who dramatically enters the room.

BB8 (DROIDSPEAK)  
Your friend went that way!

He says as he rolls over the edge of the rubble, trying to get behind Lilly.

LILLY  
I’m sorry to say, this is an unlucky meeting for you—the force is strong in me this day.

YURU REN  
You’re a pathetic excuse for a Jedi!

LILLY  
I’m not afraid of you. You’re no evil Knight of Ren. Just lay down your arms, you are welcome here.

YURU REN  
Welcome? Welcome?! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!!!

Yuru Ren throws an incendiary device at Lilly’s feet. It erupts into an explosion of billowing smoke so thick it envelops everything.

Lilly ignites her saber. 

LILLY  
I must warn you I am not defenseless and although I don’t like to kill, I have no problem maiming.

[Direction: the camera closes in on Lilly’s face, the smoke pouring upward around her.]

From the smoke, Yuru emerges stealthily, directly behind Lilly, the smoke swirling away from her as she moves. Lilly crunches over, coughing from the smoke.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Lilly, look out!

She moves to evade, but only manages to block the light baton attack with her lightsaber. Yuru’s powerful attack sends her sprawling backward into the hole that Tyko had created. 

Yuru Ren approaches Lilly, angrily, smoke and dust kicking up around them.

YURU REN  
Look at this mess! This is not my style! 

She’s disgusted. She looks at Lando and points at him.

YURU REN  
STAY!

She begins to conduct the force batons with her fingers. She turns back to Lilly, who has collected her light saber but fumbles for the button to reactivate it.

Yuru Ren menaces closer, the batons picking up speed from their rotation. Her anger reaches a pinnacle.

YURU REN  
Now you will die, JEDI SCUM!!!!

At that instant, a Violet blade erupts through Yuru Ren’s chest.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
No, YOU stay.

LILLY  
Lando no!

She realizes it’s too late. Yuru collapses onto her back. Lilly rushes to Yuru and takes off her helmet—she’s a beautiful young woman. 

LILLY  
It’s okay now… you will return to the force and all will be forgiven.

YURU REN  
Keh. No… redemption… for me. Only darkness.

LILLY  
You’re wrong. All you need is hope. Look toward the light.

YURU REN  
I… had a name.

With that, her body collapses. Lilly begins to cry.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Lilly… you’re too good for this world. I… I’m sorry. I’ve lived through a lot and it’s changed me. This changes me even still. Thank you, Lilly.

She looks up at Lando. She clears her eyes and arranges Yuru’s body, kindly.

LILLY  
We have to save Artoo.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Let’s go.

As they begin to run forward, Lilly grabs Lando by the arm.

LILLY  
Thank you for saving me, Lando.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Artoo needs our help, let’s go.

They enter the droid service corridor… what’s left of it. The rubble from the blasted walls make it difficult to run through the long, tedious corridor. No windows or doors line the way; it’s a completely white tunnel. Lilly and Lando continue to run down its length when they encounter another enormous hole, put there by Tyko Ren.

They look forward and see not just one hole, but a series of holes blown straight through the infrastructure of Cloud City. In the far distance, they see Tyko Ren continuing his pursuit of R2D2.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Oh no… They’re headed for the atrium.

LILLY  
What’s in the atrium?

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Civilians. Lots of civilians. I thought you said you were from here?

LILLY  
Does that really seem logical? You’ve had a Jedi living under your nose and you never realized it?

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Stranger things have happened, but point taken. We can talk about this later. We need to get to the atrium, fast.

HH5  
Master Lando, I have an urgent communication request from the Main Barracks on Lower D.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Play the recording.

A holographic recording of a barracks master under siege plays from HH5’s viewport.

CLOUD CITY BARRACKS MASTER  
Section D barracks are under attack! The Knights of Ren have breached Cloud City!!! Please send rein-

Kyto Ren smashes the barracks masters head into the recording terminal and the recording goes blank.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
It’s too late to help them.

The troopers that have removed their helmets and have joined the Cloud City defense team run in behind them, finally catching up.

BAN  
Sorry boss, we got held up with some troopers, but we got some new friends to help out!

Lando looks behind Ban to find an army of troopers without helmets, filling the corridor as far as he can see.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Thank you all… you three. Take this droid here to an access control panel.

He motions at BB8.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
BB8, try to pull up the H5 surveillance system from the control panel. If it works, you should be able to track Tyko Ren and R2D2. Maybe you can help them!

BB8 turns to Lilly, turns to Lando, back to Lilly and then gives a blow-torch thumbs-up before scooting off in-between the troopers.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
The rest of you, follow this wake of destruction to Tyko Ren. We must stop him! Lilly, come with me. I know a shortcut, but it’s a tight fit—we can’t all make it through.

LILLY  
I’ll follow you, Lando.


	19. Maneuver

CGI: Skies above Cloud City  
Poe patrols the airspace, protecting Cloud City from hundreds of stormtrooper landers.

Poe’s black x-wing soars above Cloud City, cutting effortlessly through the fierce rain. The water cascades off of the cockpit as Poe takes in the gritty scene:

Stormtrooper landers are peppered around the city, some on the lower decks, some having breached the upper hull from crash landings—now embroiled in flame, and several that have crashed into various resorts atop Cloud City.

Large fires rage in several areas. Thick smoke pours upward from the central atrium. 

Int Shot: X-wing Cockpit  
Poe Dameron

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
Lando, you still okay down there? It’s not looking great from this angle…

LANDO CALRISSIAN (OVER COMMS)  
A bit busy at the moment!

An explosion can be heard in the background. Poe looks up and sees a small mushroom cloud puffing out from the city. The shockwave is visible due to the pouring rain.

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
Damn, I sure hope that was your explosion Lando…

Radio silence.

The rain picks up and the fires begin to smoulder into a thick, steamy smoke. 

Anxiety builds in Poe’s heart. Thoughts race through his mind… 

LANDO CALRISSIAN (OVER COMMS)  
Gwahahahaha!! DID YOU SEE THAT?!

Laughter explodes in the background. One of the security forces yells out behind him, “We got ‘em!”

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
That was… quite an explosion!

LANDO CALRISSIAN (OVER COMMS)  
We got one of their Tie fighters!

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
Oh man, you’re not pulling any punches… you know that means you’ll have to deal with that guy now, right? You cut off his means of escape…

LANDO CALRISSIAN (OVER COMMS)  
Well, crap. Okay so I didn’t think that far ahead, there were--either way, it’s done now. No time for regrets!

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
Well, on the bright side, we couldn’t have asked for better timing with the rain… it’s putting out the fires.

LANDO CALRISSIAN (OVER COMMS)  
The security teams, the fire teams, the droid teams, all of them are deployed and there are still fires burning all over.

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
I see them. It’s something to behold…

The realization hits him as he speaks. He swallows hard. His voice tremors.

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
—something terrifying.

The toll of war… this place was a peaceful city. Was.

LANDO CALRISSIAN (OVER COMMS)  
Come now, Poe, you have work to do.

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
Right! I took out the last of the landers! The rest have either already landed or been destroyed. And by the way… Lando, this ship is amazing! Sincerely, thank you.

Lando chuckles kindly.

LANDO CALRISSIAN (OVER COMMS)  
That’s good news, buddy, I’m glad it worked out up there. Are you coming back to help?

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
I’ll go wherever you need me—wait, what’s that!?

From a blind spot on the other side of Cloud City, Soto Ren’s Tie fighter emerges, seemingly from nowhere. It’s impossibly fast, nearly double the speed of Poe’s new x-wing. Soto Ren’s fighter comes in hot, buzzing Poe’s cockpit and twirling into firing position on an off-kiltered axis.

Poe, instinctively, shoves the handle down and the blasts miss him; barely.

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
WHAT IN GOD’S NAME IS THAT!?

Soto Ren closes in fast, attempting to circle around Poe’s x-wing.

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
Great, I have a bogey and he’s toying with me. I have to do something, come on, THINK!

Nonono…. No time to think!

Another blast rockets past him, barely missing. Poe looks around trying to track the bogey’s location.

LANDO CALRISSIAN (OVER COMMS)  
Poe, these are the Knights of Ren, they’re not to be taken lightly, be careful!

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
I haven’t come halfway across the galaxy to go down without a fight the same day I get the ship of my dreams!

He tips the stick, barreling away from danger before continuing his response.

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
Damn that was close…

LANDO CALRISSIAN (OVER COMMS)  
I believe in you Poe, but you must know that the Knights of Ren have force powers…

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
Wait, they have force powers too? 

LANDO CALRISSIAN (OVER COMMS)  
I don’t know which of them nor to what extent, but our newly converted troopers have confirmed it. Be careful Poe.

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
Newly converted troopers? Let me guess, Lilly?

LANDO CALRISSIAN (OVER COMMS)  
She’s quite the diplomat.

Poe grins, chuckling mildly.

Suddenly, a torpedo rockets past the nose of his X-wing from below. He rolls out of the way, taking shockwave damage that sends his X-wing into a downward tumble.

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
Hang on Lando, I have an appointment with a cocky bastard.

LANDO CALRISSIAN (OVER COMMS)  
Good luck, Poe.

Poe’s X-wing tumbles from the sky toward Bespin. He struggles to stay alert as the gravity pulls on his consciousness.

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
This… isn’t good.

Poe blacks out.

Sound rings in Poe’s ears. He looks around to see… clouds. Zero visibility… still in a tailspin.

He reaches for the stick and regains control, stabilizing and pulling up. As he does, a giant gas worm stretches up from Bespin, taking a bite at Poe, but narrowly missing him. His X-wing rockets out of the cloud cover.

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
Um… Lando? Does this planet have worms?

LANDO CALRISSIAN (OVER COMMS)  
Sorry I forgot to mention that, you need to stay out of the cloud cover below 3 atmospheres of pressure.

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
Damn, that was a closer call than I realized.

LANDO CALRISSIAN (OVER COMMS)  
Don’t take him lightly, Poe!

Poe hunkers down, tightens his belts and inhales. He begins talking to himself:

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
There’s no way I can beat him with skill alone. This is going to take intuition… this is going to take luck.

Poe gains a renewed vigor, targets Soto’s ship and locks on. Almost instantly, Soto Ren evades, flipping and rolling into a firing position aimed directly at Poe. 

His eyes reflect red as the massive laser cannon bolt heads straight for him. 

He has no time to react.

The red haze fills his cockpit as his life flashes before his eyes…

REY SKYWALKER (VOICE)  
May the force be with you.

Poe inhales deeply as he takes in everything around him, all at once. The red glow overcomes the cockpit of the X-wing.

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
Now!

Poe tightens his grip, closes his eyes and pulls, hard. The X-wing rockets into an upward, backward arc, rolling 180 degrees out of harm's way and directly into a firing position behind Soto Ren.

He fires. Soto Ren catapults away, but not before taking a blaster hit to one of his thrusters. Smoke billows from it.

Suddenly, Poe’s distress channel emits a beacon. Poe switches over, suspecting something fishy. It’s Soto Ren.

SOTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
I don’t know who you are, but you’re good. No one has ever landed an attack on me before. I want to know your name before I destroy you.

An explosion erupts from the thruster of Soto Ren’s tie fighter.

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
The name’s Poe, Poe Dameron, and I’m the Commander of the Rebel X-wing squadron… You’re pretty arrogant for someone who just got shot down.

SOTO REN (FROM COCKPIT)  
All the same, understand that this is my victory. I shall let you live to fight another day.

Soto Ren initiates his warp drive and vanishes.

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
Your victory?! Look at your ship!

But Soto Ren had already escaped.

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
Lando, I BEAT HIM! HAHA! Where do you need me?

Ext. Shot: Apex Overlook  
Lando, Kylo Ren, HH4

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
HA HA, I knew I could count on you! Look and see if you can provide air support to any of our guards… and Poe… the stormtroopers that don’t have helmets on…. They’re good guys.

Poe smiles, posing rhetorically:

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
I guess I’m not the only one you can rely on, huh?

I see a battle on the Northwest side, I’m going there now, they look like they need air support.

Suddenly, the Millenium Falcon warps in over Cloud City and swooshes over the Apex Overlook close enough to see Kylo Ren emerging from his ship.

FINN (FROM COCKPIT)  
Did someone call for air support?

POE DAMERON (FROM COCKPIT)  
AH HA HA! Finn old buddy, I knew you’d make it back in one piece!

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Finn! I’m so glad you’re back. I need you with me, please. I have something for you. There’s no time.

CHEWBACCA (IN NATIVE TONGUE - FROM COCKPIT)  
What the hell is going on, Lando?!

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Chewy ol’ pal! Do you remember where the Pair O’Dice resort landing platform is located? It’s platform number 777. Can you make it there?

CHEWBACCA (IN NATIVE TONGUE - FROM COCKPIT)  
Of course!

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Thank goodness I can always count on you old friend. Take the underground passage from there and it’ll bring you to the Apex Overlook, right where we are.

Chewy takes the Falcon on a final pass overhead. Finn and Rose can see Kylo Ren emerging from his ship, landed in the only open space in the plaza. Lando is at the fountain, trying to activate the area’s emergency defenses on his tablet.

FINN (FROM COCKPIT)  
We’re on the way Lando!!!

As Kylo Ren steps foot onto Cloud City, a thousand HH droids instantly swarm him, and begin blasting him with lasers. He freezes the high-density bolts, midair, then reverses them, sending them back towards the source.

Hundreds of tiny explosions fill the air, but many of the droids are unaffected.

KYLO REN  
A nuisance.

He reaches a fist in the air, clenching it, and a large clump of droids crush together into loose balls of debris, falling lifelessly to the ground. He pulls out his distorted red light sword and makes quick work of the remaining droids.

Kylo Ren extinguishes his blade and approaches Lando.

KYLO REN  
I’m here for the droid. The R2 unit. I know it’s here. Give it to me now and we will do no further damage to this place.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Even if I knew where he was, he’s one of my oldest friends, I’d never give him to you!

KYLO REN  
All of this, for a droid.

Kylo Ren approaches slowly, enjoying the fear in Lando’s eyes as he tries to stay standing strong. As he approaches, Kylo Ren slows down, coming to a stop within arm’s length.

KYLO REN  
Tell me where he is, now. I KNOW you can control this place from here!

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
No, I really can’t! The city; it’s too damaged! 

Kylo Ren flings his hand under Lando’s throat, lifting him off the ground with one arm. Lando coughs and struggles to sputter out:

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Wait, Ben please. I was your fathers’ friend. I owe it to him to help you.

KYLO REN  
IT IS CLEAR THAT YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO I AM.

Kylo Ren tosses Lando to the ground.

KYLO REN  
You are old, weak and incompetent. There is nothing you can do for me.

Lando, shaken but determined, stands to his feet slowly as he talks. His tone suddenly sounds very serious.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
I’ve never been a superstitious person, Ben. But all of this happening here and now… I’ve seen too much to deny that the force has a will of its own. It has brought us together. 

KYLO REN  
You speak of things you don’t understand.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Perhaps that’s true, but I know something you don’t.

KYLO REN  
Enough of this buying time, you shall perish as my father did: shamefully, with a whimper.

Kylo Ren draws closer.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Wait please, I do have something you may want. Here, spare my life in exchange for this. 

He offers the violet saber to Kylo Ren.

KYLO REN  
Where did you get that? It’s not what I’m here for, but I’ll take it. You should be ashamed of yourself… Coward.

Kylo Ren takes the saber from his hand. He gets closer, turning the saber toward Lando’s chest. 

KYLO REN  
Tell my father that because of him, this world is dead to me.

Kylo Ren ignites the violet saber, piercing Lando’s chest with it. At exactly that moment, Finn and Rose arrive to witness the kill.  
Finn screams and runs to Lando at high speed. He slides under him as he approaches, picking up his head to cradle him.

FINN  
Lando… No, I’m so sorry… how could this happen?!

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
It’s too late for me. Listen. It’s time to stop running.

Lando produces a ring of card keys and droid service nodules and places them in Finn’s hand.

LANDO CALRISSIAN  
Cloud City belongs to you now. Build a life here. Build a family here… I… I have no regrets.

The light fades from Lando’s eyes. A terrible rage flares up in Finn. He stands, slowly.

FINN  
I… AM… DONE… WITH KYLO REN. ARGHHH!!!!

Finn charges at Kylo Ren, unarmed. As he closes distance, it’s clear he’s caught Kylo off guard.

He reaches out to the violet saber in Kylo Ren’s hand and before either of them realizes what’s happened, Finn has disarmed him of the violet lightsaber. 

In a single fluid motion, he ignites it, bringing it overhead for a direct downward strike onto Kylo Ren’s—rapidly drawn—distorted red light sword.

KYLO REN  
Heh. You picked up a few new tricks.

Kylo Ren force-kicks Finn; he tumbles backward, hard. Finn charges again. This time, exchanges several blows with Kylo Ren—sword to saber—seemingly on equal footing.

Finn keeps the pressure on, and Kylo Ren begins to get annoyed.

KYLO REN  
YOU THINK ME YOUR EQUAL?! YOU TRAITOROUS SLIME!! ENOUGH OF THIS!!!

He reaches out his left fist and clenches it. Finn’s entire body seizes up and he begins to cough, gag and choke.

FINN  
My… I… can’t breathe.

His body goes limp and the lightsaber falls from his hand…

…And into the wispy, force-ghost hand of Mace Windu. He appears as a force ghost, but his projection seems distorted… static-y, somehow.

The distorted force ghost image of Mace Windu distracts Kylo Ren long enough for him to release his hold on Finn. The distorted visage of Mace Windu holds his saber, pointed at Kylo Ren.

MACE WINDU (EMERGENT SPIRIT)  
You, are nothing more than a petulant child. In my time, our enemies were hidden, but you masquerade as a villain. Vader is an unfathomable threat, even to you!

KYLO REN  
Still existing in darkness, I see. Vader temperance paved our way. His planning and sacrifice opened more doors than you can possibly understand.

You’re just a has been. You don’t see clearly, you never have.

MACE WINDU (EMERGENT SPIRIT)  
It’s true, this distortion is my penance for being so blind during life. The force is strong now, and I am alive within it. It has called me forth to achieve a will of its own. This is my moment of choice and I know what I must do.

Mace Windu charges at Kylo Ren. Mace doesn’t attack, he just gets close and evades. Kylo swings and misses. He keeps swinging close, thinking he’s hit him, but then… nothing.

KYLO REN  
I know this parlor trick. You can’t stop me from killing this bug.

Kylo Ren motions angrily at the still disoriented Finn. Mace soars back to him, supernaturally. He stands in front of him and raises the violet light saber in his defense. 

MACE WINDU (EMERGENT SPIRIT)  
I can be your guide in the ways of the force, if you will accept my help.

Kylo Ren looms over Mace and Finn, ignites his sword overhead, dramatically.

FINN  
I accept.

Mace Windu vanishes, his staticy spirit surrounding Finn and merging into him as one. Finn looks up at Kylo Ren with a renewed vigor pulsating within. His eyes glimmer.

As they become one, a force pulse is unleashed. Suddenly, Finn is alert and realizes HE is the one holding the saber. A new, fierce look of determination fills his eyes.

He slowly rises to his feet, pushing back Kylo Ren’s attack.

FINN  
I am one with the force, and we are many!

Finn begins hammering on Kylo Ren’s saber, it bears magenta sparks as it struggles to hold back the fierce violet blade. 

Finn continues a relentless assault, continuously pushing Kylo Ren backward as sparks fly from the distorted red saber. Knowing he is at a weapon disadvantage, Kylo Ren reaches out and tries to pull the saber from Finn’s hand. Defensive Force lightning strikes back at Kylo Ren and travels through his body. He seizes for a moment, but quickly shakes it off.

FINN  
YOUR TRICKS WONT WORK ON ME ANYMORE!!!

As he regains his battle stance, Finn leaps at him, channeling force energy into his blade. When it connects with the red sword it hits resistance and Finn and Kylo face off. Finn leans in and pushes, hard.

The distorted red sword makes a snapping sound and the blade vanishes. Kylo spins away, unharmed. The broken hilt falls to the ground. Kylo reaches out to it and reclaims it using the force.

He tries to ignite it.

It fails to respond.

KYLO REN  
Now I’ll show why nothing matters. It is the darkness. It is the force. IT IS I!

Kylo Ren begins to move his hands in circular motions, creating mudra. Reality seems to bend around him.

KYLO REN  
You see? There is no outcome that isn’t in my favor. I’ve lived through all of my mistakes already. I AM THE ONE AND I HAVE CHOSEN.

At that moment, R2D2 emerges from a long passageway nearby. Kylo Ren immediately senses Lord Vader’s saber…

KYLO REN  
That feeling… !!!

He turns toward R2D2, who comes barreling through a passageway behind Finn. As he comes closer, it becomes apparent that he is being chased. Explosions rock the passageway behind him. 

R2D2 emerges onto the battlefield, practically in between Finn and Kylo Ren. Tyko Ren, hulking with his large mobile armory, emerges from the smoky passageway behind R2D2.  
Catching him in a pincer.

With only one way out, Artoo dashes toward Finn…

But is lifted into the air by Kylo Ren, completely immobilizing him. Kylo Ren steps forward, looming over the droid.

KYLO REN  
Now this is exactly the droid I’ve been looking for.

R2D2 blips, nervously, pitifully. Without a second thought, Kylo Ren mercilessly smashes R2D2 with both fists, into a pile of sparking metal. Lord Vader’s red lightsaber pops into the air from the impact. Kylo Ren snaps it up in a fluid motion.

He walks over to Tyko Ren, offering his forearm. Tyko shakes it, affirmatively.

KYLO REN  
We’re done here.

TYKO REN  
What about the Kyto and Yuru? What about my ship? I can’t reach anyone... the troopers are turning against us too!

Kylo Ren turns to look at Tyko.

KYLO REN  
Everything is according to plan. Let’s go.

TYKO REN  
What about him?

Tyko points to Finn. 

TYKO REN  
He has a lightsaber.

KYLO REN  
Trust me, that one isn’t worth the effort. We have what we came for.

TYKO REN  
I trust your vision, my brother.

Finn interrupts them.

FINN  
I can’t let you leave here with that.

Kylo ignites Lord Vader’s lightsaber, warding off Finn.

KYLO REN  
If you could stop me, you’d have done it by now.

Finn’s lips tighten, anger swells within him.

FINN  
Go on then, leave us be!

Kylo Ren begins laughing wickedly as he and Tyko walk up the ramp of his ship. 

Tyko disappears into the ship as Kylo Ren has the last word:

KYLO REN  
You will regret this day.

Kylo Ren disappears into his ship and the ramp closes behind him. The ship rockets away almost instantly, allowing no time to stop them.

Finn extinguishes the violet lightsaber and runs to Lando.

Rose and Chewy emerge from the underground passageway and see Finn kneeling over Lando’s body. They run to meet him.

Chewy lets out a loud roar:

CHEWBACCA (IN NATIVE TONGUE)  
Lando, Nooo!

ROSE TICO  
Oh no… poor Lando.

She bows her head in reverence.

FINN  
This is all my fault, we should have never went to Endor.

ROSE TICO  
Finn… you can’t shoulder the burden for everything.

FINN  
Everything? I’d settle having control over anything! What are we even fighting for?!

ROSE TICO  
Finn… each other. We’re fighting to protect each other. We couldn’t save this one. But if we give up now, we won’t be able to save any of the other ones either!

Finn thinks for a long moment.

FINN  
You’re saying that I have to keep my heart if I want to prevent things like this from happening to people I care about.

ROSE TICO  
Well, yes. My sister used to say, the universe has a way of delivering you to the right moment at the right time. She believed it so fiercely I joined the resistance with her—to make a difference—for each other.

Finn turns to Rose, mourning, but curious.

FINN  
Are you saying you believe in destiny?

ROSE TICO  
I’m saying that this is hat Lando wanted. We had nowhere to go. He knew the risks and he still helped us.

FINN  
I couldn’t protect him… I should have been here! He thought of me like I was his son!

Finn’s jaw begins to tremor. Rose kneels down beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

ROSE TICO  
I know this doesn’t seem like much comfort now, but if you need someone to listen, I’m here.

Chewbacca takes a seated position next to Lando and begins petting his hair, gently as he purrs sadly.

FINN  
This is not over. Cloud City is our home now. I don’t really know what that means yet, but…

He turns to look at Rose.

FINN  
Will you help me learn? I want to rebuild this city. The Jedi are coming back. I’m going to turn Cloud City into a beacon of hope—with freedom and equal rights for all.

She looks at him in the eyes.

ROSE TICO  
That sounds wonderful, Finn. Of course I will. We’ll do it together.

She hugs him tightly. Their posture slowly relaxes as they watch Kylo Ren's ship vanish into the skies.


	20. Crosswater

Int. Shot: Mustafar Training Area  
Rey Skywalker, Ben Solo, Alex Crosswater

BEN SOLO  
Kylo Ren is on the move. I feel him… making changes. Something pivotal has just shifted.

REY SKYWALKER  
Are you saying you’re linked to Kylo Ren somehow?

BEN SOLO  
My mind… it’s hazy. It’s like I’m remembering the future as it’s happening… but it hasn’t happened yet.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
The singularity has begun. Causality is breaking down for you, Ben--for all of us, but you most of all. When you opened the holocron, it was too soon… what came out was raw, untamed power... and it collapsed all multiverses into a singular reality.

REY SKYWALKER  
That's why I'm remembering things... like dying... and saving Ben... and losing Ben.

Alex looks despondent.

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Something strange is happening to me, also. My power grows, and I'm reaching a point I may not be able to contain it longer.

BEN SOLO  
I sense it, too. Luke would have called it darkness. Is that what it is?

ALEX CROSSWATER  
Possibly. Honestly, what you did moved things around in ways that I've never imagined. I'm just trying to keep up like you guys at this point.

REY SKYWALKER  
Ben, try to focus your thoughts. You are the one with control now.

She moves closer to him; he backs away. After a moment of long thought, he produces an idea: 

(TBC)


	21. Ben Solo

Chapter 21: Ben Solo

Ben makes a break for it, yelling at the troopers:

BEN SOLO  
WHERE IS PLATFORM NUMBER 777!?

They point toward a long corridor nestled innocuously between two shops, where an alley would be. 

Upper Overlook  
Casino Resort District  
Platform Numbers 700-799 

A renewed vigor swells within him. He begins to sense the malicious wrath of Kyto Ren… 

Finally the sign he has been looking for: 

Upper Overlook  
Pair O’Dice Casino and Resort   
Platform Number 777 

He blazes through the corridors and emerges onto Platform 777, only to see Kyto Ren smashing up the Millennium Falcon. Every few strokes, he breaks away to defend against a signifigant HH droid response.

BEN SOLO  
Kyto. End this. Please, listen to me. I have found a new way forward.

KYTO REN  
You. How did you get here? Don’t tell me… Kylo… have they really gotten to you?

BEN SOLO  
I am Ben Solo, I have settled the pain in my heart and accepted the truth that the love—the light—it’s all that matters.

KYTO REN  
You were my brother! AFTER ALL WE’VE BEEN THROUGH YOU’VE BETRAYED US?! I WILL END YOU!!!

Kyto Ren leaps from atop the severely damaged Millennium Falcon. His poleaxe cackles with energy as he lunges in for a piercing strike. Ben Solo evades, igniting his saber and moving back.

BEN SOLO  
My old friend. Please. I have much to share with you, if you’ll just hear me…

Kyto Ren rages. He flings his weapon at Ben and it misses, knocking out the lighting on the deck. He tears back his hood; armor erupting with a backlight of red on black. His mask glows red around the eyes and nose, resembling a skull. His voice rages like a beast as he paces to and fro, menacingly.

He uses the force to pull back his Poleaxe. He catches it with a hard thud and flings it to his shoulder, grandly.

KYTO REN  
YOUR POSITION IS CLEAR! You made an oath, a blood pact with us!

Kyto Ren pulls off his hooded cloak, letting it wisp away in the torrential rain and high winds on the landing platform. He steps forward. As he does, he manipulates his posture, hulking himself up, larger and larger as he steps slowly closer to Ben Solo—each footstep thudding hard.

BEN SOLO  
I know… I’m sorry. But please, trust me. Come, let us find refuge from the rain and I will explain.

Now within striking distance, Kyto Ren looms over Ben Solo. Rain pours down in the dark sky over Cloud City. Ben’s hair is drenched.

KYTO REN  
You’re wrong. Vader is the only answer now. You are nothing.

Ben stands tall.

BEN SOLO  
The mysteries of the universe lay at your fingertips, and instead of exploring, you turn to Vader for answers to meaningless questions.

KYTO REN  
Ahhahahaha! Do you even know who you are!? You are not Kylo Ren, and you are no Jedi either. Your existence underlines the reason I’m in this mess. I’m going to end this here and now.

BEN SOLO  
You’re wrong. I can be anything I want to be, and right now, the world needs change—its not too late to make a difference, my friend.

KYTO REN  
You pompous brat, have you learned nothing from the past? Vader’s will is absolute! None shall stand in his path, he is indomitable!

BEN SOLO  
On the contrary, I’ve learned a lot. For instance, the fact that I don’t have to break Vader’s will to achieve dominance. 

KYTO REN  
You arrogant fool! We only followed you because of your link to Vader. You are nothing.

BEN SOLO  
Kylo Ren was nothing. The weakest parts of a persons spirit are the first to break when pressure is applied. Thankfully, I’ve reconnected with what has always been inside of me.

KYTO REN  
It’s apparent that nothing I say to you will change how you feel. I see that war is inevitable now. 

Kyto Ren twirls around dynamically, twirling his poleaxe as he prepares for battle.

KYTO REN  
Your kind is a scourge on this world. Its time to show you how much I’ve grown.

Ben Solo takes a fierce battle stance, raising his indigo saber.

BEN SOLO  
I CAME HERE TO PREVENT ANOTHER BATTLE, BUT I WILL NOT HOLD BACK IF YOU PERSUE THIS PATH. 

KYTO REN  
FINALLY! A REAL BATTLE! ARGHH!!!

Kyto Ren lunges at Ben with a polearm thrust. Ben ignites his saber and deflects the attack with a strong two handed swipe that unbalances Kyto Ren.

Ben backs away.

BEN SOLO  
I’m sorry my old friend. You are beyond saving now. I’m sorry I failed you. I swear I will stop at nothing to redeem the others.

The energized tip of the polearm fades, revealing the broad axe underneath. Kyto catches himself, leaning on its handle.

KYTO REN  
Kore de owa ri desu. This is the end for one of us.

BEN SOLO  
Famous last words.

KYTO REN  
O hei—ima shi nu.

Just as Ben is about to follow through, a glint of intuition pulses through his mind. Kyto Ren rolls onto the handle of the poleaxe, spinning on his back and narrowly missing Ben’s face with a powerful kick.

Ben predicts the attack, spinning away to regain his bearings.

BEN SOLO  
When did you learn the lost language?

KYTO REN  
Vader’s will is still alive and he wants you put down. I’ll end this quickly.

Kyto Ren charges at Ben, drawing his axe high for a heavy chop. Ben raises his saber overhead to meet it.

Kyto Ren’s massive hulking form pushes down harder on Ben’s saber as he struggles to hold it in place.

Kyto Ren blocks Ben’s attack with the light edge of his weapon. He twists it, sliding it down the saber and burning Ben’s hand with the light edge. Ben quickly jumps back, his leather glove smoldering; a fresh hole ripped into it.

BEN SOLO  
Perhaps I underestimated you.

KYTO REN  
Some things never change.

Ben collapses to one knee, holding on to the saber hilt with both hands for dear life.

KYTO REN  
AHH THE BLOODLUST!!! I FEEL IT WARMING UP!

Kyto Ren begins twisting his weapon against the saber, sliding it back and forth against the lightsaber’s blade.

KYTO REN  
Ohh ho ho, yes, there it is. Goodbye Ben, it’s been fun.

Kyto Ren lurches over Ben, putting his full weight into the weapon lock. Pushed to his very limit, Ben digs deep and reacts quickly, sliding his hand down the saber’s edge—using the force to repel it safely—giving him enough leverage to stand once again.

KYTO REN  
Ingenuity. I like it when they die hard.

He pushes down menacingly, making no progress. He takes a step back, allowing Ben a moment’s reprieve.

KYTO REN  
Fine. Have it your way.

Kyto Ren adjusts a dial on the handle of his weapon. The glowing red tip of his single bladed spear multiplying to form two, then three, then four axe blades of light. Atop the curved edges, arcing energy seems to twist into a neatly pointed lance of cackling energy. He lunges at Ben.

Ben feels the force move within him, dodging successive rapid lance pierces—at a major disadvantage now, he looks desperately for an opening. 

There it is. Ben swoops below the strike, barely missing the charged lance, he grasps it’s pole and twirls into the attack, his saber catching Kyto Ren’s weapon, slicing it in two. Ben pushes a force pulse out at Kyto, sending him sprawling backwards, defenseless.

Ben runs to him, holding him at saber point.

KYTO REN  
You won’t do it, we both know you lack the resolve.

BEN SOLO  
My friend… I will show you what I have seen, and then you, too shall be redeemed. But this path… is one of pain and suffering.

KYTO REN  
So is this one. Fine, what would you have me do?

BEN SOLO  
Surrender.

KYTO REN  
To you? Never.

BEN SOLO  
Surrender to the world around you. You know the force is real. Hear its plea and surrender to it.

Before the conversation can continue, a bright light flashes around the men. Kyto Ren’s body begins to fragment into light.

KYTO REN  
What… what is this? No… no! Don’t do this! I’m sorry Ben… it was never supposed to be like this! . Ben… don’t make the same mistakes twice…

BEN SOLO  
My friend…

KYTO REN  
This is what I get for trusting you…

BEN SOLO  
No, my friend. Now, you will have another chance. Just look to the light and all will be forgiven.

With that, Kyto Ren closes his eyes and his body vanishes. It’s impossible to see the tears running down Ben’s cheeks through the rain, but they’re there, nevertheless. Light overcomes the scene.


End file.
